The Walking Dead Taylor's Story
by Taylor Dixon
Summary: Death. All Taylor's seen and gone through was death. First her mom, dad, friend, then finally her sister. She was next on the list. Or so she thought. Everything she had known and thought of this new and cruel world changed as she met Rick's group and joined them. Rated T for language. Carl/OC.
1. Not Alone

Twigs cracked and bushes thrashed back and forth as a 13 year old girl sprinted away from the herd of walkers chasing her. Earlier that day she had found a .38 special lying in the dirt in a deserted campsite. She had picked it up and went in an RV on the edge of the camp to sleep in it that night. Instead of finding it empty inside there was three walkers. She had been stupid enough to shoot the three walkers in the head which in about twenty-five minutes later she regretted. Shooting the walkers caused even more walkers to head in that direction. After those 25 minutes passed she saw a huge herd of walkers coming towards her. She knew she had to run away or die. She chose the first. Some of the walkers saw her and chased her which made the rest follow behind them. While she was running she dropped the pistol and abandoned it to the walkers. Right after nightfall she heard two gunshots to her left signaling that some other human was nearby. At the thought of seeing another human after being alone for 5 months in this hell-like world made her burst with joy. Right away she turned to her left. She decided to go towards the gunshots as fast as she could. The walkers heard the gunshots too and chased them as well as the young girl. The girl looked behind her and saw that the walkers were still following her. My day just gets better and better she thought to herself in a sarcastic voice. She hadn't eaten in days and never slept well, but still she pushed on. Suddenly she broke out into a large clearing. There was walkers everywhere and what looked like a barn was aflame in the distance. This is where the gunshots were she thought angrily. Were were the people who shot them? Disturbing her thoughts she faintly heard a motorcycle. By how quickly it was fading away she guessed it was heading towards the nearest highway. She caught her sense of direction again before the walkers got her and went towards the highway, constantly dodging walkers that were ahead of her along the way. When she made it to the highway after running for about half an hour she cautiously walked out from the treeline right off the highway and saw a group of about 10 people staring back at her dumbfounded. A man with a crossbow said,

"Who the hell are you?"

after gawking at the skinny figure that came out of nowhere for quite a while.

A woman behind him with short gray hair whispered frantically

"Sophia, it's Sophia... But Rick shot her..."

"I ain't Sophia, my name is Taylor."

replied the thin girl out of breath. Another man with a Colt Python wearing a sheriff's outfit asked,

"Are you bit?"

"No."

replied Taylor standing against a tree trying to catch her breath.

"Give us a minute."

said the man with the Colt Python.

"Daryl c'mere."

said the man motioning to the man with the crossbow.

"Yeah Rick?"

replied Daryl.

"Should we let her stay? We don't even know her. After all she's just another mouth to feed."

Rick told Daryl.

"She's just a child. She needs us Rick!"

argued Daryl

"You're sayin that because of Sophia aren't you."

retorted Rick.

"Daryl's right! She's just a child! She can't go through this alone much longer! I mean look at her! It looks like she hasn't eaten in days!"

said a woman with long brown hair with a young boy standing next to her.

"Alright then. She's one of us now."

stated Rick.

"C'mere Taylor. We won't hurt you. You're a part of our group now."

said Rick reluctantly but in a soft and gentle tone.

"Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me."

said Taylor happily wearing a huge smile on her face while walking over to Rick.

"Let me introduce myself and the rest of us. I'm Rick, Rick Grimes. This is my wife Lori and my son Carl."

Rick pointed to a young boy with dark brown hair that went just past his ears about Taylor's age and a woman with hazel eyes and brown hair that was about 6-7 months pregnant.

"This is Hershel and his daughters Beth and Maggie."

He nodded towards Hershel who was an old man with blue eyes, a girl about 16-17 years old with blonde hair (Beth) and a young woman with brown hair cut to her chin.

"That's Glenn and T-Dog."

Glenn was a young Korean man with a baseball cap and T-Dog was a black guy who leaning against a pickup truck.

"Lastly there's Carol and Daryl."

Carol was the woman who called Taylor Sophia and Daryl was the man on the motorcycle with his crossbow and his piercing blue eyes who argued that Taylor should be a part of the group. Taylor herself had dirty blonde hair and cloudy gray eyes that often changed color based on her mood.

"How the hell did you make it out alive this long?"

questioned Daryl.

"I really don't know. I never gave up."

Taylor replied.

"I knew that I ain't gonna be by myself in this world."

Walkers were gettin closer to the group by the minute.

"Alright."

Rick said,

"We better get goin' before the walkers get any closer, Tayl..."

"Wait,"

Daryl interrupted,

"When we found Randall he turned but he wasn't bit. His neck was snapped. Shane killed him like he always wanted to."

"How is that possible!"

Beth exclaimed. Rick replied,

"Back at the CDC before we left, Jenner told me something... We're all infected, whatever it is, we all carry it, no matter how we die we turn."

Carol gasped and Carl started to cry into his mother's arms.

"We gotta go."

Rick quickly stated.

"Daryl, take your motorcycle. T-Dog take the pickup. Glenn take Maggie, Beth, and Hershel with you in your car. The rest of you get in the Cherokee, let's go! Honk if you have a problem. We don't want anyone to get left behind."

They all piled in their vehicles and drove down the road for about 3-4 hours when Rick honked. Everyone stopped and got out of their cars and gathered around.

"Out of gas?"

Glenn guessed.

"Been runnin on fumes for the last hour."

Rick replied.

Glenn and I were gonna go make a run for gas in the mornin'."

Maggie stated.

"Nobody's going anywhere."

Rick grunted.

"We're staying together. Camp out here for the night."

"I'm freezing!"

complained Carl.

"Get some firewood but stay close."

ordered Daryl.

"Bring what you find over here."

Rick said. He was pointing to a small stone structure that was crumbling apart.

"We'll set up camp there."

Taylor showed Rick that she understood him by nodding. She started to look for some wood right off the road when she accidentally bumped into Carl.

"Sorry."

apologized Taylor while blushing.

"It's okay. C'mon let's go get the fire started."

said Carl.

Taylor followed Carl, her arms full of wood that she scavenged on the side of the road with Carl. She set down the wood against one of the walls of the small makeshift camp to add onto their fire later. She sat and watched Carl adjust the sticks and then use a match to set the twigs ablaze. Almost immediately after Carl started the fire the group got back together one by one and they all gathered around the fire to stay warm. Except for Taylor. She leaned against the corner of the walls thinking about how happy she was to find another group that accepted her, and to finally be safe. Interrupting her thoughts Carol said,

"Come sit down with us. You've gotta be freezing over there."

Taylor sat down next to Carol uneasily, afraid that the group talked and was going to abandon her by herself.

"I'm sorry I called you Sophia earlier. My daughter got lost in the woods about 2 months ago and she looked just like you, but her eyes didn't change color."

"It's okay. How did you know that my eyes changed color?"

Taylor asked.

"First they were a cloudy gray when we let you join the group but when I called you over here they turned hazel.

replied Carol.

"Oh. I know how you feel. I lost my sister... But now I have you guys and I'm not alone anymore."

After the short conversation Taylor tried to stifle a yawn but she couldn't manage to. She layed down on the cold grass and tried to go to sleep. When she was almost asleep she heard the rustle of a bush and a twig snap close by. At this sudden noise she jolted up and reached to her belt for her knife instinctively. Daryl, Glenn, Rick, Carl, and T-Dog did the same with their weapons.

"What was that?"

asked Carol in a nervous tone.

"Ain't nothing we can't handle!"

Taylor replied confidently.

"Carl, honey, sit down. Let your dad handle this."

said Lori in a tone as sweet as honey. Carl listened and sat down next to Lori.

"Could be a 'coon or a opossum."

said Daryl.

"Or a walker."

Taylor replied.

"Yes, there's always that."

said Rick. Stepping outside of camp to see if there was any danger Taylor saw a walker out of the corner of her eye. Her instincts took over and she raised her knife, aimed for the walker's forehead, and threw it. Daryl heard the thunk of the knife going through its brain and ran over to Taylor to see what happened. He first looked at the now dead walker then at Taylor. She looked at him and said,

"What?"

sarcastically then strode over to the walker, pulled out her knife, and pulled out her oil-stained blue pocket rag and cleaned the blood off her knife quickly. Then Taylor turned around and walked back into camp.

"It's dead."

she said to the group. Then she layed down next to Carol and went to sleep for the first time in a long time.


	2. On Our Way

When Taylor woke up she looked around at all of the people around her confused. She remembered what happened yesterday as she glanced over at everyone, the best day since this all happened. The only person besides her awake was Daryl. He was the only person in the group she felt comfortable around besides Carol. Daryl was skinning 3 squirrels next to the smoldering fire, preparing to cook them, too busy with his work to notice that Taylor was awake. Taylor stood up and stood next to him watching him work. Daryl suddenly glanced up from his work glaring at the figure who stood next to him but he softened his look as he realized that it was only Taylor.

"That was a nice stunt you did with the walker last night."

commented Daryl.

"What else was there to do? I had my knife and there was a walker needin' to be dealt with. I had to protect the group like the rest of y'all."

replied Taylor in a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't mean it that way. You did what ya had to. Where'd ya learn how to throw like that? You had to have been taught by how accurate that was."

asked Daryl.

"My sister's boyfriend taught me. 'Fore he turned."

replied Taylor taking a seat next to him.

Daryl nodded his head deep in thought as he continued to skin and gut the squirrels.

"Ya know how to hunt?"

he asked.

"Hell yeah! If I didn't I'd be dead by now from starvation."

"Good point. By what I've seen from ya so far you're pretty valuable to the group. You ain't a laundry girl."

said Daryl.

"It's all instinct to me."

replied Taylor while looking at the remains of the small fire.

"That's how it should be for any natural hunter."

stated Daryl as he just finished his last squirrel. Next to him Taylor rested her hands on her knees slightly shivering from the cold breeze in her black t-shirt.

"I'll get ready to go."

said Taylor starting to stand up when Daryl caught her arm in his firm but gentle grip. She sat down again looking at Daryl's reaction nervously as he turned her arm palm up and palm down gently and slowly. A look of pain was on his face as he saw the several long scars that went all along her arm. Some were starting to fade and others were a long way away from that. Daryl looked up at Taylor and said,

"You were beat. Weren't you."

Taylor looked into his bright blue eyes and flinched, tears in her eyes, afraid that he would hit her as he brought his hand up towards her. Her reaction answered his question.

"I will never let anything hurt you. Especially me."

promised Daryl softly as he tucked Taylor's loose bangs that covered her face behind her ear. Taylor looked up at him with her now bright green eyes and smiled at him.

"Here."

said Daryl as he handed Taylor a squirrel on a stick to cook over the fire. He added on a little bit more wood to the fire. Just enough so they could cook the squirrels.

"The others'll be up soon and we gotta get this done before the herd catches up."

Daryl told Taylor. Taylor heard someone moving behind them and she turned around to see who else was up. Carol rose and sweetly smiled at Taylor. Then she walked over to Daryl and sat down next to him cross-legged.

"Mornin'."

said Carol. She turned to Daryl and whispered so no one would be awaken,

"We're not safe with him, Rick. Keeping something like that from us."

Taylor guessed that she was talking about Rick telling them that they all carried the disease. She continued on,

"Whenever you need him he's just gonna pull you down."

"Nah, he's still okay with me... for now"

said Daryl uneasily.

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden. We deserve better."

stated Carol.

"What do you want?"

asked Daryl in a mocking tone.

"A man of honor."

Carol replied.

"Rick has honor."

argued Daryl in his mocking tone again. Taylor watched them argue while cooking the squirrel on the opposite side of Daryl. After they stopped arguing everyone gradually woke up. Rick got up and stood outside on watch. Taylor could feel the tension in the group. Maggie whispered to Glenn,

"We should go. We'll be better off without him."

Rick heard that and walked back in yelling,

"Go ahead, there's the door. Send me a postcard! Let's see how far you can get! No one's gonna stop you. I killed my best friend for Christ's sake!"

at this Carl started to cry into Lori's arms.

"You saw how he was. He was my best friend but he came after me! My hands are clean! You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us!"

He pointed at Lori and Carl and said,

"He staged the whole Randall thing. He got me out there to put a bullet in my back! He gave me no choice!... No takers for leavin'? Fine. But let me get this straight. If you stay, this isn't a democracy anymore."

Everyone stared at Rick in shock at what he just said. Taylor gave Daryl back the cooked squirrel him to split up and divide amongst the group evenly. He quickly cut up the squirrels and gave some to everyone in the group. Glad to have something to eat the whole group quickly ate their portion and looked up to Rick ready for him to tell them what to do next. Rick looked down at them and ordered,

"Let's go before the herd gets any closer. Glenn and Maggie already filled the tanks up for everyone. T-Dog leave the pickup. It has too many engine problems and it's uses up a ton of gas. Carol go with Daryl. Glenn take Hershel, Beth and Maggie in the Hyundai. T-Dog, Taylor, Lori and Carl come with me in the Cherokee. I'll lead the way. As before honk and we'll stop."

Taylor and Daryl stood up. He patted her shoulder and said,

"See ya soon."

Taylor looked up at Daryl and hugged him. He hugged her back. Daryl was the perfect dad that Taylor never had.

"Bye!"

said Taylor. Everyone got in their vehicles and started to drive off. They were on their way to a new home.


	3. Captured

Taylor leaned against the door of the car bored while thinking of Daryl who treated her as if she was his own kid out of nowhere and about Carol doing the same for her in a kind motherly way. She wondered why they did that to her when they didn't even know her. Taylor sat there for hours thinking about the possibilities why Daryl and Carol were so kind and loving towards her unlike the others while Rick drove down the road until it became dark. He got out of the car and walked over to Daryl who stopped his motorcycle and said,

"Ya need some rest. No one'll be on watch tonight. Go in the Hyundai and sleep. Lock the doors. Jus' to be safe."

"Alright."

replied Daryl nodding to Rick. He and Carol walked over to the green Hyundai and settled in to go to sleep. Taylor ignored Lori and Carl talking back and forth, rambling on about Carl being hungry and went to sleep instead. She woke up when she heard an engine of a car start up. She abruptly sat up once again and felt the car move forward. She looked behind her and saw the others close behind. They drove on for an hour or two when they stopped at an old log cabin with a tattered roof and many holes throughout the exterior. Rick got out of the car and the rest of the group did the same. Once they all gathered around Rick said,

"We'll stay here for awhile. Until the herd catches up to us. We need to get more ammo, supplies and clothes. Carol, Beth, Carl, and Lori I want you to scavenge some supplies and clothes from the cars and any guns or ammo if you find some."

I've been here before."

stated Taylor. The group looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"There's a shop down the road a lil' ways with some guns and ammo."

"You ain't goin' alone. Taylor and Daryl go to the shop on your motorcycle and get some ammo and any guns that are left."

replied Rick while handed the pair a backpack to put their findings in.

"C'mon."

said Daryl slinging the backpack over his shoulder and getting on his motorcycle. Taylor followed him and sat down behind him.

"Better hold on tight."

advised Daryl before starting up his motorcycle. At this useful information Taylor wrapped her arms around Daryl's back, leaned her head against his shoulder and hung on.

"Where's this place ya talkin about?"

asked Daryl.

"Go down this road and it's on the corner of the second street on the right. Pretty decent sized place. Ya can't miss it."

replied Taylor.

"Daryl?"

asked Taylor.

"Yeah Taylor?"

"Why did you take care of me back at camp? Ya didn't even know me. I was new and an outsider."

asked Taylor. Daryl sighed.

"There was a girl your age in our group a few months back, Carol's daughter, Sophia. She got lost in the woods and I tried to find her. I searched for that little girl every single day. Took a bullet and an arrow in the process but I didn't find her. She was already a walker. I failed her and Carol. I ain't gonna let that happen to anyone else. Especially you, since you're her age and ya look like her. As long as I'm still breathin' ain't nothin gonna hurt you. As long as I'm still around."

replied Daryl.

"You're the only person I trust besides Carol."

admitted Taylor.

"You have every right to do so. I don't trust some of them myself"

replied Daryl while chuckling.

"We're here."

stated Taylor while smiling. They pulled into the small parking lot and got off the bike. Daryl approached the window peering in, crossbow ready to shoot at anything that came after them. There were no walkers in sight. Daryl pushed open the door and let Taylor go in before him. He tossed her an empty backpack from the small shelf next to him.

"Fill this with any ammo and guns you can possibly find."

ordered Daryl. Taylor nodded and they each headed in separate sides of the store. Taylor knelt down next to a series of small glass case and put some of the pistols and rifles from them into the bag. She shoved box after box of ammo into the backpack that she'd found. She zipped up the backpack when she cleaned out all of the cases. She looked around for more supplies and spotted a new camo crossbow. A Horton Scout HD 125. The same as Daryl's. She had shot this kind of bow before at her uncle's house. She remembered that she was pretty accurate with it so she walked over to it and picked it up. Taylor loaded it quickly with a nearby arrow. She set it down and unzipped the backpack again to put the rest of the 30 or so arrows in it to share with Daryl. Suddenly a large hand grabbed her shirt from behind and pulled her towards him roughly. Taylor shrieked in fright but not before the strange man covered her mouth with his firm hand.

"Who are you? Who's with you? Are you alone?"

questioned the man in a fast, hushed whisper. Taylor squirmed around, frantically trying to escape from his tight grip to get back to Daryl. She thought quickly and bit his hand which made him pull it away from her mouth for just long enough. She screamed as loud as she could,

"DARYL! HELP!"

"Shut the hell up!"

commanded the man angrily trying to stop Taylor from squirming around and trying to escape. He covering her mouth yet again and pointed a gun at her head, threatening to kill her at any second. Daryl heard Taylor scream for him and he dropped everything in his hands but his crossbow and ran towards her as fast as he could possibly go, desperate to save her from whatever was doing something to her._ This can't be happening!_ thought Daryl. _Please don't let this happen!_ _I just promised her that i wouldn't let anything hurt her!__ She can't end up like Sophia! _thought Daryl nervously as he ran to Taylor. As he rounded the corner he saw Taylor struggling to escape from a man who had captured her. He was covering her mouth to prevent her from yelling and pointing a gun to her head. Taylor looked at Daryl with her scared, pleading, bright blue eyes, silently begging him to save her.


	4. Rescued

Daryl stared at the strange man who was holding Taylor hostage with pure hatred clearly written on his face while he pointed his crossbow at him.

"Let her go."

demanded Daryl in a voice that would make someone cringe away. The man looked at Daryl and said in a mocking tone,

"Look who else joined the party. She your daughter? She's awful pretty. Was hopin' to have some fun with her before you got here."

Taylor struggled to break free again, she started to breathe heavily from the effort and from being scared. She never broke her gaze with Daryl. The man held her even tighter and she still had a frightened look in her eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her."

threatened Daryl, his eyes narrowed from anger.

"You kill me, I pull the trigger and I kill her. Simple as that."

stated the man. Another man walked up behind him, a smile on his face when he saw that Taylor was being held captive.

"We'll give her back if you give us the crossbows and all the guns. Sounds like a fair trade to me, huh Dave?"

said the man holding Taylor.

"Sure does. She's a cute one. Sad to see her go."

replied Dave.

"True. It's a shame to let her go. She's quite pretty."

"Deal, Just don't touch her."

said Daryl coldly while looking at Taylor, he was determined to get her out of this place alive. Taylor shifted from foot to foot, nervous that Daryl wouldn't be back in time and that the men would do something to her while he was gone. She flinched as the cold barrel of the pistol was pushed up against her temple.

"Don't touch her."

ordered Daryl in a deep voice,

"I'll get the guns."

Daryl dropped his crossbow at the men's feet carefully and did the same with Taylor's. He looked up at Taylor again quickly and turned around to get the backpacks with the guns and ammo inside of them. As Daryl ran off to get the guns Taylor saw in his eyes that he'd do anything to keep her safe and alive. Dave circled around her, looking her up and down. Taylor avoided his gaze, breathing heavily behind the other man's hand that was covering her mouth.

"We should just keep her. Take the weapons and run. Us against the one other guy. We can take him on, we should do it Matt."

said Dave. Matt didn't reply. He only looked down at Taylor with cold brown eyes. _They have no idea who they're up against. _Taylor thought in disgust. Daryl ran to get the other bag of guns on the opposite side of the store. He wouldn't let the men hurt Taylor or do anything to her as long as he was still alive. Unlike most men he respected women and girls. Especially Taylor. He may have lost Sophia but he wasn't going to lose Taylor. She had been beaten like him, she not only understood his pain but she understood him as well. He reached down and snatched the other backpack full of guns and slung it over his shoulder. He spun around and hurried towards Taylor. Daryl turned around the corner and held out the guns.

"Hand 'em over."

said Dave.

"Give me her first."

demanded Daryl gritting his teeth.

Matt and Dave looked at each other and then released Taylor. Daryl then tossed the guns carelessly at their feet and looked over at Taylor. Taylor felt the man release her and she ran over to Daryl and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest, afraid that if she'd let go of him she'd lose him forever. Daryl smiled down at her and hugged her back, dreading the moment that he'd have to let go of her, he was afraid of the same thing Taylor was. _I saved her!_ he thought happily. He let go of her and whispered softly,

"Get behind the shelf. Get your knife out."

Taylor did as she was told slowly. Aware of the two men still staring at her greedily. They picked up the backpacks and slung them over their shoulders along with the crossbows. Matt pointed his gun at Daryl who was pulling out his knife. He was about to pull the trigger and end his life and take Taylor again when a small knife hit him square in his temple with a thunk, killing him instantly. His body fell to the ground lifeless. Daryl raised his knife and ran over to Dave careful to not get shot by him and stabbed him in the back of the neck, killing him also. Taylor walked out from behind the shelves when she knew there wasn't any danger awaiting her on the other side. She stepped over Matt and pulled her knife out from his head. She cleaned it off with her pocket rag and looked over at Daryl who was cleaning up his knife too and panting from running around to save her.

"Why'd you save me?"

asked Taylor.

"You could've saved yourself the trouble and left me and took the guns with you."

said Taylor while picking up her new crossbow and a bag of guns in unison with Daryl.

"I ain't gonna let another little girl die. Not after last time."

replied Daryl while grunting. Taylor said,

"The others woulda left me. Thanks for saving me."

"I had to. Carol would've been devastated as well as me. We've lost enough people already. Don't need anymore to die."

stated Daryl while picking up the last arrow on the shelf and placing it into the backpack.

"C'mon let's go. Carol's gotta be wonderin' where ya are by now."

"Okay."

agreed Taylor. She followed him to his motorcycle and got on the back of it after him. It was almost sunset. She held onto him not wanting to let go, she felt safe next to him, secure like nothing bad will happen when she's near him and he promised to keep that true. They drove back to the old log cabin in silence. When they arrived there was a pile of things that they had found in the cars outside of the door on the ground. The clothes they found were folded and stacked neatly on a plastic table on the other side of the door. _I bet nothin' here is for me. _thought Taylor. She hopped off of the motorcycle to hug Carol who was waiting for her anxiously next to Lori.

"I was so worried! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay."

Taylor replied _she isn't going to like this story. _thought Taylor. However she still told Carol about what happened at the store.


	5. Shot

Carol listened to Taylor in horror at what she had to say about their trip to get the guns. When Taylor was done talking Carol said,

"You shouldn't have gone. It's a miracle that you didn't get killed."

"I had to get the guns for the group. We needed them. I'd rather die in the place of one of you guys than have one of you die. Give me a minute."

stated Taylor. She looked over at Rick who was setting up some sleeping bags that the group had found inside of the house.

"Hey Rick!"

called out Taylor.

"Got your guns."

she walked over to him and set down the backpack next to him and walked away as he looked up at her.

"Thanks."

said Rick.

"Jus' doin' my job."

replied Taylor while walking back to Carol.

"Ya hungry?"

asked Taylor as she got to Carol. She reached into the bag that Daryl leaned against the wall and pulled out three more arrows for her crossbow.

"Yes."

replied Carol.

"I can fix that."

said Taylor as she turned around and walked towards the trees.

"Be careful!"

said Carol.

"Always am! Be back in an hour!"

yelled Taylor without turning around. Taylor walked into the forest happily._ home sweet home._ she thought. She armed herself with her crossbow as she saw a squirrel scurry up a tree. She aimed and pulled the trigger. _Dinner_ she smiled. She tied the squirrel on a small piece of rope and kept hunting. After 20 minutes had gone by she'd killed 5 squirrels. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her and she spun around, pointing her loaded bow at the figure.

"Screw you Daryl."

she muttered. Taylor thought she was being followed by a walker.

"You're better than I thought at that."

stated Daryl, nodding at her crossbow.

"Why'd you follow me?"

asked Taylor in an annoyed way as she shot yet another squirrel in a tree next to Daryl.

"Had to make sure that you were okay."

replied Daryl while rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip.

"I'm better off on my own."

grunted Taylor.

"How many did ya get?"

asked Daryl walking alongside Taylor on their way back to camp, he had to walk slower because he had longer legs than Taylor.

"Six."

replied Taylor. She saw another one run across the fallen leaves ahead of her. She quickly shot it and picked the squirrel up.

"Seven. What about you?"

asked Taylor, reloading her bow and swinging the strap over her shoulder.

"Five."

replied Daryl,

"Give 'em to me. I'll cook them, you need some rest. You've had a long day."

Taylor handed Daryl the squirrels and walked back to camp. Carol stopped her and handed her a long-sleeved, green, plaid flannel shirt, a white tank top to wear under it and some faded jeans.

"There's a pond behind the cabin. Just inside the treeline. You can clean up there."

said Carol while sweetly smiling at Taylor.

"Thanks for all that you've done for me."

said Taylor as she walked over to the pond. When she reached the edge of the bank she looked down at her reflection in the crystal clear water. She looked worse than she thought. Her face had dirt smeared across it and she had a cut under her right eye. Her hair was tangled and she looked like she was just skin and bones. She pulled off her shirt and ripped pants and waded into the water. She submerged herself and rubbed all of the dirt out of her hair while underwater. She scrubbed her face clean with her hands and she observed her scars. They were a lot more visible when her arms were clean, she was glad that Carol got her a shirt with sleeves. She felt the larger scars on her back and winced at the memory of getting them. She got out of the frigid water once she was clean and she put on her new clothes that Carol got her. They fit perfectly. Taylor made sure that the sleeves were covering her scars before returning back to camp. She walked back into the camp and sat around the fire just outside of the door between Daryl and Carol.

"How do they fit?"

asked Carol.

"Perfectly. Thanks."

replied Taylor. Daryl handed everyone a cooked squirrel, giving Lori two because she was pregnant. Taylor took hers and smiled a thank you to Daryl. It was getting late so Taylor went inside of the cabin and counted the number of sleeping bags. _Seven _thought Taylor. She strode over to the wall and laid on her side, sleep finding her in seconds. When Taylor woke up she yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her hair into a ponytail with her hair tie that was on her wrist.

"Morning."

said Rick suddenly almost making Taylor jump. He was sitting on the opposite wall loading the guns that she and Daryl had found yesterday.

"Morning."

replied Taylor uneasily. She didn't feel comfortable talking to him like she did with Carol and Daryl.

"I'm glad that Daryl and Lori talked me into letting you stay. Without you we wouldn't have had dinner or these guns."

stated Rick.

"I'm doing my part in the group."

replied Taylor while fiddling with her necklace shaped like an angel wing that her sister had given her.

"Thanks for contributing to the group."

said Rick. Taylor didn't reply to him. They looked up at each other as they both heard footsteps and five or six men talking. Taylor woke up Daryl, T-Dog, and Glenn and they knew something was wrong immediately.

"Quite a few guys are out there, talking."

explained Taylor in a hushed whisper as Rick gave each of them a gun besides Daryl who stuck with his crossbow. Taylor picked up her bow as well and Rick led them out of the back door of the cabin quietly. Rick led the small patrol within eyesight of the seven men and called out,

"Why are you here?"

The men spun around, they were all armed with rifles. The man on the far left aimed for Rick and pulled the trigger missing him by a few inches. Both groups spread out in the woods shooting at each other and dodging bullets. Rick killed two of the men closest to him and Glenn and T-Dog each killed one. Taylor and Daryl managed to each get an arrow into a man's skull. Taylor started to inch over to the tree where Daryl was hiding behind when she saw the last man in a bush, he was aiming straight for Daryl. Taylor ran in front of Daryl to protect him from the bullet. She saw the man's body tense up as he was about to pull the trigger. _I'll never get to him! _thought Taylor nervously. She dove in front of Daryl praying that she'd block the bullet with her body like she used to block shots on goal in soccer. Taylor's body fell to the hard ground with a thud. Daryl spun around, saw the man and shot him with his crossbow. Then he saw Taylor on the ground not moving.

"No!"

yelled Daryl as he kneeled over Taylor's unconscious body desperately trying to see if she was still alive. She had a pulse but it was faint. The rest of the patrol ran over to him and looked down at Taylor. Blood was quickly seeping through her shirt on her right side. She'd been shot.


	6. Memories

"She alive Daryl?"

asked Rick cautiously, knowing that if she was dead Daryl would try to kill someone.

"Barely."

replied Daryl, tears starting to sting his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and said,

"Glenn go get Hershel. Now!"

Daryl picked up Taylor gently, careful to not wake her and let her figure out what just happened.

"C'mon!"

yelled Daryl at the others as he ran back to the cabin.

"Hershel!"

yelled Rick who was following Daryl close behind.

Hershel and Glenn walked out of the cabin. As soon as Hershel saw Taylor he became pale.

"What happened?"

asked Hershel in a serious tone, gawking at Taylor who lay in Daryl's arms unconscious. Blood now covered her whole right side of her shirt and was starting to stain Daryl's as well.

"She saved my life and got shot."

replied Daryl as he set Taylor down in the grass outside of the door of the cabin. Hershel took one glance at Taylor and then said to Glenn,

"Go with Maggie to the pharmacy on the corner about a mile back get any medical supplies you can and hurry. We don't have much time."

Glenn turned around and woke Maggie. He told her what happened and what they had to do quickly. Hershel unbuttoned Taylor's plaid shirt with trembling hands and rolled up her tank top just above the bottom of her rib cage, where the bullet went in. He gasped at the sight of many scars zigzagging across her stomach along with everyone awake but Daryl.

Taylor was dreaming of a memory. She was home, her sister Reagan was at her boyfriend's house. She was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when she heard the front door slam shut, she turned around and saw her drunk dad. _Oh shit!_ thought Taylor. Every time when her dad came home from the bar and Reagan was gone he'd take his anger out on Taylor, by beating her until he passed out. Taylor stood up from the couch and tried to sneak to her room unnoticed.

"Don't you be thinking about goin' anywhere!"

ordered her dad in his booming voice. Taylor winced.

"Where's Reagan?"

questioned Taylor's father grabbing onto Taylor's wrist tightly until she yelped in agony.

"At Trenton's house."

replied Taylor in a trembling voice. Her father yelled something intelligible and slapped Taylor across the face. She yelped in pain, her face didn't sting but her side felt like it was on fire. He backed her up into a corner and continued to punch and kick her repeatedly. With every blow the pain in her side increased. She passed out in her dream and woke up in the real world.

Daryl saw Taylor's eyes flutter open and heard her moan in pain. He snapped his head around and leaned over her stroking her hair comfortingly. Taylor looked up and saw Daryl hovering above her.

"Ow."

groaned Taylor, still feeling her side throbbing.

"Its okay Taylor."

comforted Daryl.

"What happened? Where's Carol?"

asked Taylor wincing at the pain.

"Carol's asleep."

replied Daryl uneasily.

"What happened?"

questioned Taylor again.

Daryl looked down at Taylor's side, seeing the bullet wound again. He winced at the sight.

"You were shot."

replied Daryl, his eyes becoming watery again. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Did you get hurt?"

asked Taylor hoping that he'd say no and that she'd saved him from harm, even if it meant that she might die from blood loss.

"No."

replied Daryl after a short pause. Taylor tried to lift her head to catch a glimpse of how bad the damage was.

"Don't."

ordered Daryl,

"It'll only hurt worse."

Taylor groaned again. She heard a car approaching them. The doors opened and shut.

"You two okay?"

asked Hershel.

"We got the stuff."

replied Glenn as he placed a basket of medical bandages and needles next to Hershel. Maggie also set down a basket but it had pills in it instead. Daryl looked up at them and nodded while saying,

"Thanks."

They didn't reply to him. Hershel took out a cloth and poured some clear liquid on it, Taylor couldn't read the bottle. He placed it on the wound and Taylor yelled from the pain. Daryl put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from waking the others. Hershel continued to hold the cloth over the wound for several minutes. Carol appeared in the doorway and gasped in horror at the sight of Taylor on the ground, blood was everywhere and Daryl was covering her mouth with his hand.

"What happened?"

asked Carol in a frightened tone. Rick stood up and pulled her away from Taylor, explaining what happened in the last hour. Hershel removed the cloth and dabbed the blood around the wound, washing it off. Hershel pulled out some tweezers and reached into the wound to pull out the bullet. Taylor started to cry out from the immense pain that was overcoming her body. Once Hershel pulled out the bullet he pulled out some string and a needle and began to stitch her up. Taylor writhed in pain and yelled but Daryl covered her mouth again and Glenn and T-Dog pinned her down on the ground. Carol rejoined the group that was awake and watched Hershel stitch up Taylor. When he was halfway done her body went limp.

"No! No! NO!"

yelled Daryl and he put his head to Taylor's chest to hear her heartbeat. She was still alive. Daryl sighed in relief. As Hershel finished stitching her up he stated,

"She's lost a lot of blood. We can't get back on the road until she's healthy again."

Rick looked up at Hershel and asked,

"What if the herd catches up and we have to leave?"

"If that happens there's a big chance that she won't make it."

replied Hershel.

"We could just leave her. Save us the trouble."

said T-Dog. Daryl glared at him and yelled,

"We ain't leavin' her! Not after what happened to Sophia! That ain't gonna change. So deal with it!"

Everyone looked up at Daryl then at Taylor as she started to stir again. Carol walked over to her and knelt next to her and brushed her bangs out of her face. Daryl glanced at Carol and backed away from her, she was to close for comfort. He backed away and leaned against a nearby tree, still looking at Taylor's face. Taylor groaned again and opened her eyes.

"Carol?"

said Taylor as she stared up at the small figure above her.

"I'm here Taylor."

replied Carol reassuringly while stroking Taylor's hair.

"Hi."

said Taylor. She squeezed her eyes shut from the immense pain that overcame her.

"Maggie, get the pain medicine."

ordered Hershel. Maggie pulled out a small bottle of pills and poured a bit into her hand. Taylor tried to sit up but the pain was still too overpowering.

"Lay down."

said Carol. Hershel took the white pill that Maggie handed to him and gave it to Taylor and said,

"Take this. It'll stop the pain."

Taylor put the pill in her mouth and swallowed. She laid her head on the ground and fell asleep again.

"Let's take her inside."

said Daryl as he scooped Taylor up in his arms and carried her inside of the cabin. he set her down in the spot where she slept last night. He sat down next to her and once the rest of the group got back to doing something he whispered,

"I'm sorry. I failed you."

Taylor suddenly said without opening her eyes,

"I had to. I saved you like you saved me. I'd rather die in the place of you than let you die."

Daryl smiled, grabbed his crossbow and walked out of the cabin leaving Taylor alone so she could rest.


	7. Exploring

Daryl walked out of the cabin to go get any of the weapons on the men that shot Taylor earlier and to burn their bodies after stabbing his knife in their head. He swung his loaded crossbow over his shoulder and went to work. The whole time he was worrying about Taylor. He grabbed the last gun and knife and shoved it into the gun bag angrily. They'd shot Taylor and she was hurt. He promised her that nothing bad would happen to her and something happened to her right next to him. Daryl stacked the bodies and set fire to them. He had a soft side for kids and he never really showed it until Sophia went missing and Taylor arrived. He stalked back to camp and set the guns and knives on the table and spun around to go hunting.

Taylor fell asleep yet again that day after Daryl apologized to her for no reason. When she woke up it was early afternoon. She was alone in the house. She sat up against the wall before the medicine wore off. She lifted her shirt, revealing her scars and bullet wound. _God dammit!_ thought Taylor as she realized that the others had seen her scars. She picked up an arrow and twirled it inbetween her long fingers for awhile because she was bored. After she got tired of playing with the arrow she reached for her silver angel wing necklace. _it's the only thing that I have left of her._ realized Taylor as she thought of Reagan. Her head snapped up as she heard light footsteps in front of her.

"Hi."

grumbled Taylor, she wasn't in the mood to make friends with Beth.

"Hi!"

smiled Beth,

"Hershel wanted me to check on you. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

stated Taylor looking into Beth's big blue eyes.

"I hope you feel better. Holler if you need anything."

said Beth as she walked away. Taylor redid her hair and put it in a messy bun as she looked at the tape and gauze that was covering her wound. She clumsily stood up waiting for her legs to work again and took a step forward. She stumbled a bit but regained her balance quickly. She walled out of the small house and strode over to Rick who was cleaning the guns and asked,

"Have you gone in the rest of the house yet?"

Rick looked up at Taylor surprised and said,

"What the hell are you doing?! You're supposed to be resting. If Daryl knew about this-"

Taylor cut him off and said in her southern accent,

"I'm fine. The pain meds are workin'."

Rick looked up at her questionably and stated,

"No not yet."

"Then let's go do it."

replied Taylor.

"You are in no condition to be doin' this. I was gonna wait for Daryl to come back before we do it."

argued Rick.

"There might be food."

said Carl, defending Taylor.

"He's right."

stated Taylor,

"There's a possibility."

"We're still waiting for Daryl though."

said Rick in a stubborn tone.

"We're starving on just the squirrels."

argued Taylor.

"Like Carl said there might be food and more sleeping bags. The sooner we do it the quicker we get the supplies if there are any."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're injured and you can't do it."

retorted Rick.

"I'm okay."

replied Taylor.

"I feel better than I look."

Rick sighed and looked up and saw Daryl on the edge of the treeline walking back to camp. Taylor followed his gaze and saw Daryl as well.

"Shit."

muttered Taylor. She was screwed. _Daryl ain't gonna be happy to see me up and about._ thought Taylor sourly. As Daryl neared Taylor sat down and looked over at Rick expectantly.

"Hey Daryl."

called out Rick,

"Wanna go check out the rest of the house with Glenn, T-Dog and me?"

Daryl glanced over at Taylor before answering,

"Sure."

"I'm goin' too."

stated Taylor.

"No ya ain't."

argued Rick.

"Who's gonna stop me from goin'?"

questioned Taylor.

"Ya supposed to be restin'."

stated Daryl.

"Don't you go worryin' 'bout me. I'm fine."

said Taylor.

"Fine. You can go as long as your careful not to hurt yourself. I'll keep an eye on ya."

said Daryl.

"Then it's settled."

stated Rick as he walked away to get Glenn and T-Dog. Daryl sat next to Taylor and said nothing as they waited for Rick to return. Taylor broke the silence by saying,

"You get their guns and ammo?"

"Yes."

replied Daryl.

"Why do ya want to clear out the rest of the house with us even though you're hurt?"

questioned Daryl.

"I'm bored sittin' around all day and I'm fine. It looks a lot worse than it feels."

replied Taylor. A few minutes later Rick returned with Glenn and T-Dog.

"Let's go."

said Rick. Everyone grabbed their weapons, Rick got his pistol, Taylor and Daryl had their crossbows and Glenn and T-Dog got their rifles. Rick and the rest of them went into the cabin's front room. The only rooms that were clear was the living room and one bedroom. There was three rooms left that they had to check. Taylor guessed that one was the kitchen and the others were bedrooms.

"Daryl and Taylor go in the one at the end of the hall. I'll go in the room on the left and Glenn and T-Dog take the one on the right. If there's anything useful take it. Let's go."

ordered Rick. Taylor and Daryl loaded their crossbows quickly before they opened the door. Daryl looked back at Taylor and put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet before he opened the door. They both raised their crossbows as Daryl turned the handle of the door and opened it with an eerie creaking sound. Taylor's heart beat against her chest quickly out of anxiety. Daryl stepped forward and let Taylor in behind him. She stood next to him and looked around the large room. It was the kitchen. Taylor followed Daryl towards the small table in the middle of the room cautiously. There was food on the counter and in the open cupboards, too much to carry. As Daryl and Taylor neared the pantry he paused before yanking open the door. Taylor held her breath and pulled the trigger of her crossbow instinctively when she saw a walker turn around towards them inside. Two arrows hit the walker in the forehead with a sickening thump. Daryl and Taylor looked at each other then pulled out their arrows and reloaded their bows.

"Nice shot."

said Daryl.

"Right back at ya."

replied Taylor taking a deep breath and clutching her side for a moment. Daryl noticed immediately and asked with worry in his voice,

"You okay?"

"Pill's wearing off."

replied Taylor as she grimaced in pain,

"Let's get this over with."

Daryl nodded at her and they continued on in silence. The pair walked side by side and looked in every spot a walker could hide and found nothing. Taylor and Daryl spun around at the sound of a door squealing open. They lowered their weapons as they saw Rick enter through another door that connected the rooms together.

"Find anythin'?"

asked Rick.

"A walker and a ton of canned food."

replied Taylor as she slung her crossbow over her shoulder and clutched her side again.

"I'll take the body out and burn it."

said Daryl to Taylor,

"You need to rest and get another pill from Hershel."

"We'll keep the food in here. There's too much to move around."

said Rick as he turned around and picked up two sleeping bags next to him on the floor. Daryl put his hand on Taylor's shoulder and said softly,

"Let's get you to Hershel before you fall down."

"'Kay."

replied Taylor as Daryl escorted her down the hall and made sure that she laid down and was alright before he got Hershel.

"Be back in a minute."

said Daryl to Taylor right before he walked out to get Hershel.

"Hey Hershel!"

Daryl called out as he spotted Hershel talking to Beth a few hundred feet away. Hershel looked up at Daryl and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

asked Hershel.

"It's hurtin' her again. Got any more pills?"

replied Daryl.

"Yes."

answered Hershel. He walked inside the cabin and pulled out the medicine bottle. Hershel also pulled out a cup, he handed it to Daryl.

"Fill this with some water."

Hershel ordered. Daryl took the cup and did as he was told. Hershel walked over to Taylor and asked,

"You okay? Do you have a headache or a fever? Are you dizzy?"

"No. Just in pain."

groaned Taylor.

"Here."

said Hershel as he gave Taylor the pill. She snatched the pill and saw Daryl come in with a cup full of water. He set it down next to her and she swallowed the pill and took a swig of water smiling up at him. He sat next to her and brushed her bangs out of her face. Taylor grabbed his hand and mumbled,

"Love you, dad."

to Daryl before she fell asleep.


	8. Learnin' To Shoot

Daryl stared down at Taylor who was clutching his arm in surprise. She had just called him dad.

"I'll check on her in the morning and take the stitches out in the morning She's healing faster than I thought."

stated Hershel, interrupting his thoughts.

"Alright, thanks for helping her."

replied Daryl slowly, still looking down at Taylor's sleeping body in awe. Hershel stood up and walked out of the door to resume his conversation with Beth. Carol walked in, taking his place. She was folding laundry just outside the door and she faintly heard Taylor mumble to Daryl.

"She only talks to you."

stated Carol looking down at Taylor's peaceful form. Daryl looked up from Taylor and up at Carol and said,

"That's not true. She talks to you quite a bit."

"I meant that she's comfortable near you. She's always tense around the rest of us. You're a good father for her. Really."

"How'd you know about that?"

growled Daryl turning towards her without moving his arm so he wouldn't awake Taylor. Carol sat next to Taylor but not too close so she wouldn't make Daryl uncomfortable. She gazed at Daryl with her bright blue eyes and replied,

"I was doing laundry and I heard her."

He scoffed and turned back towards Taylor. Carol stayed and watched Taylor as well. As Daryl observed Taylor he noticed how relaxed and calm she was around him. The exact opposite of how she was with the rest of the group besides Carol.

* * *

Taylor was dreaming again, but this time she wasn't dreaming about her father beating her. Instead she was remembering the time when she was at her uncle's house for a party and Skyler was there. Three months before the disease broke out. Everyone was in the backyard talking and drinking beer except for her and Skyler, who stuck with Coke. Taylor was leaning against the wall listening to music on her phone when Skyler tapped her on the shoulder. Taylor pulled out her earbuds and spun around in surprise.

"Sup Skyler."

she said once she recognized him.

"Hey Taylor."

replied Skyler with a smile on his face.

"Wanna ditch them and shoot some guns?"

he asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah. I'd rather do anything than sitting here with 'em"

replied Taylor while setting down her Coke on the table and putting her phone in her back pocket of her jeans.

"Well c'mon!"

said Skyler as he led Taylor in the garage and opened up the cabinet with the guns and a crossbow in it. He picked out two rifles, a pistol, and the crossbow.

"Take these."

grunted Skyler as he handed her the two rifles. Skyler also pulled out a few boxes of ammo and put them in a backpack.

"Where we goin'?"

asked Taylor swinging the straps over her shoulder excitedly.

"I'll show you. It's just inside the woods on the edge of the property."

replied Skyler leading Taylor towards their destination. Taylor followed Skyler, her boots crunching on the dead leaves in the green grass.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?"

he asked thoughtfully. Taylor replied quietly,

"No. But I've always wanted to."

at Taylor's reply Skyler stopped and stared at her like she was crazy and said,

"Somethin's wrong with ya girl! Y'all sure ya from Georgia? Almost everyone in the town's fired a gun before."

"Well I guess you're gonna have to teach me how to then."

replied Taylor with a mocking smile on her face. Skyler resumed walking and stopped in a small clearing with cans and glass beer bottles set up as targets.

"We're here."

he grinned as he turned around to face her. Taylor looked into his dark brown eyes with her own bright green eyes with flecks of hazel and said,

"Let's get started then. Show me what to do."

Skyler ran his hand through his black hair before replying,

"Alright, give me the rifles. We'll start with those."

He held his hand out for them after he placed the pistol and crossbow on the ground next to a tree carefully and sat down. Taylor slid the straps off of her shoulder and handed them over to Skyler and sat down next to him. He took them out of their bags and gave Taylor one of them. Skyler pulled out the box of ammo and placed it on the ground between the two of them. He dumped a few bullets in his hand and Taylor did the same, watching him carefully. Skyler taught her how to load the gun, cock it, and aim it at the target in just a few minutes.

"Ya got it?"

asked Skyler. Taylor replied,

"Yeah. I think so."

"Okay then. Let's see how accurate you are. Ya see that red can over there on the stump? You have 3 tries to hit it. Alright?"

stated Skyler. Taylor nodded and answered while sighing,

"Alright."

Taylor kneeled behind an overturned table and rested the barrel of the gun on the top. She took a deep breath and looked through the scope at her target and pulled the trigger. It was a perfect shot. The dented can clattered off of the stump loudly. Skyler chuckled and commented,

"You're a natural."

"Just 'cause I'm a girl don't mean I ain't good at shootin'."

said Taylor jokingly. She stood up and put the gun in the case and zipped it up, grinning. Skyler picked up the pistol from the roots of the tree and pulled out the clip to see it full of bullets. He looked up at Taylor and asked,

"Wanna try my .44?"

Taylor glanced at him and paused before replying.

"Sure. I'll try."

She walked over to him and listened to him explain to her how to shoot it for about 3 minutes. Skyler handed her his favorite gun and asked,

"On your far left see the glass Bud Light bottle?"

"Yup. I got it."

replied Taylor determination in her voice. She stepped in front of Skyler, cocked the gun, and aimed the pistol at the bottle. It didn't feel right to her it wasn't her weapon, neither was the rifle. She lined up the shot and pulled the trigger. Dead on. She smirked.

"You proved me wrong, yet again. Girls can shoot pretty well."

admitted Skyler in defeat. Taylor strode to him and gave him his precious .44 Magnum. He took it from her gladly and watched her pick up the crossbow. She sat down and loaded the bow with an arrow easily. Taylor then stood up not bothering to acknowledge Skyler who was trying to show her how it worked and aimed the bow at a tin can on a rock, pulling the trigger as soon as she lined up the crosshairs on the scope with it. The arrow pierced the tin and sent it bouncing to the hard ground. Immediately after Taylor picked up the crossbow she knew that it was her favorite weapon. It felt... right to her, made for her. She swung the strap of her bow over her shoulder and pulled the arrow out of the dented can and said with a smile,

"Ain't as bad as I thought I was."

Skyler gawked at her and stuttered,

"Y-Yeah, even I can't hit it with that thing."

Taylor looked up at the darkening sky and stated,

"It's gettin' late. We should head back before they realize we're gone."

"Good idea."

said Skyler uneasily as he grabbed the rifles and box of ammo. _Best to go 'fore she pays for it. _Many times before when Taylor was late to something and her dad found out she showed up the next day with a black eye or a cut on her arm. The two walked back to the party in silence Skyler put the stuff back into the cabinet and Taylor pulled her phone out of her pocket and put her earbuds in as if nothing ever happened. They walked into the backyard again, side by side.

* * *

Daryl and Carol sat next to Taylor for half an hour until she stirred. Daryl looked down at her as she released her grip on his arm. She stretched out and opened her eyes, cloudy gray again.

"Ya hungry?"

asked Daryl while chewing on his thumbnail. Taylor sat up and replied,

"Yeah."

she hadn't eaten at all that day.

"I'll get us somethin' to eat."

said Carol in her sweet voice. Daryl suddenly said,

"You didn't get beat in your dream."

Taylor stared at him, a confused expression on her face.

"You didn't flinch or moan or thrash around in your sleep like you did before."

he stated. Taylor didn't reply. Carol strode back into the room with a 3 plastic plates with hot corn that was heated over the fire and some meat that Daryl hunted along with a fork. Taylor took hers and ate it quickly. The meat was rabbit. Daryl and Carol ate their helping slower. Once Taylor finished Carol held out her half eaten plate of food and asked,

"You want it?"

"No. You need your energy too. I'm full."

refused Taylor. The day faded away in a few minutes and the rest of the group walked in the room, crowded around Rick and discussed the sleeping situations.

"There's two beds. Nine sleeping bags and 11 of us. So Lori take a bed 'cause you're pregnant and Taylor take the other 'cause you're hurt. The rest of us have sleeping bags so that's situated."

ordered Rick.

"I don't want a bed."

imputed Taylor,

"Let Carl have it."

"Okay then."

stated Rick,

"Daryl take first watch then T-Dog then I will. Glenn, Hershel and Maggie'll watch tomorrow."

Taylor caught the rolled up sleeping bag that Glenn tossed to her and unrolled it next to Carol's and said,

"'Night mom."

and fell asleep again.


	9. Scars

Carol heard Taylor faintly and smiled to herself. She replied,

"Good night sweetie."

before drifting off to sleep as well. When Taylor woke up in the morning from a dreamless sleep she gazed around the small room and saw only Daryl and Glenn awake too. Taylor crawled out of her sleeping bag and pulled her long hair back in a ponytail. She glanced up quickly at the small figure who entered the room. It was Carl. He walked over to Taylor and sat down next to her, causing her to cringe away.

"Hi!"

he exclaimed. Taylor looked at him out of the corner of her eye in fear, deciding whether she should respond to him or not.

"Hi Carl."

she responded softly. Carl tugged on the sleeve of his maroon jacket before asking,

"How'd you get your scars?"

Taylor looked down at the ground in shame while clutching her necklace and didn't respond.

"Oh. Sorry."

apologized Carl as he figured it out. The way she flinched, how she almost never talked, and only talking to members of the group who were beat as well. Taylor looked up and stated,

"It ain't your fault. Ya don't need to be apologizing for it. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

promised Carl. Taylor glanced up at him and smiled a thank you.

"You do look like Sophia. 'Cept for the eyes."

observed Carl while looking at Taylor's flawless face. He thought she was beautiful. Taylor gazed into Carl's blue eyes and blushed for a moment.

"Carol told me the same thing."

she stated.

"Because it's true."

said Carl,

"Your eyes change color based on your mood right?"

Taylor looked up at Carl in surprise.

"Yeah."

Taylor replied,

"Bright blue when I'm scared, hazel when I'm nervous, light green with hazel when I'm excited, dark brown when I'm mad, and cloudy gray is the natural color."

"Cool."

said Carl brushing his brown bangs out of his eyes. While she and Carl were chatting the rest of the group awoke. Hershel, Daryl, Beth, and Rick approached the two and Hershel said to Taylor,

"I'm going to take the stitches out. After I do, take it easy. We don't want the wound to get worse."

Taylor glanced over at Carl and laid on her back to make it easier for Hershel. Hershel sat next to Taylor's right side where the wound was and lifted her shirt to the bottom of her ribcage again. Taylor watched him until the first scar was uncovered. As soon as she saw it she flinched and looked away before she saw the rest of them. At the sight of her scars she could feel the sting of her dad's leather belt smacking her over and over. Rick noticed and asked calmly,

"How did you get them?"

Taylor stared up at him with her innocent eyes unsure to tell him or not. She glanced over at Daryl and he nodded. Taylor took a deep breath and answered,

"My dad beat me."

in a quiet voice. Rick gazed at Taylor, imagining all of the terrible things that this little girl had to go through. Hershel quickly took out the stitches so Taylor wouldn't have to answer any more questions. Once he finished he handed her another painkiller just in case. She swallowed it and stood up to get some water. Taylor picked up her crossbow and slid the strap on her shoulder. She walked out of the cabin without saying a word and strode to the pond. She drank some water and splashed some her face. Carol followed her close behind with a light gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Today's laundry day. You can change into these and we'll wash your clothes for you."

said Carol. Taylor spun around and took the clothes from Carol and responded,

"Thanks. I'll help if you want."

Carol looked at Taylor and said,

"Thank you. We can get it done faster."

and walked over to the old red Chevy on the side of the road to get the tools. Lori, Beth, and Maggie walked towards the car as well to help Carol. Taylor walked into the trees a little ways and changed her clothes. When she finished doing so she strolled back to the pond to see the rest of the girls waiting for her. Carol gave her a brush and said,

"Here."

Taylor took it and sat on the bank next to Beth and started to scrub the dirt out of her clothes. Carol finished hanging up the clothesline and sat on the bank with the rest of them again. Beth had a brush and was doing the same as Taylor while Lori and Maggie shared a washboard and Carol hung up the clothes to dry. Beth suddenly asked,

"How did you lose your sister? You mentioned losing a sister the first night you were with us."

"Don't make her ask something she might not want to."

ordered Maggie.

"It's okay."

Taylor replied. She took a deep breath and continued,

"Three months in, we were alone in the woods hunting and a walker came up behind her and bit her."

her voice cracked at the last few words and tears stung her eyes. Carol walked up behind her and tried to comfort her by hugging her. Taylor could picture her sister laying on the ground, dead. Taylor had just put her down before she turned. Her light brown curly hair framing her face and light green eyes dull and lifeless. After that day she knew no one, she had no reason to live, everyone she loved was dead. Until she met the group.

"I know how you feel."

stated Beth.

"I lost my brother, boyfriend, and best friend."

Taylor didn't reply, she just kept washing the clothes. She listened to Carol, Beth, Maggie, and Lori talk about their lives before the disease broke out. She had nothing to say. Her life was hell before this started anyway. The girls finished washing all of the clothes in just over 2 hours. Daryl came back to camp with 3 squirrels. As he approached the cabin with his catch Taylor walked up to him and offered,

"I'll gut and cook the squirrels while you clean your arrows."

Daryl gave her the squirrels and his large knife and said,

"Thank you."

before going into the cabin to clean his arrows.

Taylor strode to the smoking fire and placed a squirrel on a flat rock after adding a small log to the dying flames. She cut it open and placed all of the good meat in a small bowl. She did the same with the other two. Taylor pierced a few pieces of meat through a stick and began to cook it over the fire. A few minutes later Carl joined her silently and copied her. When the pair cooked all of the meat it was sunset. Lori walked out with a pot and began to cook some rice next to Carl. Taylor and Carl divided the food evenly among 11 plates for dinner. The group gathered around the campfire and Carl and Taylor handed out their food. Taylor sat between Carol and Carl and ate her food silently until Glenn got his guitar out of the Hyundai and brought to the fire.


	10. Singing

Taylor stared at the guitar and finished eating as quick as she could. Glenn saw her staring at his guitar and asked,

"You know how to play?"

"Yes."

replied Taylor blushing, she was embarrassed that he'd caught her staring.

"Here."

said Glenn, holding the neck of the guitar towards her. She took the guitar and tuned it, aware that everyone was staring at her. She started playing and began to sing.

"_Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm going to make this place your home."_

Her voice was perfect and angelic. Beth joined her, her own voice joining Taylor's and becoming one.

"_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might track you down _

_If you get lost, you can always be found _

_Just know you're not alone _

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home."_

Carl and Maggie started to hum along with Beth and Taylor. Everyone was smiling except for Daryl who almost never smiled, Rick and Lori. The girls continued the rest of the song,

"_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down _

_If you get lost you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone _

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home."_

When Taylor and Beth stopped singing everyone clapped for them. Taylor looked down, embarrassed, she never sang in front of people.

"Where'd you learn to play?"

asked Glenn with a smile on his face from the upbeat song.

"My friend Skyler taught me. We were in the same class."

answered Taylor, smiling as well. A twig snapped behind Taylor and she spun around, her knife ready to kill. Before she could move an arrow hit it inbetween the eyes. Taylor turned around again and saw Daryl, his crossbow still aimed above her head. Taylor pulled the arrow out of its head and passed it to Daryl.

"Thanks."

she sighed. Carl questioned,

"Can you play any other good songs?"

"Only one other one I can think of. It's called Lead Me Home."

replied Taylor, picking up the guitar again. She played the intro then rewarded the group again with her beautiful singing voice.

"_Oh Lord live inside me, Lead me on my way_

_Oh Lord live inside me, Lead me on my way_

_Lead me home, Lead me home_

_Oh Lord in the darkness, Lead me on my way_

_Oh Lord in the darkness, Lead me on my way_

_Lead me home, Lead me home_

_Hmmmmmmmm __Hmmmmmmmm_

_Oh Lord heaven's waiting, Open up your door_

_Oh Lord heaven's waiting, Open up your door _

_Lead me home, Lead me home_

_Lead me home, Lead me home _

_Lead me home, Lead me home."_

Everyone clapped for her again. Taylor hated being the center of attention but she got to do two things she loved, sing and play guitar. She yawned and stood up, taking her crossbow with her. She said,

"I'm going to be-"

Then suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw many figures in the distance down the road where they came from.

"Walkers!"

shouted Taylor. Daryl sprang up and asked,

"How many?"

"A whole herd. From where we came."

she replied nervously. Rick ordered,

"Get all of the supplies you can, hurry!"

Taylor and the rest of the group ran into the house and grabbed the sleeping bags, their clothes, the 2 bags of guns, and all of the canned food they could possibly carry. Taylor piled all of the supplies she grabbed in the back of the red Chevy including the guitar as fast as she could. After Daryl and Carol put their stuff in the Hyundai they got on Daryl's motorcycle and drove to the front of the cars.

"They're getting closer!"

yelled Lori frantically as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Chevy. Rick and Carl ran out and jumped in the car as well. Carl and Taylor sat in the backseat and Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, and T-Dog went in the Hyundai. Rick slammed down on the gas as the walkers began to reach the vehicles and try to get to them. Taylor set her crossbow in the empty seat next to her. She grabbed her side and leaned against the back of the seat. Carl took a deep breath to try to calm himself down and readjusted his sheriff's hat.

"Everyone okay?"

questioned Rick running his hand through his wavy black hair.

"Yeah."

replied Taylor and Carl in unison. Lori nodded, she still hadn't gotten over Shane's death. Taylor yawned again and fell asleep. When she woke up they were still driving and her head was leaning on Carl's shoulder. She sat up again and twirled her necklace. Taylor shivered, winter was closing in quick. She pulled her knees up to her chest and squeezed them, trying to keep warm in the cold car. Rick looked in the rearview mirror and saw her freezing. He took off his jacket while driving and tossed it to her.

"I'm okay."

refused Taylor with her teeth chattering. Rick sighed and didn't reply. He knew that she would still refuse, Taylor always put the group before herself. Taylor put the warm jacket on and stopped shivering immediately after she zipped it up. Taylor wasn't Rick's kid but he treated her as if she was. Carl then woke up as well. Within minutes of waking up Carl asked Taylor,

"How long were you alone out there?"

"About 9 months roughly."

replied Taylor while looking out the window. They drove in the town until around noon when they stopped in front of another small house. They would stay there until the herd caught up. They'd keep running unless they found a save place to stay until they die. Taylor got out of the car and over to Daryl and Carol and hugged them.

"You alright?"

asked Daryl. Taylor replied,

"I'm alive and have you two. I ain't hurt."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is kinda short.**


	11. Two Months Later

2 months later. The group had been scavenging and going house to house and leaving to go somewhere else as soon as a few walkers were in sight. It was the middle of winter and they ran out of food a week ago and prey was scarce. Taylor's bonds with the group have gotten stronger, especially with Daryl, Carol, Carl, and Beth. But they were slowly starving.

* * *

The car came to a halt yet again. Daryl, Rick, T-Dog, Carl, and Taylor hopped out of their vehicles and ran to the front of a new house that they would stay in until danger approached them again. Rick forced open the doors, the others close behind him armed with weapons. Two walkers were just inside the door. Rick shot one with his pistol with a silencer and T-Dog stabbed one in the forehead with a sharp-ended pole. It was a two story house, the fourth one they'd came across since Taylor was with the group. The five of them carried on with the drill without saying a word.

Daryl and Taylor went through the right door and Rick and T-Dog took the left. Carl peeked his head into a few rooms until he found the kitchen, he was the person who'd search for food in a new house. Taylor followed Daryl towards a closed door. They paused for a moment before Daryl reached out to the handle. As his fingers brushed the cold metal the door swung open, Rick pointing his gun ready to kill until he realized who they were. Taylor laughed and Daryl smiled. The two turned around and walked upstairs with T-Dog behind them. T-Dog stepped in a room to clear it out. Daryl and Taylor stalked into another room crossbows loaded. The only living creature inside was an owl that Daryl shot. Once the upstairs was safe the three walked back in to the front room.

Daryl began to pluck the feathers off of the small owl while Taylor and Rick made sure everybody got in the house safely and brought the sleeping bags inside for the night. As everyone started to sit and settle in Carl walked in with 3 cans. Two of them had dog food and the other one had peaches. He opened the can with the peaches and gave some to each person on a plate or in a bowl with a spoon. When Taylor got her share she glanced up at Lori and held her helping out towards her.

"Take it. You have to feed two people."

stated Taylor as she nodded at Lori's bulging stomach. Lori shook her head and replied,

"You need to eat too."

"I'll be fine Lori."

snapped Taylor impatiently. Lori took the peaches and ate them as well. Carl was halfway done opening the dog food when Rick stormed in. He snatched the can away from Carl and read the label. Rick glared at Carl before throwing the can in the fireplace, making Daryl jump. T-Dog glanced out of the curtains to see 7-8 walkers wandering on the street. Rick looked out of the window too and said,

"Let's go. Walkers."

The group immediately stood up and ran outside to put their belongings in the cars. When all of them were in the cars they drove off.

* * *

Glenn stopped the car in the middle of the road on the outside of the small town and the others stopped behind him. Everyone got out of the cars except for Lori who was carsick, she would give birth any day now. Taylor, Beth, and Carl each got on one side of the cars and the group on watch for any walkers while they were stopped with their weapons. Beth had an axe that they found in a tool store, Taylor had her crossbow and Carl had his pistol with a silencer on it. Beth stood at the back of the cars and Taylor and Carl watched on the front and the sides by the adults who were discussing where to go next and looking at the map of the state.

"We've got no place left to go."

said T-Dog. Maggie stated,

"When this herd meets up with us we will be cut off. We'll never make it south."

"What you say, there's about 150 ahead?"

asked Daryl. Glenn replied,

"As of last week, could be twice that by now."

"This river could've delayed them. If we move fast we might have a shot to tear right through that-"

suggested Hershel, pointing at the map. T-Dog interrupted,

"Yeah but if this group joins up with that one they could spill out this way."

"So we're blocked."

concluded Maggie. _We'll never stop running from them. _thought Taylor miserably. The group hadn't eaten in 3 days.

"The only thing to do is double back to 27 swing toward Greenville."

stated Rick.

"Yeah we picked through that already it's like we spent the winter going in circles."

said T-Dog. Rick replied while looking at Lori sitting the car,

"Yeah I know. I know. Head anew 'nd then push west, haven't been through there yet. We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks."

They nodded to show Rick that they understood. Hershel pulled Rick aside and stated,

"She can't go on like this much longer. We need to find someplace safe to have the baby."

"I'm trying."

replied Rick before walking over to Daryl who was standing by his motorcycle. Taylor, Carl, and Beth stopped guarding the cars and they got back in their vehicles except for Taylor, she strode over to Daryl and Rick.

"While everyone's got their panties in a wad let's go hunting."

suggested Daryl. Rick replied,

"Good idea."

"I'll go with y'all."

Taylor said. Daryl nodded at her and the three walked into the woods, following an old and rusty set of railroad tracks. They trekked on side by side in silence until a bright white flower caught Taylor and Daryl's eye. Daryl picked it up and held it out to Taylor.

"A Cherokee rose. Good luck."

said Taylor as she looked at the flower. Daryl placed it in Taylor's hair neatly. Rick, Daryl, and Taylor continued for a few more minutes. On one side of the tracks the trees thinned out and across a small stream there was a prison infested with walkers. The hunting group stared at it in awe.

"Home."

mumbled Taylor while grinning.

"We can do it."

said Rick to himself,

"It's secure."

"C'mon. Let's go tell the others."

ordered Daryl. The three ran back to the rest of the group excitedly. They had found themselves what could possibly be their permanent home.


	12. Breaking In

Taylor made it to the road first. Carol looked up from talking to Hershel about Lori with fear in her eyes as she saw Taylor running towards them.

"Get in the cars."

panted Taylor,

"We're goin' home."

At first the group stared at her with confusion clearly written on their faces but did as she told them when they saw Daryl and Rick close behind her. Rick lead the line of cars to the prison on a narrow road. When they arrived at the fence of the prison they all got out of the cars and Glenn gave Rick some bolt cutters to cut a hole in the fence so they could all get through. Daryl, T-Dog, Lori, Carol, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, and Taylor stood in a tight semi circle around Rick to protect him from being attacked as he cut the fence. Rick finished cutting and Lori slipped through the small gap.

"Hurry."

ordered Rick. T-Dog went through next then Taylor and the rest of the group slipped inside to the outer gate. Glenn took some wire and wove inbetween the fence to close it off to prevent any more walkers from entering. The group followed Daryl and Rick to the gate that would lead them into the field. As the group ran walkers pushed themselves against the fence to try to grab one of them. Rick set the bag of guns on the ground when he reached the gate.

"It's perfect."

commented Rick,

"If we can shut that gate, prevent any more from fillin' the yard we can pick off these walkers. Take the field by tonight."

"How would we shut the gate?"

questioned Hershel. Glenn replied,

"I'll do it. You guys cover me."

"No, suicide run."

argued Maggie.

"I'm the fastest."

stated Glenn. Taylor inputed,

"Maggie's right."

"No, you and Maggie and Beth draw as many as you can over there."

ordered Rick while pointing about 20 yards away from the gate.

"Pop them through the fence. Daryl and Taylor go back to the other guard tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time we don't have much ammo to waste go with Daryl and Taylor. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower."

commanded Rick while pointing to the nearest tower.

"I'll run for the gate."

Rick sighed and strapped a gun on his back. Glenn handed him some clips attached with chains to close the open gates. Carl, Maggie, T-Dog, and Glenn ran to the fence and started yelling to distract the walkers and pop them through the fence with poles and knives. Lori opened the small gate for Rick and he began to run to the open gate. Daryl, Carol, and Taylor stood in their guard tower and took aim for walkers. Carol had an assault rifle and Daryl and Taylor had their bows. Daryl shot a walker that was about to get Rick and Taylor shot another creeping towards him. Carol aimed and almost hit Rick. The bullet landed inches in front of him.

"Sorry."

she apologized. With every passing second the amount of walkers in the yard dropped. Rick finally reached the gate and he pulled it shut after kicking a walker inside so he wouldn't be attacked by it. He clipped it shut and climbed up into a guard tower to gun down walkers as well.

"We did it."

smiled Carol. Daryl shouted,

"Light it up!"

Everyone stopped stabbing walkers through the fence and began to shoot them instead until no walker remained standing. Taylor and Carol smiled at each other and each shot another walker. Rick shot the last walker. Taylor hugged Carol and Daryl before getting out of the guard tower. The three dashed back to the gate. Smiling and full of joy.

"Fantastic!"

commented Carol. Lori stood at the open gate waiting for them.

"You okay?"

asked Carol. Lori replied,

"Haven't felt better in weeks."

As Taylor walked into the field she took in all of the space they had that was safe. Carol started laughing and said,

"We haven't had this much space since we left the farm!"

Taylor swung her crossbow over her shoulder and followed Carol towards Rick. Carl, Beth, and Taylor collected some firewood for the night as the adults drove the cars inside of the fence and got all of the stuff out of the cars that they needed for the night such as sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows. Taylor sat around the campfire along with the rest of the group besides Daryl and Carol who were on watch on an overturned bus and Rick who was patrolling the fence. They were passing around a little tray with squirrel and owl meat inside. Once Glenn ate his helping he threw the bone and said,

"Mmm. Just like mom used to make."

Taylor looked over her shoulder back at Daryl and Carol occasionally. She watched Daryl pull his poncho over his head and walk towards the rest of them next to Carol. Taylor laid on her back and zipped up her light gray jacket she'd found on a run. She looked up at Hershel when he said,

"That's his third time around."

while staring at Rick who was patrolling the fences that had walkers lined up outside of them. Taylor glanced up at him and finished tying a camouflage bandanna around her wrist with her free hand and her teeth. Then Hershel suddenly spoke,

"Bethy, sing Paddy Reilly for me. I haven't heard that, I think, since your mother was alive."

"Daddy, not that one please."

begged Maggie. Hershel thought for a moment before suggesting,

"How about, The Partin' Glass."

"No one wants to hear."

stated Beth. Glenn asked,

"Why not?"

"Okay."

said Beth giving in to them. Carol and Daryl reached the fire as Beth began to sing.

_O' all the money e'erI had_, _I spent it in good company_

_And all the harm that e'er I've ever done, alas it was to none but me._

Taylor popped her head up as she recognized the lyrics. Beth saw her and motioned for her to join in. The two continued on,

"_And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall._

_So fill to me the parting glass, goodnight and joy be with you all."_

Taylor and Beth looked at Maggie expectantly, waiting for her to join in. Maggie began to sing to Glenn's surprise.

"_O' all the comrades that e'er I had, were sorry for my goin' away_

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had, would wish me one more day to staystay_

_But since it falls, unto my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not, I'll gently rise and I'll softly call,_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all, goodnight and joy be with you all."_

When they were done singing Carol sat down next to Taylor and Taylor leaned her head against her arm.

"Beautiful."

commented Hershel. The three girls didn't reply to him. Rick kneeled down in front of the fire and said,

"Better turn in now, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Clear out a cell block and we can live here. These assholes don't stand a chance."

With that Taylor and the rest of the group lied down and gradually fell into a deep sleep without any nightmares to awake them. Taylor finally fell asleep without an eye open, looking for any sudden danger.


	13. Cell Block C

When Taylor woke up she glanced around to see Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie awake talking about going hand-to-hand to kill the walkers inside because they were getting low on ammo. Taylor offered,

"I'll go in with you. We can get the job done faster with more people. After all, I got a knife."

Rick looked over at her then down at the small black knife on her belt, debating whether or not to let her go. He glanced behind him at Daryl, waiting for his opinion before he made his decision. Daryl gazed at Rick and stiffly nodded once. Taylor watched every one of their moves intently, waiting for Rick's say in all of this.

"You can come just be careful."

he announced. Taylor replied softly,

"Always am."

and lied back down to rest before killing walkers on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes to wait for the others to wake up as well. She thought of Skyler and wondered where he could be if he was still alive. A hand on her arm made her jolt up and Taylor pulled out her knife on instinct, the blade inches from the figure's throat. Once Taylor realized that it was only Beth she put her knife back on her belt and muttered,

"Sorry. Thought you were a walker."

"They're getting ready to go in and clear out the walkers."

she stated in a calm voice as if Taylor hadn't almost tried to kill her a few seconds ago. Taylor stood up and slid the strap of her crossbow over her head as well as a quiver full of arrows that she and Daryl made 6 or 7 weeks ago. Her hand hovered above her trusty knife as she approached the fence with the others who were going in. Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and T-Dog.

"Stay in a circle, don't go to far."

ordered Rick, ready to open the gate and begin the killing spree. Rick pulled open the gate, the others close behind him. T-Dog and Rick dashed in and began to slaughter the walkers. T-Dog had a pipe, Rick and Maggie had machetes, Glenn, Daryl, and Taylor all had their knives as weapons. Maggie and Glenn went in as a pair and Daryl and Taylor stayed in the back of the group. The plan was to clear out the group of walkers just inside the fence so then the six of them could all get back to back in a circle.

As soon as T-Dog stepped inside he stabbed a walker in the eye. Daryl grabbed a walker by the neck and stabbed his knife through it's jaw into the brain. Glenn, Maggie, Rick, and Taylor each got a few walkers until there was enough space to get in their formation. Rick was leading them towards the iron door of the prison, T-Dog was on his right, then Daryl, Taylor, Maggie, and Glenn. Taylor let the walkers come to her then she would stab them in the forehead with her knife. The group was making quick progress in the first 15 feet until each of them had to step out of the circle to kill a few walkers approaching them so they wouldn't get overrun as they got closer.

Carol, Carl, Beth, Hershel, and Lori were in the yard banging on the fences and yelling to attract walkers towards them so they could execute them and make the work easier for the rest of the group. Taylor rushed forward and stabbed a walker in the eye about 3-5 feet away from Daryl and the rest of the group. Maggie ran towards Taylor and swung her machete at a walker about to bite her. Taylor hurriedly got back in her spot next to Daryl followed by Maggie.

"Thanks."

said Taylor as Rick and T-Dog were showered with more walkers. Glenn and Daryl each moved forward a few feet to help the two with the walkers advancing upon them. Taylor and the rest of them all had blood on their hands and were exhausted from lack of food, especially Taylor who hadn't eaten anything in 4 days besides a few chunks of squirrel meat but they still pushed on to the entrance of Cell Block C according to the faded black paint on the brick walls. T-Dog started to walk away from the group only to get yelled at by Rick,

"Don't break away!"

"I'll be back!"

T-Dog shouted back while picking up a SWAT shield on the ground. He then used it to shove back a walker which Maggie killed immediately. They both ran back to Rick, Daryl, and Taylor. Not a walker was in sight but they were about to turn the corner and no one knew what horrors could lie beyond that.

"We're almost there."

stated Rick. He gently pushed on the faded red iron door and was about to step inside until he saw walkers dressed in dirty light blue prison uniforms in another section with an open gate that could be closed.

"Oh shit!"

he muttered and slammed his back against the wall to avoid being seen. T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie did the same but Taylor only sheathed her knife and pulled her loaded crossbow off of her shoulder and aimed it towards the direction where the walkers were. Daryl saw her and did the same. All of a sudden Taylor saw two SWAT team walkers with full body armor emerge from behind a large pile of garbage. _Dammit! _she thought angrily. As if it could get any harder for them. The others followed her gaze and saw them as well. Two more of them stumbled around the corner where they were hiding and spotted them immediately. Daryl pulled the trigger and his arrow bounced off of the face mask, not even scratching it.

"C'mon!"

ordered Rick as he ran to the nearest armored walkers with T-Dog at his side. Taylor and Daryl stepped backwards to place their bows over their shoulders before getting attacked by the walkers. Another walker limped out of the door that Rick just opened, wearing a gas mask and a bullet proof chest piece. Maggie hit the mask with her machete, doing absolutely no damage and shoved the walker away from her and Glenn. Daryl commanded to Taylor,

"Kill the ones without armor, go!"

Taylor nodded and backed away and pulled out her knife, stabbing a walker in the back of the head that was inching it's way over to Rick. She continued to kill the easy walkers and realized something key in their situation.

"Stab them under the masks!"

she yelled over her shoulder.

"What?"

called back a confused Maggie. Taylor replied,

"Lift up their heads! Stab them in the throat, just aim up for the brain!"

"Daryl!"

screamed Rick. Daryl looked at him running towards the open gate and ran to help him. The two men shoved the gate shut and Daryl held it closed until Rick clipped it shut, locking walkers inside. When they finished they dashed back to Glenn and Maggie who were in the process of following Taylor's instructions. Maggie finally managed to do it. She lifted up the walker's head and held it there and stabbed it in the neck, killing it just as Taylor said it would. T-Dog and Glenn looked over at her as she huffed,

"See that!?"

They turned their focus on the walkers again and used Taylor's technique to kill a few more. Daryl ran up behind one and shoved his knife into the back of it's head, penetrating the brain stem. Taylor, who had ran out of walkers that were easy to kill saw Daryl kill the walker and snuck up behind one, doing the same. Once they finished killing the walkers the six regrouped in front of Cell Block C's door. Glenn began to run to the gate and let the rest of the group in until Rick told him to stop.

"It looks secure."

Glenn said calmly. Daryl stated while pointing,

"Not if you look at that courtyard over there."

Taylor sheathed her knife and took in the sight of her bloodstained hands and clothes.

"And that's a civilian."

added Daryl while pointing to a female walker lying on the ground. T-Dog put the pieces together and said glumly,

"So the interior could be overrun with walkers from outside of the prison."

"If walls are down we can't rebuild this place."

stated Taylor. Rick replied,

"We can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in."

Taylor followed Daryl and Rick to a different door that lead into the prison staying in the center of the group. Daryl opened the sliding door and Rick opened the cell door cautiously. Daryl shut the sliding door behind him. Just inside the doors not a walker was in sight and there was a small watch tower with what appeared to have a dead guard inside. _Please have the keys!_ Taylor silently prayed in her head. Taylor held her crossbow and leaned against a wall as Rick walked up the stairs to the tower. Every one of his footsteps echoed in the empty room. Taylor's heart beat rapidly. _What if Rick doesn't get the keys? Did we do all of this for nothing? _thought Taylor nervously. She closed her eyes for a few moments until she heard Rick jangle the keys and smiled. Daryl nodded up at Rick, eager to continue.

Rick unlocked a large cell door that leaded them to another small cluster of about eight cells. Daryl stepped in first then Taylor, their crossbows loaded and ready to shoot at any walker that tried to threaten them. On the bottom row they found nothing. Daryl pulled on Taylor's sleeve to get her to follow him. He lead her up the stairs to the perch and second row of cells slowly. Rick went on the other side of the stairs after making sure that walkers couldn't break in when they were sleeping and followed Taylor and Daryl, caution in every move they made. The three of them heard a loud thump behind them in one of the closed cells and proceeded to move towards it with their weapons in hand carefully.

Taylor, Rick, and Daryl lowered their weapons as three walkers flung themselves against their cell doors trying to kill them. Rick stabbed one with his machete and Taylor and Daryl used their knives. Rick unlocked the cell doors with the keys and gave Daryl a set as well. Daryl and Taylor threw the bodies over the iron rail down to T-Dog who dragged the bodies to the corner. Glenn and Maggie just then came back with the rest of the group and their belongings. Carol had Daryl's, Beth had Taylor's, and Carl had Rick's. Taylor took her bag from Beth and smiled.

"What do ya think?"

asked Rick while walking down the stairs. Glenn replied while placing his things in a cell,

"Home sweet home."

"For the time being."

stated Rick. Lori asked while glancing around,

"It's secure?"

"This cell block is."

answered Taylor who was beyond exhausted. Hershel questioned,

"What about the rest of the prison?"

"In the morning we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary."

stated Rick. Beth asked uneasily,

"W-We sleep in the cells?"

Taylor nodded.

"We found some keys on the guards. Daryl has a set too."

said Rick. Daryl said stubbornly,

"I ain't sleepin' in no cage. I'll take the perch."

Taylor hugged Carol before Carol led Lori into a cell for them to share, it was two cells on the left from Daryl's perch on the second row. T-Dog took a cell all to himself. Taylor watched Carl and Beth go into a cell together to only have Hershel walk in and have Carl kicked out. Glenn and Maggie walked into a cell to share and Carl strode into an empty cell for him and his dad to share. Taylor walked in a vacant cell and tugged at the mattress on the bed and drug it under the stairs. There was no way she was going to sleep in a cell like a caged animal. Just the thought of it made her shudder. She threw a blanket and a pillow on her mattress and lied down. She was so exhausted that she didn't care if she had to sleep on the ground. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.


	14. Life Or Death

**Hey guys! I've decided to do 2-5 facts in the begging of each chapter about this story only. **

**1. Taylor's full name is Taylor Bree Burrows.**

**2. In her free time Taylor likes to make arrows for her and Daryl and to play on Glenn's guitar.**

**3. Taylor's most prized possession is her angel wing necklace her sister gave her in the begging of the apocalypse for good luck.**

* * *

Taylor's eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps beside her ear. She turned her head to see Beth's shoes and a brick wall behind her. _Brick wall?! _Taylor thought in confusion. Then she remembered that they broke into a prison the day before. Taylor threw the blanket off of her body and sat up slowly, careful to not hit her head on the metal stairs above her. Beth crouched down next to Taylor and rummaged through Taylor's bag for the brush they shared.

"Morning."

grunted Taylor as she stood and stretched her arms above her head. Beth turned to face her, her crystal clear blue eyes meeting Taylor's gray ones.

"Good _late_ morning"

she corrected in her soft voice. Taylor stared at her, eyebrows pulled together in confusion _did I sleep in late? _she wondered. Taylor then asked Beth,

"What time is it?"

"About 10ish. The others found what's left of the armory here."

she replied while running the brush through her blonde hair. Taylor was surprised, she normally woke up around 6:30 everyday. When Beth was done brushing her hair she held the brush out towards Taylor. She took it and began to untangle her hair while Beth was pulling her's into a braid. As Taylor pulled her hair into a ponytail Beth stated,

"They're going through what they found right now. Rick is planning to check out the rest of the prison if you want to join in. If I were you I'd hurry."

Taylor knelt down to reach out for her crossbow when she noticed a chalky white flower beside her so called bed identical to the one the day before. One name came to mind, Daryl. _He had to have done it. But why? _she placed the flower over her ear, it was secured by her hair and she strode over to Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, and Hershel who were going over the things that the 4 of them had found. She walked in as Daryl scanned over the weapons and commented,

"Not bad."

Daryl saw her out of the corner of his eye and saw her wearing the Cherokee rose that he'd picked for her earlier that day. Rick held two items in his hands and read,

"Flash bangs. CS triple chasers. Not sure how they work on walkers but we'll take 'em."

"'Bout time you woke up."

said Daryl with a smirk on his face. Taylor groaned,

"Aw shut up Daryl it was an accident."

"C'mon, I'm just playing with ya."

he answered. Daryl picked up a riot gear helmet and spun it slowly around to have yellowish goo drip out from it and stated,

"I ain't wearin' this shit."

T-Dog held a glove upside down and mumbled something inaudible, goo pouring out of it as well. Taylor commented,

"That's disgusting."

and put her hands on her knees and tried not to puke from the nauseating aroma coming from the goo. Daryl said something to T-Dog with a disgusted look on his face. Daryl continued on about the armor,

"Besides, we've gotten this far without 'em right?"

and swung a baton like a baseball bat to get the feel of it. Taylor spun around as she heard a familiar voice say,

"Hershel?"

it was Carol. Taylor then asked,

"Everythin' alright?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

Before Carol left the room with Hershel who was carrying a duffel bag of a few medical supplies and weapons she sweetly smiled a 'good morning' to Taylor. Rick stared at where the two were for a little while after they left worrying about Lori and the baby. Daryl shook a can of spray paint by his ear to check that it was full before they left to scout the rest of the prison. Rick looked over at Taylor who was loading her crossbow and asked,

"Can you get Glenn and Maggie? We'll meet you at the door that leads to the tombs."

"Okay."

replied Taylor and finished putting the arrow into place. She turned around to get the couple. They were standing right outside of their cell. Taylor called out to them,

"Glenn, Maggie! We're about to leave!"

The lovebirds turned towards her and followed Taylor to the cell door. The trio joined Rick, T-Dog, and Hershel in putting on the riot gear that was clean. Daryl kept his promise and didn't acknowledge the armor. Rick glanced over at Taylor who was helping Maggie strap her's on and Maggie helped Taylor in return. Rick said to Taylor,

"You're not going."

Taylor looked up at him, determination in her eyes. Rick said,

"Fine. Just make sure Daryl keeps an eye on ya."

Rick looked up at Lori who was watching them from the balcony. He then saw Carl standing next to Daryl try on a helmet that was way too big for him and sighed. Carl tilted his head and let the helmet fall into his hands and smiled at Beth. Beth blushed back at him. As Taylor successfully strapped on the chest piece, it was the only thing that fit her, Rick strode to Carl with the keys in his hand and reached for the riot helmet with his other hand and stated,

"You won't need that. We need you to stay put."

Rick snatched the helmet from Carl and Carl's smile fell.

"You're kidding."

scoffed Carl impatiently. Rick replied,

"We don't know what's in there. If something goes wrong you can be the last man standing."

"But Taylor's going."

argued Carl. Rick snapped back,

"That's different."

"No its not!"

said Carl, getting angrier. Carl looked over Rick's shoulder at Beth who shook her head for him to stop. He calmed down immediately. Rick went on,

"I need you to handle things here."

Carl nodded and agreed,

"Sure."

"Great, let's go."

said Rick as he handed Carl his keys and Daryl put a hand on his. Daryl lead the small group out of the cell, Taylor right behind him. Taylor heard the door swing shut and lock. As they neared the cell door leading to the tombs Taylor could feel the tension in the air. Daryl unlocked the door trying to make the least amount of noise with the keys. Taylor aimed her bow straight ahead of her and the others did the same with their weapons. The seven of them slipped through the entryway silently until Glenn shook the can of white spray paint and made an arrow to point where they came. Maggie peered into a cell that was empty and stepped a few feet inside to make sure. As she backed out the cell she collided with Glenn in the darkness and shrieked in fright. Taylor jumped in surprise. Glenn steadied a trembling Maggie to calm her down. Daryl put his free hand on Taylor's shoulder and they continued to scout out the rest of the dark prison.

Taylor held her flashlight against her crossbow so she could still see where she was going. Taylor tried to block out the smell of the rotting bodies on the floor as Glenn painted another arrow on the wall. Every corner they turned was nerve wracking because nobody had a clue what was behind it. They turned around two more corners and saw nothing. Just as the group was about to turn the next corner Taylor believed that there wasn't any walkers around it. No such luck. When they turned the corner they saw at least 10 walkers.

"Go back! Go back!"

yelled Rick and Daryl trying to turn around before they got bit. Taylor and Maggie panicked. Daryl pulled Taylor next to him and T-Dog helped Hershel. Glenn and Maggie were out of sight. Rick lead the remaining members of the group to a room empty of walkers and asked,

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?"

"We have to go back."

stated Hershel. Daryl asked Rick,

"Which way?"

Without replying Rick stood up and walked another way towards where they last saw the two. The 4 of them followed close behind him.

"Maggie, Glenn?"

called Hershel softly as he strayed into another dark hallway. Taylor heard someone scream.

"Hershel!"

she yelled as she ran towards him. Rick shot a walker that had a hold of Hershel's leg. He was bit just above his right ankle. Glenn and Maggie ran around a corner and saw Hershel on the ground screaming like a banshee.

"Daddy!"

yelled Maggie, tears streaming down her face. Rick and T-Dog dragged Hershel down the hallway. Taylor ran ahead of them and glanced in an empty room that must've been the cafeteria.

"In here!"

she shouted her bangs falling over her eyes. Taylor and T-Dog held open the door for the rest of the group to go in. As Daryl stepped in the three of them slammed the two doors shut. T-Dog tossed Taylor a metal pipe to lock the doors in place. She slid it under the handles of the doors and T-Dog held it in place as Daryl and Taylor ran over to Hershel who was lying on the ground and held his uninjured leg down as he shouted in pain. Rick rolled up his pant leg to reveal a missing chunk of flesh with blood pouring out of the wound rapidly. Rick reached for the hatchet next to him and said,

"Only one way to keep you alive."

and brought the blade down on his leg a few inches above the bite. Taylor hid her face in Daryl's shirt and he let her. He refused to watch Rick cut off his leg as well. Taylor heard the blade of the hatchet hit the ground and slowly uncovered her face to look at Hershel's. He was passed out. She heard Rick whisper,

"Oh no."

Daryl and Taylor looked up at him as he stated,

"He's bleeding out."

_No joke! _thought Taylor. Taylor and Daryl who were facing the doorway to the kitchen and saw 5 men in prison jumpsuits behind a chain link fence staring at them.

"Duck. duck."

ordered Daryl in a whisper as he pointed his crossbow at the figures and nudged Taylor to tell her to do it too. A man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair in the middle said,

"Holy shit!"


	15. Prisoners

**Fun Facts:**

**1. Taylor's sister Reagan is 3 years older than Taylor (16)**

**2. Carol sees Taylor as her own daughter and often catches herself calling Taylor Sophia, but Taylor doesn't mind.**

* * *

Taylor stumbled in front of Rick and the rest of the group around Hershel behind Daryl, crossbow aimed at the five prisoners. Rick turned and saw the convicts as well. Daryl went straight to business. He questioned,

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

shot back a Hispanic man still staring at Hershel. Rick said something about taking Hershel back to the cell block. Rick instructed Glenn and Maggie to put pressure on Hershel's stump to slow the bleeding. Taylor stepped forward next to Daryl, she tried to control her trembling but she was too scared that Hershel might die and that there were 5 men in front of her like her father, drunkards, abusive, or even killers.

"You come on out of there. Slow and steady."

Daryl ordered. The Hispanic man with greasy black hair that went just below his shoulders came out first looking at Taylor with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Taylor took a step closer to Daryl, knowing he'd protect her from them. The man returned his gaze at Hershel.

"What happened to him?"

he asked. Daryl spat back,

"He got bit."

"Bit."

repeated the man while reaching for a gun tucked into the front of his prison jumpsuit. T-Dog pulled out his pistol and aimed it at him as Daryl ordered,

"Woah, woah, whoa, easy now."

Taylor knew that Daryl didn't want to deal with these guys and that he'd rather kill them. The man with the gun pointed it at T-Dog, Taylor, Daryl and back to T-Dog. As soon as he pointed the small black revolver at Taylor Daryl stepped in between the two. Taylor only shifted to the left a few feet and looked through her scope at them again.

"Nobody's getting hurt."

stated Daryl while Maggie and Rick were trying to figure out how to get Hershel back to the cell block safely. Glenn ran by Taylor and Daryl and into the room behind the convicts. He asked as he dashed inside,

"You got medical supplies?"

"Woah! Were do you think you're going?"

asked a tall African American in surprise. The walkers were banging themselves into the door that the group had come through. The man with the pistol, who Taylor thought of as the leader of the prisoners asked,

"Who the hell are you people anyway?"

The blonde haired man with a curly mustache stated,

"You don't look like no rescue team."

Taylor scoffed. Rick replied while helping Maggie sit Hershel up,

"If a rescue team is what you're waiting for, don't!"

Taylor heard a bang from where Glenn disappeared and glanced over at the entrance quickly. Rick yelled,

"C'mon we gotta go!"

Glenn returned with a metal table with wheels on the bottom and helped Maggie and Rick place his unconscious body on it. Taylor and Daryl kept their bows pointed at the prisoners' faces while T-Dog ran to the closed door. Many things were yelled in the chaotic room. Taylor heard,

"Open the door!"

by Rick.

"Don't open that, you crazy?!"

by the smallest black man her size. And also by Rick,

"He was bit."

T-Dog pulled the iron pipe out of the handles of the double doors and backed away, ready to stab anything that came at him. A walker in riot gear stumbled through the doors and killed it silently by stabbing it under his face mask. Taylor ignored the survivors and followed everyone out of the room besides Daryl who was still glaring at the prisoners. Rick shouted,

"Daryl!"

to get him to follow, he was reluctant to let them live but he listened to Rick. T-Dog said as he pulled the doors closed, leaving Hershel's leg that was cut off,

"Let's go."

Rick then ordered,

"This way!"

Taylor and the rest of them ran through the maze of hallways back to the cell block hurriedly. Rick shot out commands,

"This way!"

They all heard the walkers around the corner as he said,

"Back, back, back! Daryl!"

At the sound of his name Daryl spun around and shot a walker that was advancing towards them. He retrieved his arrow as quickly as he shot it and yelled,

"C'mon! Go, go, go!"

as it was his turn to lead the group back to safety. He waited for Rick, Glenn, and Maggie to run past him with Hershel and Taylor to go to his side before they got any further. They continued to run in the darkness at a steady pace until Rick heard heavy human footsteps behind them. He ordered,

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

as Daryl pointed to the direction where the noises came from. To Taylor's surprise the prisoners turned the corner and began to follow them. She stepped backwards into Daryl accidentally. Daryl whispered quickly,

"Go, go, go, go, go, go!"

The group dashed back to the cell block as fast as they could wheel Hershel down the corridors. Taylor sighed in relief as the locked cell door loomed ahead of them. Daryl reached through the bars and unlocked the door, arrow in his mouth. The trio pushing Hershel kept running to the cells.

"He's losing too much blood."

stated Maggie, still putting pressure on the open wound. Rick shouted to Carl in the other room,

"Open the door, it's Hershel!"

Carl pulled open the door to have Beth, Lori, and Carol gawk at the bloodbath that lied before them and ask questions in a frightened tone. Taylor was about to follow them but Daryl grabbed onto her bulletproof vest, signaling her to stay with him and T. T-Dog pulled the door shut but didn't lock it. Daryl said in Taylor's ear around the arrow in his mouth,

"Gon' wait for 'em."

Taylor stiffly nodded once in agreement. Daryl tossed his keys onto a metal table and took the arrow out from between his teeth and reloaded his crossbow as he propped his foot on a seat. Taylor stood next to him and took a deep breath to try to steady her racing heartbeat. Daryl put his elbow on his knee to steady his aim and looked through the scope, its crosshairs lined up on the darkness outside of the open door. Taylor's muscles tensed as she heard footsteps and banging in the distance. Daryl didn't move at all and kept his gaze on the doorway. The leader, wearing a wifebeater under his jumpsuit entered first, eyeing the room cautiously. Taylor held her breath as the others entered. He was folloeed by the others a few seconds later. When the prisoners were about 5 feet away from the door Daryl stated in a cold voice,

"That's far enough."

The leader commented while stepping closer to Daryl and Taylor,

"Cell block C. Cell four, that's mine Gringo. Let me in."

Daryl, still aiming his bow at them stated,

"Today's your lucky day fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia, you're free to go."

"What's goin' on in there?"

asked the black haired man. Taylor replied while glaring at him.

"I believe that ain't none of your concern."

"Don't be tellin' me what's my concern."

stated the man while pulling out his pistol and pointing it at Taylor mercilessly. Daryl used his elbow to push Taylor back and stood between the two. The large African American said,

"C'mon dude, That guy's leg is missin'. Besides we're free now. Why we still in here?"

Daryl agreed with him, he seemed like a level-headed man,

"Man's got a point."

The leader pointed his gun at the ground and said,

"Group of civilians breaking into a prison they got no business bein' in. Got me thinkin' there is no place for us _to_ go."

Taylor stepped around Daryl again and snapped back,

"Why don't you go find out!"

"Maybe we should just get goin' then."

suggested the blonde man. The leader disagreed,

"Hey we ain't leavin'!"

T-Dog walked around the corner, gun aimed at the convicts and stated,

"You ain't comin' in here either!"

The leader pointed his gun at T-Dog and yelled,

"It's my house, my rules, I go wherever I damn will please!"

"Ain't your house no more."

stated Daryl. The leader imputed while pointing his revolver at Daryl,

"I live here."

"You _lived _here."

corrected T-Dog with a smirk on his face. The black haired man looked at Taylor and said,

"We'll go if you give her to us."

while nodding at Taylor. Taylor was paralyzed with fear so Daryl stood in front of her and said in a deadly tone,

"Ain't happenin'."

"I disagree."

argued the man again. Daryl got irritated and replied,

"Answer's no. I ain't gonna tell you again."

Taylor ignored the rest of the arguing about her and worried about Hershel. Taylor turned as Rick entered the room. Rick saw the arguing and said,

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax. There is no need for this."

The leader eyed Rick and asked,

"How many of you are in there?"

"Too many for you to handle."

stated Rick with a disgusted look on his face. Taylor sat on a table as the leader of the prisoners asked,

"You rob a bank or somethin'? Why don't you take him to a hospital?"

Taylor raised her eyebrows at them, surprised that they knew so little. Taylor, T-Dog, Rick, and Daryl exchanged glances with each other. Rick turned to the prisoners and asked,

"How long have you been locked up in that cafeteria?"

The leader shrugged his shoulders and answered,

"Goin' on like 10 months."

"When it broke out, I never seen anything like it."

said the biggest man. The shortest black man informed them,

"Heard about dudes goin' cannibal, dying and coming back to life. Crazy."

"One guard looked after us, locked us up in that cafeteria, told us to sit tight. Threw me his piece and said he'd be right back."

stated the leader. The 2nd tallest African American added,

"Yeah. That was 292 days ago."

The blonde man with two dice tattooed on his neck corrected,

"94 according to my-"

"Shut up!"

ordered the leader who clearly didn't care. The 2nd tallest man said,

"That the army or National Guard would show up any day now."

Taylor stared at Rick as he spoke,

"There is no army."

"Wgat do ya mean?"

asked the leader. Rick continued,

"There's no governor, no hospitals, no police, it's all gone."

The men stared at Rick in disbelief, trying to take in all of what he said. The blonde haired man questioned,

"For real!?"

"Serious."

replied Rick while clenching and unclenching his jaw. The big man asked while looking at the ground,

"What about my mom's?"

"My kids, my old lady? Y-You got a cell phone or somethin' to call our families?"

added the 2nd tallest man. Daryl replied in his deep voice,

"You just don't get it do you?"

"No phones, no computers. At the least of what we can see half of the population's been wiped out, probably more."

Taylor swung the strap of her crossbow over her shoulder and glanced up at Daryl who lowered his bow. She watched the men stare into space as they grieved for their families.

"Ain't no way."

argued the leader. Rick said,

"See for yourself."

Daryl shooed Taylor away and into the cell block without a word. Carl unlocked the door and let her in. Taylor stood by the doorway and waited for Carl to lock the door again. When he finished Carl turned towards Taylor his arms reached out towards her. Taylor took a step forward and embraced Carl, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"How is he?"

Taylor choked out. Carl replied,

"Bleeding still. It's getting better though. C'mon."

Taylor followed Carl to the cell where Hershel lay unconscious on a bed. Carol and Lori were tending to his leg the best they could without any medical supplies.

"Has to stop eventually right?"

asked Carol, hoping Lori would answer her. Both of their hands were stained with blood. Lori stood up and replied,

"It's already gone down quite a bit."

"If we can get him through this-"

began Carol but Lori cut her off,

"_When_ we get him through this."

"We'll need crutches."

finished Carol. Lori sighed and said,

"Right now we could use some antibiotics and painkillers."

"And some sterile gauze."

added Carol, still holding a sheet to Hershel's bleeding stump.

"There's gotta be an infirmary here."

stated Taylor while leaning against the doorway. The two women turned towards her.

"If there is we'll find it."

declared Carol in her soft voice. Carol turned to Lori and said,

"You've gotta be worried sick about delivering the baby."

"You look at me. I look worried?"

responded Lori. Carol answered while chuckling,

"You look disgusting."

Lori smiled and commented,

"So do you. We'll get through this."

Someone whistled and called out,

"Hey Taylor, c'mere!"

It was Rick. Taylor strode over to him and saw the prisoners behind him being watched by Daryl. He continued,

"We need your help with somethin'."


	16. Death

**Fun Facts:**

**1. Taylor has a crush on Carl and Carl has a crush on Taylor.**

**2. Taylor has NEVER liked Lori, ever since they met.**

**3. Reagan's boyfriend, Trenton, died protecting Taylor and her sister**

* * *

"Daryl, T, and I going to get some food from the cafeteria. You in?"

he asked. Taylor didn't remember the last time she had eaten, she'd forgotten about it in all of what has happened in the past few days.

"Yeah, sure."

she said while nodding. Rick glanced back at Daryl and he nodded in agreement to let her go.

* * *

Taylor, Daryl, T-Dog, Rick, and the prisoners were back at the cafeteria where they took Hershel earlier that day. The leader, who told them his real name, Tomas lead them inside. The rest of the prisoners behind him and Taylor's group followed them. Tomas called over his shoulder as he walked,

"Pantry's over here."

As T-Dog strode into the cafeteria he glanced around and asked,

"You never tried to break out of here?"

"Ya know we tried to take the doors off, but if you make one peep in here and those freaks'll be lined up outside our door growlin' tryin' to get in. Windows got bars that even a he-man couldn't get through."

answered the 2nd tallest man, Oscar. The blonde man, Axel added,

"Bigger than a 5 by 8."

"Even me complaining, door fifteen, my left leg'll barely fit on one of those bunks."

stated the largest man, he hadn't given his name yet. Oscar said,

"Yeah they don't call him 'Big Tiny' for nothin'."

"Ya done jerking each other off? Sick of waitin' back here."

interrupted Tomas. Taylor took a step closer to Rick and Daryl. Out of the corner of her eye Taylor saw Rick put a hand on his gun. Taylor had her hand hovering over her knife. Taylor followed them to a room about the size of a walk in closet full of food cautiously behind Daryl. Her eyes scanned over the food. Daryl took his flashlight and shined it on some labels as he stepped in far enough to be face to face with Tomas. Taylor stepped in behind him cautiously, not wanting to make any sudden movements so Tomas wouldn't pull out his pistol and shoot someone. Daryl let the beam of his flashlight wander over to Tomas's face and glared at him and asked,

"This is what you call a little bit of food?"

"Goes fast."

Tomas answered. The five prisoners had been in the for about ten months and Taylor easily estimated that the rest of the food could last 2 years for the prisoners.

"Mm hmm."

Daryl said, Taylor could tell that he was clearly unconvinced. He continued to look at the large cardboard boxes that contained canned food. Tomas said,

"Well, ya can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish."

Rick who was still standing outside of the door disagreed with him,

"We said half. That's the deal."

Taylor turned around to face him as he pointed to a metal door that was closed behind him and asked,

"What's in there?"

"Don't open that."

ordered Oscar, only to have Rick turn the handle and open the door. When it was open he covered his nose with his hand and coughed. He slammed the door shut immediately. Tomas laughed at Rick and Taylor scoffed at the convict, her hand on her knife in case he did something stupid. Tomas then said,

"You wanted to know."

Axel crossed his arms over his chest and admitted,

"I can't wait for my own pot to piss in."

Taylor turned back to Daryl and quietly said to him,

"That's disgusting."

Tomas overheard her and asked,

"What's disgusting girly?"

Daryl snarled at him and stood in front of Taylor protectively.

"Don't talk to her."

he growled. Tomas ignored him and didn't speak again. Rick and T-Dog stepped inside of the pantry and Tomas strode outside.

"C'mon. Get as much as you can carry."

ordered Rick as he placed some boxes in T-Dog's outstretched arms. Taylor held out her arms and Daryl gave her a few boxes until she couldn't take any more. When all four of them had boxes in their arms Rick led them out of the pantry and ordered to the prisoners,

"Stay here. We'll meet you here to help you clear out a cell block."

Rick led the four out of the cafeteria and into the dark maze of corridors. Taylor waited until the prisoners were out of earshot and asked,

"What do ya mean help 'em clear out a cell block?"

"We made an agreement outside. If we help them clear out their own cell block they'd give us half of the food that's left."

explained Rick as they got closer to their cell block they called home. Daryl balanced the boxes on his knee and his left hand as he used his right hand to unlock the door. T-Dog led them into their home with a smile on his face. Daryl placed his boxes on a table and turned around to watch the prisoners. T-Dog called out,

"Food's here!"

Carl ran to the cell door and opened it for them. Carl asked excitedly,

"What do ya got?"

T-Dog replied,

"Canned beef, canned corn, canned cans."

Taylor laughed along with Carl. Carl shut and locked the door behind them.

"A lot more where this came from."

he continued. T-Dog and Taylor put the food in a vacant cell while Rick asked Lori about Hershel's condition,

"Any change?"

"Bleeding's under control and no fever. But his breath is labored, pulse is way down and hasn't opened his eyes yet."

replied Lori. Taylor watched Rick turn and order Glenn,

"Take my cuffs, put them on him, I'm not taking any chances."

Glenn took Rick's handcuffs and Lori and Rick walked past him. Taylor leaned against the opening of the door where Hershel was still unconscious. Carl walked up behind her and gave her a granola bar. She ate it quickly and waited for Rick to tell her when they were going to leave. Rick pulled Taylor aside and told her,

"You're stayin' behind. We don't know what can happen in there. Keep an eye on Carl please."

"Alright."

agreed Taylor. She didn't really want to see the prisoners again. Taylor returned to the doorway and saw Glenn put the handcuffs on Hershel's right arm and on the bar of the bunk. Maggie walked in the room then and stood next to Carol who hadn't left Hershel's side. Maggie looked like she was about to cry.

"What's going on?"

she asked. Glenn and Carol turned towards her. Glenn said,

"We had to."

Carol answered,

"It's just a precaution."

Maggie sighed and looked down at her dad. She asked,

"I maybe have a moment alone in here? Just, by myself."

"Of course."

replied Carol as she stood up. Taylor strode over to the staircase and sat on a step. Carol sat next to her. Taylor hugged Carol and let a few tears run down her dirty face.

"Is he gonna make it mom?"

she asked worriedly. Carol answered,

"Yes, he is."

she didn't know for sure but she hoped he would survive. Carol wiped the tears off of Taylor's face. Beth walked over to the pair and informed them,

"Carl is getting the rest of the food."

Taylor nodded, he was out of her sight but at least she had an idea of where he was. Taylor stood up and took off her bullet proof vest. She leaned it against the wall where Glenn and Maggie's were. Taylor sighed and sat on the cold, hard ground. She took off the camouflage bandanna around her wrist and fixed it, making it tighter. Taylor closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for Carl to return with the food. Taylor heard Glenn and Carol walk back into the cell together to Maggie and Hershel and Taylor opened her eyes to see Lori and Beth enter as well. A few minutes later she heard a cell door open, close, and lock and turned to see Carl.

"Carl."

she said while standing up, she motioned for him to follow her to the cell that Hershel was in. He was carrying a black duffel bag instead of food and his gun in his other hand. Taylor looked at him with a confused expression on her face, he smiled at her in return. Glenn peered out of the cell and saw him. With a disappointed face Glenn said,

"Thought you were gonna get us some food."

Taylor and Carl walked alongside each other, strides matching. Carl smiled and said,

"Even better."

Taylor followed Carl into the cell where he dropped the bag on the ground and said,

"Check it out."

he opened the bag to reveal all kinds of medical supplies inside. Carol gasped in surprise and began to pull out the items she needed.

"Where did you get this?"

she questioned. Carl answered in pride,

"From the infirmary. There wasn't much left but, I cleared it out."

Carol started to wrap Hershel's bloody stump with bandages while Lori stared at her son in shock. Lori asked,

"You went by yourself?"

"Yeah."

replied Carl. Lori stuttered,

"Ar-Are you crazy?"

"No big deal. I killed two walkers."

Carl stated. Lori was angry. She motioned at Hershel and asked,

"Y-Alright, do you see this? This was with the whole group."

"We needed supplies so I-."

defended Carl. Lori cut him off and yelled,

"I appreciate that."

"Then get off my back!"

shouted Carl. Beth ordered,

"Carl! She's your mother you can't talk to her like that."

Taylor was furious. Lori said,

"Listen I think it's great that-"

Carl turned and ran to his cell as Taylor defended Carl,

"Lori, give him a break! Just shut up! I bet you wouldn't have had the guts to do that. If he didn't get these Hershel could've died. Just back off!"

Lori glared at Taylor as she walked off to find Carl. Taylor glanced in Carl's cell and saw him sitting on his bed playing with his hands. She walked inside and sat next to him without asking for his permission to do so.

"That was really brave, what you did."

stated Taylor. Carl turned his head towards Taylor, his blue eyes shimmered like the ocean when he looked at her face. Taylor's cloudy gray eyes shone back at him. Carl blushed a little,

"Thanks."

"It's true. She's just worried about you a bit too much, worried about the baby. It'll all stop when the baby is here."

comforted Taylor. She hugged him and he hugged her back to Taylor's surprise. Taylor kissed him on the head, he took his hat off, and thanked him,

"Thank you for saving him."

Carl let go of her and the two went back to Hershel's cell. Beth was standing outside and Maggie was sitting on a stool watching him. Taylor and Carl saw Hershel's chest rise and fall slowly, until it stopped. Maggie stood up, scared that he was dead. Beth walked in and asked Maggie nervously,

"What's happening?"

Beth felt Hershel's chest and desperately cried out,

"Do something! Somebody help! Somebody!"

Carl turned and saw Lori run towards them. Beth began to cry hysterically in Maggie's arms. Taylor held Carl's hand in fright. Lori leaned over Hershel, felt his fore head and put her head on his chest to hear a heartbeat. She did mouth to mouth CPR and pushed hard and steadily on his chest to restart his heart. As Lori was performing CPR Hershel's arms wrapped around Lori's head. Lori screamed and so did Maggie as she helped Lori free. Hershel's eyes opened and then shut and he fell asleep again. He wasn't a walker. Beth, Maggie, and Lori were in the corner in fright. Carl let go of Taylor's hand and aimed his gun at Hershel in surprise. Glenn rejoined Taylor and the rest of them at Hershel's cell a few minutes before Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog returned. When Rick walked through the door Carl said,

"Hershel stopped breathing. Mom saved him."

"It's true."

whispered Glenn.

Lori was leaning against the wall.

"Still no fever."

she commented. Taylor asked Daryl quietly,

"Where are they?"

"Big Tiny got scratched, Tomas killed him. Tomas tried to kill Rick twice, Rick killed him. Rick chased the small black guy off. Axel and Oscar are in their cell block."

he whispered back. Taylor nodded. Beth and Maggie were standing at Hershel's side, waiting for him to wake up. Daryl, Taylor, and Carl were leaning against the door frame Glenn and T-Dog were standing next to the other wall and Rick stood by Hershel's head. Hershel's lips moved and Maggie knelt down next to him. Hershel's eyes fluttered open and he saw everyone crowded around him.

"Daddy?"

asked Maggie. Beth repeated with a smile,

"Daddy."

Rick took out the key for the handcuffs and took them off of Hershel. Hershel reached up for Rick's hand. Rick took it and squeezed Hershel's hand comfortingly. Beth hugged Maggie and Taylor smiled and so did Carl. He was alive. Lori walked out of the room and Rick watched her go.

"C'mere."

said Rick holding up Hershel's hand for Beth and Maggie to take. Taylor asked Glenn,

"Where's mom?"

he answered,

"She's outside. She'll be back soon. Don't worry."

Taylor nodded and yawned. The sun was setting and she was tired. _Hershel's alive and we have food._ she thought. _we'll be okay._ Taylor and Carl walked out of the cell next to each other.

"Goodnight Carl."

said Taylor as she walked towards her bed.

"Night Taylor."

he replied while yawning. Taylor pulled her blanket over her and let sleep come to her.


	17. Hunting

**Fun Facts:**

**1. Skyler's nicknames for Taylor are: Tay, Bree, and Burrows.**

**2. Taylor feels like it's her fault that Reagan and Trenton (sister's boyfriend) died**

**3. Taylor's favorite color is the color of Carl's blue eyes.**

* * *

Taylor awoke to the aroma of food cooking. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes when she heard her stomach growl. Taylor stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt when she heard Carol shout from the room with a stove next door,

"Food's ready!"

Taylor heard heavy footsteps above her that she recognized, Daryl. She strode through the doorway to where Carol was and yawned, Daryl was close behind her. Rick, Lori, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie were already sitting down at one of the three tables eating their breakfast. Carol gave Taylor and Daryl each a bowl full of ramen noodles and a dark red spoon and greeted them with a smile,

"Good morning."

Taylor smiled back at her and Daryl nodded once. Daryl sat at the table with Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn while Taylor sat at the empty table, leaving Maggie and Lori to sit at the other table. Taylor scarfed down her food hungrily. When she was halfway through Beth came in asking for two bowls, one for herself and the other for Hershel. Carl walked right after her and joined Taylor. When everyone had food Carol got her helping and went to the table with the other women. Taylor finished her food quickly and turned to Lori who was only sitting a few feet away from her.

"Lori?"

asked Taylor shyly. Lori turned around and answered,

"Yes Taylor."

"I-I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday."

confessed Taylor, looking down at her sneakers in shame. Lori replied,

"I'm sorry too. I was just stressed, we all are."

Taylor glanced up into Lori's brown eyes and gave her a little smile. She picked up her dirty bowl and spoon and placed it in the sink before she walked towards Rick and Daryl. Daryl looked up at her arrival at his table and put his bowl on the table, causing the 3 other men to look up at her as well. Taylor announced to them,

"I'm goin' huntin'."

"Carl will give you the keys."

stated Rick, he knew she could take care of herself alone. Daryl disagreed with him,

"I'll go with ya."

"She'll be fine Daryl."

Glenn imputed. Daryl said to Taylor,

"Be careful kid."

"Okay."

promised Taylor as she turned around to get her bow off of her mattress. She slid the strap over her shoulder and shoved the string she used to tie all of the squirrels together in her pocket until it was needed. Taylor turned around and ran into Carl. They both began to stutter apologies.

"I-I'm so sorry Carl, I didn't see you there."

apologized Taylor. Carl said the same thing but he said 'Taylor' instead of 'Carl'. Carl held out his set of keys for Taylor to take. She grabbed them and connected them to her belt tightly. Taylor only took a few steps towards the door when Carl put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. Taylor looked at him in surprise. Carl ordered,

"Stay safe, please."

"I'll be alright. Don't worry about me."

replied Taylor smiling at him. Carl smiled back and said,

"I'll try not to worry."

"Okay."

she replied softly and turned around. Taylor strode over the iron door and unlocked it and pulled it open. She locked it before she would forget to and walked to the gate surrounded by a chain link fence. Taylor found the right key and unlocked it and slipped through the opening silently and into the outer fence. As before she locked it and jogged to the section of the fence that was tied closed with red wire. Taylor untangled the mess of wire and bent down and stepped through the fence, careful to not get her wavy hair caught in it. She sealed the cut fence quicker than she opened it and pulled out her small black knife. Taylor swiftly killed two walkers that were stumbling towards her and crossed the wooden bridge over the small river between the prison and the woods. She sheathed her knife and pulled her crossbow off of her shoulder and aimed it where she heard a rustling in the bushes just inside the treeline.

A squirrel emerged from the undergrowth and Taylor exhaled as she pulled the trigger. The squirrel lie dead, an arrow in its chest. As Taylor walked by it she crouched and tied it on the frayed string and slid the string on her shoulder. In an hour Taylor killed two more squirrels effortlessly. Taylor sighed and reloaded her bow with one of her three arrows that she brought. _I can't believe I kissed Carl! Why did I do that? Is he mad at me? Does he like me back? Did I make this worse? _she fretted. Taylor sighed. She knew that she wouldn't get anything done if she worried about something stupid. Taylor trekked deeper into the woods. She couldn't stop thinking about Carl and the group, what if something bad happened to them while she was gone. With her thoughts away from hunting she didn't hear the rustle in the bushes ahead of her. Or feel the eerie feeling in the air.

Suddenly six walkers erupted from the bushes next to her and she screamed in fright. Taylor shot the walker closest to her with her crossbow. She didn't have enough time to reload her bow so she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and stabbed one in the eye. The arrow got stuck in its decaying skull and it wouldn't come out so Taylor let go of the arrow and pulled out her knife. She stabbed one of the infected in the forehead and tugged on the hilt of her knife until it came out. Taylor's left foot caught on a root of a tree and she fell backwards. Pain flooded through her left ankle immediately. She had felt this pain before, it was sprained but not badly. Her unloaded bow was three or four feet ahead of her so she didn't even acknowledge it. Her knife was just out of her reach on her right side. She was weaponless and the remaining three walkers were closing in fast. Taylor began to panic. Her heart leapt into her throat. _This is where I die._ she realized in horror. _What will they do when I don't come_ back? She choked out,

"I'm sorry."

She failed the group. She'd done something stupid and she would die because of it. A walker reached down towards her to kill her. Taylor knew that she wasn't going down without a fight. She brought her right leg to her chest and used her remaining strength to kick it away. The walker stumbled backwards but another took its place. She was about to kick it when a figure ran in front of her and tackled it to the ground, stabbing it in the head. Taylor watched the person execute the other two walkers with their knife in shock. When they turned towards her Taylor recognized the familiar face instantly. He asked in surprise,

"Burrows? Is that really you?"

Taylor stuttered,

"Sk-Skyler!?"


	18. Stay Or Go

**Fun Facts:**

**1. Taylor used to play soccer before the apocalypse broke out.**

**2. Taylor's birthday is December 23rd.**

**3. Taylor has one fear, merinthophobia, the fear of being bound, tied up, gagged, restrained, etc.**

**4. Skyler is one year older than Taylor.**

* * *

"Taylor! Are you okay!?"

exclaimed Skyler worriedly.

"I think my ankle is sprained. But not that bad."

grunted Taylor as she sat up. Skyler cleaned the blood off of his knife on one of the walker's shirts and grabbed Taylor's and cleaned it as well. Skyler looked at her with his brown eyes and stated,

"I'll carry you back to your camp. Wherever it is. Get Reagan to fix you up."

Taylor looked down at the ground. She remembered that he didn't know that she was dead and so was Trenton.

"Thanks."

replied Taylor as Skyler gave her back her bow and knife. He looked at her through his black bangs that hung over his face and asked,

"Where are they?"

"They're dead. Trenton died protecting us from a herd of walkers and Reagan got bit three months in when we were hunting."

Taylor answered, her voice cracking as she fought tears. Skyler whispered,

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Where is your family?"

questioned Taylor. Skyler replied simply,

"Dead. Died in the first month."

"Sorry."

said Taylor. Skyler asked,

"Are you alone? I am. Where's your camp? I don't have one."

"No. I ran into a group of ten others. They took me in. Our camp is the prison to the north."

explained Taylor. Skyler looked behind Taylor, towards the direction of the prison. He suggested,

"Let's get you back home."

Skyler took Taylor's crossbow and quiver and securely strapped them to his back. Taylor sheathed her knife and took the set of keys that Carl gave her off of her belt. Skyler wrapped one arm under Taylor's knees and the other on her back and picked her up. He held her close to his chest and began walking towards the prison. Taylor wrapped her arms around Skyler's neck and rested her head against his shoulder. She couldn't wait to get back home and rest but then again the sooner she got home the sooner she had to convince Rick to let Skyler stay with them. Taylor asked Skyler,

"Why did you help me? You could've left me as walker bait."

Skyler scoffed at the question and answered,

"I haven't seen a living person in almost a year. I could tell that it was you by your hair and your screams so I had to help you."

Taylor didn't reply to him. The trees began to thin out and Taylor saw the chain link fence in the distance. She sighed and said,

"There it is."

"You cleared out the whole prison?!"

asked Skyler in shock. Taylor explained,

"Not yet, we're working on it. After all we only found it three days ago."

"Oh. I'll do anything to earn my place here."

stated Skyler determinedly. Taylor smiled,

"That sounds like the Skyler I know."

Skyler laughed as they finally arrived at the fence. Taylor pointed to the red wire that sealed the fence and commanded,

"Carry me over there."

"Yes my majesty."

he smiled. Taylor snorted,

"I'll walk if that's what you want."

"I'll carry ya. Don't want your ankle to get any worse."

argued Skyler while Taylor undid the wire. Skyler ducked under it and was careful to not let it scratch Taylor. He waited at the entrance so Taylor could close it again. Skyler questioned,

"Where to now?"

"Go to the right and keep going until we reach the gate at the end."

directed Taylor. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her tired eyes as he followed her directions. Taylor heard Skyler's heart race under her head and her eyes snapped open as she heard Rick and T-Dog yell,

"Who are you!?"

Skyler stopped dead in his tracks and Taylor turned and saw both of their guns drawn. Carl walked out of the iron door and aimed his gun at the pair as well. Taylor shouted,

"Don't shoot! Put the guns down!"

Carl heard Taylor's voice and immediately lowered his gun. T-Dog put his pistol in his back pocket but Rick kept his pointed at Skyler. Taylor whispered,

"Let me unlock the gate."

Skyler kept his mouth shut and let Taylor do what she wanted. Skyler strode through the doorway uneasily and Taylor tossed the keys to Carl so he would lock the gate. Rick glared at Skyler and demanded,

"Who is he and what is he doing here?!"

"If it wasn't for Skyler I'd be dead right now!"

snapped Taylor. Rick asked again in a deadly tone,

"What is he doin' here?"

Skyler explained nervously,

"I found her hunting in the woods. She was weaponless on the ground being attacked by walkers and sprained her ankle so I had to carry her back. We we're friends before all of this happened."

Rick took this into consideration and ordered,

"Follow me."

"It's okay."

promised Taylor tiredly. At the sound of her soothing voice Skyler followed Rick to the cell block with Taylor still in his arms. Taylor saw Daryl cleaning the dirt off of his crossbow and hid her face in Skyler's faded red shirt. He was gonna be pissed. She had gone out hunting on her own, gotten hurt, and brought someone he didn't know back with her. Skyler saw her sudden movement and knew from that action something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. Taylor heard Daryl stand up and approach them angrily. Daryl growled,

"What the hell is goin' on here!"

Taylor partially uncovered her face and saw Carl walk up to Daryl and put his hand on Daryl's chest. He briefly explained,

"That's Skyler, they were friends before this and she has a sprained ankle."

Daryl's expression suddenly became soft and he called out,

"Carol, c'mere!"

Carol walked out of Hershel's cell with a worried look on her face. Taylor groaned,

"Daryl, this isn't necessary. I'll be fine, it's not that bad."

Daryl ignored Taylor and told Carol,

"She sprained her ankle, do you have anything to help?"

"Yeah. Just lay her on the bed."

she replied while looking at Taylor's limp figure in Skyler's arms with a confused expression on her face. Daryl ordered to Skyler,

"Put her on the mattress under the stairs."

He glanced at the stairs leading to Daryl's perch then back at Daryl. He walked towards, where he assumed that Taylor slept, and laid her down on the gray mattress on the ground. Skyler sat next to her and watched her. Taylor suddenly apologized,

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. And that you didn't get properly introduced to everyone."

"Don't worry 'bout it."

replied Skyler.

"You're staying right?"

questioned Taylor.

"It's safe here and you're here, someone I know. If anyone asks me stay or go, the answer is stay.

answered Skyler as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Carl suddenly appeared at Taylor's other side and took her hand in his. Taylor squeezed his hand comfortingly, showing that she was okay and smiled up at him. Carol and Daryl knelt at the foot of Taylor's mattress and Carol asked Taylor softly,

"Which one is it?"

"The left."

answered Taylor calmly. She then said,

"Skyler, this is Carl, Carol, and Daryl."

She motioned to each one of them as she said their names. Carol gently pulled off Taylor's shoe and sock to reveal a purple bruised ankle. She proceeded to elevate Taylor's ankle by placing a few extra pillows underneath it and wrapped it up with an elastic bandage to protect it better. Carol stated,

"You need to take a few days off of that foot. We don't have any ice but, we'll manage without it."

"'Kay."

replied Taylor. No one else said a word. To break the uneasy silence Taylor asked Carol,

"Mom, can you introduce Skyler to everyone else and let them know that he's a part of this group to clear up anything?"

"Sure sweetie."

answered Carol in her soft tone as she stood up,

"C'mon Skyler."

Skyler looked down at Taylor and unstrapped her bow, squirrel string, and quiver with a few arrows inside and set them down on the concrete and walked away with Carol. Taylor tossed the squirrels to Daryl and he caught them effortlessly. Without being told to, Daryl stood up and strode outside to skin the squirrels and keep the meat. Taylor asked Carl,

"Where is everybody?"

"Lori, Beth, and Hershel are in the cell, Glenn and Maggie are in the guard tower, and Rick and T are outside."

Taylor and Carl heard the iron door shut and a pair of footsteps fade away as Carol and Skyler went outside. They were alone, besides Beth, Lori, and Hershel 3 cells away. Carl asked,

"He's stayin' here. Right?"

The truth is, Carl didn't want Skyler to stay, he seemed pretty close to Taylor and that made him jealous. Taylor sighed,

"Yep. Gave me a lecture on it."

Carl and Taylor laughed. Carl questioned,

"Are you okay - I mean your ankle?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

replied Taylor with a smile on her lips. Carl smiled as well, her happiness was always contagious, but so was her sadness. Carl laid on the concrete next to Taylor, still holding her hand and asked,

"You know what I love?"

Taylor turned towards him and said,

"I dunno. What?"

"I love how in scary movies the person yells out 'hello' as if the killer is going to be like 'yeah I'm in the kitchen, want a sandwich?'"

Taylor laughed at his joke and concluded,

"Killers are now officially female."

which only caused the two of them to laugh harder. They continued to talk and make jokes as the sun inched closer to the horizon like they've known each other forever. The pair stopped talking when Daryl peeked his head around the stairs, held out two plates with squirrel and childishly teased,

"Here ya go lovebirds."

Taylor felt her cheeks go red as she blushed and Daryl laughed at her. Carl let go of Taylor's hand as he gave a plate to Taylor and then pushed Daryl with his free hand and said,

"Shut up Daryl!"

Daryl kept laughing and walked back to the room next door to eat with everybody else. Taylor figured that Skyler was talking with them and warming up to them because he was an extroverted person. Taylor and Carl ate in silence. She heard Skyler laughing in the other room along with Glenn and smiled, _He got accepted quickly._ Taylor finished her share without rushing and yawned as she set the plate on the ground. Carl finished his food and stated,

"You need to sleep."

"Make sure Skyler has a cell."

said Taylor. Carl promised,

"I will."

Taylor closed her eyes and heard Carl reach over her for the plate. When he leaned over her he gently kissed her on the forehead. Taylor heard him stand up and leave her to sleep. Long after he kissed her Taylor felt the warmth of his breath on her forehead and fell asleep thinking of him.


	19. Lost and Alone

** Fun Facts:**

**1. Taylor's nickname for Skyler is Sky.**

**2. Skyler's birthday is December 9th.**

* * *

Taylor's eyes snapped open as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over and saw Skyler smiling at her with something in his hands. Her eyes darted over to what he was holding, crutches. Skyler greeted her,

"'Morning Taylor."

"Hi Sky. Does Hershel have some too?"

asked Taylor as she nodded to the crutches in Skyler's dirty hands. Skyler sighed while looking behind her,

"Yeah. Lori and Beth are about to give him his pair right now. Ya hungry?"

"No, still full from last night."

answered Taylor as she glanced at the blanket on top of her in confusion. Skyler said,

"I thought you might've needed a blanket. You looked cold last night."

"Oh. Thanks. Mind helpin' me up?"

"No, not at all."

he replied as he took the blanket off of Taylor and helped her stand up on her good leg, watching her head so it wouldn't hit the bottom of the stairs. Skyler helped Taylor adjust her crutches so it was comfortable for her. Skyler suddenly remembered,

"Oh. Daryl told me to give this to you."

he pulled out a chalky white flower from his pocket, Taylor was surprised that it wasn't wrinkled. Skyler gently placed the flower above Taylor's ear then commented,

"There. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Let's go see Hershel. I'm guessing that the others are outside."

suggested Taylor with a smile dancing on her lips. Skyler missed Taylor's smile and the sound of her laughter and he was glad to see it again. He nodded and walked alongside her as she hobbled to Hershel's cell. Beth, who was standing next to Lori and looking down at her dad, glanced over at the pair, noticing their arrival. Taylor and Skyler watched Hershel sit up and Lori holding his crutches, slightly extended towards him. Lori ordered kindly,

"Just take your time."

Hershel scooted closer to the edge of the bed and Beth put her hand on his shoulder,

"Daddy, don't push yourself."

Hershel stood up and responded,

"Well, what else am I going to do? I can't stand looking up at the bottom of that bunk anymore."

and adjusted the crutches like Taylor did before. Beth and Lori steadied him as he stumbled and helped him keep his balance. Taylor heard footsteps behind her and saw Carl approach them quietly. Hershel moved the crutches a bit to get the feel of them, Taylor had gotten used to crutches over the years because of soccer injuries. Hershel then said to Lori,

"Ya know, I think I'm pretty steady."

Hershel moved forward a few feet and Lori smiled,

"It's a good start. Take a rest?"

Hershel looked at her in surprise and repeated while chuckling,

"Rest? Let's go for a little stroll."

Lori and Beth supported Hershel as they walked towards the door to go outside and Carl caught up with Skyler and the two boys walked next to Taylor. Taylor saw the boys glare at each other and sighed, Skyler had always had a crush on Taylor and Carl liked her as well. She never thought ghat, at the end of the world she would have boy problems. Lori opened the iron door and everyone followed her into the sunlight. Lori stepped in front of Hershel and put her hand on his chest for support as he went down the stairs. Lori stated,

"I got you here if you need it."

"Just take your time."

added Beth. Carl prepared to go in front of Taylor and help her like his mom helped Hershel but instead Taylor gathered her crutches in one hand and carefully hopped down the stairs on her good foot. When they reached level ground Carl helped Taylor fix her crutches. Hershel asked as they strode in the bodiless courtyard,

"You cleared all the bodies out? It's startin' to look like a place where we can really live."

Lori commanded,

"Hey you watch your step, both of you. Last thing we need is one of you fallin'."

Taylor smiled,_ That ain't gonna happen. _Taylor heard Glenn yell,

"Alright Hershel!"

she snuck a glance over to him and saw him, Daryl, and Rick at the furthest point from them. The small group in the courtyard strode closer to the gate. Beth commented,

"You're doin' great daddy."

"You ready to race Hershel?"

asked Carl. Taylor challenged with a grin,

"C'mon it'll be fun. I'll beat all y'all."

"I doubt it."

stated Skyler.

"Give me another day. I'll take all of ya on."

Taylor couldn't see his face but she heard the smile in his voice. Carl, Skyler and Taylor laughed. Taylor saw T-Dog, Carol, and Maggie out of the corner of her eye, they had just finished moving the cars into the empty courtyard. Carol had a pretty pale red scarf around her head and approached Taylor slowly with Maggie and T-Dog at her side. Carl spun around and shouted,

"Walkers! Look out!"

Everyone turned in horror. Walkers were everywhere.

* * *

"No!"

yelled Rick as he, Glenn, and Daryl began to run to the others. Glenn fell and tied the fence back together before any more walkers got in. Rick shouted orders,

"No! Get out of there! LORI!"

"TAYLOR! CAROL!"

bellowed Daryl as he dashed to them. When Rick and Daryl reached the gate leading towards the group the skidded to a halt on the gravel and Rick yelled,

"We're locked! Keys!"

Glenn tossed the keys to Daryl and Daryl threw them to Rick and Rick unlocked the door.

* * *

Lori, Carl, Maggie, Skyler, Carol, and T-Dog pulled out their pistols and began to shoot the walkers closest to them. Taylor reached for her back for her bow but she left it next to her bed. Skyler helped Beth and Hershel up the stairs again and into the small gated part by the door. Skyler shot a few walkers nearing them and closed the gate as soon as Hershel entered. Skyler held the door shut with one of Hershel's crutches. T-Dog stated,

"The gate is open."

"Lori! In here!"

shouted Maggie and Carl and Lori ran into a door that lead to a different cell block but connected with the one they lived in. Taylor hobbled behind Carol, Carol was shooting the walkers ahead of her, making a path for Taylor. Carol and Taylor reached a door and saw T-Dog closing the gate with a walker behind him. Carol was out of ammo so Taylor yelled,

"T! Behind you!"

T-Dog didn't hear her and the walker snuck up behind him a bit a chunk of flesh out of T-Dog's shoulder. T-Dog yelled in pain and elbowed the walker in the face. Taylor and Carol screamed in unison,

"NO!"

T turned towards the walker and shot it 3 times, resulting in him running out of bullets. He dropped the gun and stumbled towards Taylor and Carol, clutching his arm in pain. Carol shouted as she held open the door,

"Hurry!"

* * *

Rick, Daryl, and Glenn finally reached the courtyard as Taylor, Carol, and T disappeared through the doorway. Rick shot questions at Hershel, Skyler, and Beth about what happened. Daryl only caught that T-Dog was bit and Carol and Taylor went with him. _Great._ he thought sarcastically. Taylor and Carol were with someone who could turn into a walker any minute and kill them without knowing.

* * *

While the trio was hurrying through what Taylor guessed was the tombs an alarm began going off.

"There's a cell with double doors that leads to a corridor that will get you two back to our cell block."

stated T-Dog, he knew that he wasn't going to survive much longer.

"Stop! You should just stop!"

ordered Carol. T-Dog shot back through gritted teeth,

"Why? To sit here and wait to die?"

Tears stung Taylor's eyes, but she held them back. T-Dog was suffering and he was going to die. Carol stated,

"I'll do what I have to, you're not becoming one of those things!"

"I can't ask that."

said T-Dog in pain as they continued to try to make it back to their cell block. Taylor argued,

"It's the pact remember!?"

"This is God's plan. He'll take care of me, always has. He's gonna help me lead you two out of these tombs."

Carol stepped behind Taylor to make sure that she didn't fall behind. T-Dog led the two girls closer to their cell block and Taylor tried her best to keep up with her crutches slowing her down. Taylor was pretty sure that Daryl was desperately searching for her and Carol. T-Dog had gotten to the point where he could barely walk so Carol had him leaning against her shoulder so he could lead them back to the cell block. After all Carol and Taylor had no clue where they were in the prison, but T-Dog did. The lights began to flicker, only making the unpredictable tombs even scarier. Two walkers were at the end of a hallway and Carol aimed her gun and pulled the trigger, only to have it click empty. Carol yelled,

"Oh shit. Go back!"

"No. We're so close."

argued T-Dog. T tried to dash towards the walkers but Taylor and Carol clutched his arm and yelled frantically,

"No, No! NO!"

T-Dog broke free and charged towards the walkers with his remaining strength. He slammed them against the wall and shouted urgently to Taylor and Carol,

"Go! Go! Go!"

Taylor and Carol hurried to the doors, now free of walkers and turned to see T being bit as he ordered,

"Go! I'm dead!"

"Carol, c'mon!"

shouted Taylor, Carol was frozen in horror. The sound of Taylor's voice made Carol snap back into reality and she pushed open the door and let Taylor enter before her. As the two girls went through the doorway Carol's headscarf fell off and Taylor's Cherokee rose slipped out of her hair and onto the ground. Suddenly the alarms stopped and Taylor dropped one of her crutches in shock but Taylor and Carol kept running, Taylor went on with one of the crutches. They reached a room full of walkers just down the small hallway and Taylor shouted,

"Carol go! Just keep going! I'll cover ya! Just go! Use your knife!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

insisted Carol. Taylor yelled,

"Carol trust me, go!"

Carol reluctantly looked at Taylor and ran. Taylor hobbled backwards until she reached the wall, she continued to quickly scoot along the wall until she reached the corner and the walkers closed in on her. Taylor pulled out her small knife, wishing that she had Daryl's large buck knife, and began to mercilessly kill the walkers that came towards her. When a little more than half of the walkers were killed and the dead bodies were about 5 feet away from her she was covered with blood and guts. Taylor groaned and continued kill the walkers except for 2 of them on the other side of the room she fell and her crutch landed on her as consciousness slipped away.

* * *

Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Oscar were looking for anyone who survived when they saw what was left of T-Dog's mangled body on the ground. Daryl glanced down at the ground and spotted Carol's scarf. Rick saw him and strode over to him. Daryl searched along the ground for any sign that Taylor was there and saw her rose in the middle of the doorway. He shoved Carol's scarf in his pocket and added Taylor's rose as well. He was positive that Carol was dead and Taylor was too. Daryl peered down the hallway and spotted the crutch that Taylor dropped. Daryl called out,

"Over here."

Rick, Glenn, and Oscar followed Daryl to the crutch and exchanged glances with each other. Daryl heard groaning in the room at the end of the hall and grabbed his knife as he sprinted to the noises. Rick shot a walker in the head that was shuffling towards them and Glenn shot the one next to it. Daryl turned in a circle searching for Taylor and Carol. In the second corner he saw Taylor's limp body on the ground covered in blood.


	20. Another Death

**Fun Facts:**

**1. Taylor's favorite show is Ghost Adventures**

**2. Taylor's favorite song is Home by Phillip Phillips**

* * *

Daryl was kneeling next to Taylor's body instantly. Axel walked in the room after Glenn and joined the others in staring in disbelief at Taylor and Daryl. Daryl pulled the crutch off of Taylor and threw it to the ground behind him angrily. Daryl leaned forward and brushed Taylor's bangs off of her bloodstained face and saw that her eyes were closed. Daryl gently shook her shoulder,

"Taylor. Taylor can you hear me? Taylor?!"

Taylor didn't move an inch. She was breathing but it was very faint and he didn't know if it was human breathing or if she was bit and she was turning into a walker right before his eyes. Daryl pleaded as he hovered over her body,

"Taylor, wake up. Please just wake up. Wake up!"

"Daryl... She's gone."

said Rick as he stared at Taylor's limp body. Daryl insisted,

"No she's not. She isn't dead, she's breathing. She can't be dead. She can't!"

"Daryl, you don't know if that's human breathing or walker breathing."

stated Rick. Daryl argued through gritted teeth,

"She ain't dead."

Rick sighed and gave up on arguing. He knew that Daryl would stop unless someone was proved wrong, and in this situation if he was wrong he'd refuse to accept that she was dead. Daryl sniffed and looked down at Taylor's body that was covered head to toe in blood. He wasn't sure if Carol was alive but he had found Taylor and he was determined to keep her alive at any cost. Daryl strapped his crossbow to his back and turned to Rick as he suggested,

"We should go back and see if any of the others are back yet."

"Glenn get the crutches."

ordered Daryl. Glenn had a confused expression on his face but then he bent down and grabbed Taylor's crutches. Daryl carefully lifted Taylor's body up into his muscular arms and turned to Rick expectantly. Rick gave his opinion on Daryl choosing to carry Taylor back immediately,

"Uh Daryl, I don't think that's a good idea. If she is a walker you might get bit."

"Yeah. But she ain't a walker so that don' matter."

retorted Daryl coldly. Rick took one last glance at Taylor and sighed and began to jog back outside to Hershel, Beth, and Skyler. Daryl didn't care that he might get bit if Taylor was a walker. The only thing he cared about at that moment was the girl in his arms. Every 10 or 20 seconds Daryl would peek down at her to check and see if she had awaken yet. His only purpose in the world was to keep a little girl safe from harm and especially death. Daryl remembered Skyler, he was waiting for Taylor outside. He remembered that yesterday when he was helping Daryl skin the squirrels he had told Daryl that he liked Taylor ever since they met back in 3rd grade. If Daryl didn't bring her back alive he wouldn't be the only one mourning her when she was gone from the world. After ten minutes of running Rick yanked open the large red iron door and shouted,

"Hershel!"

"You didn't find 'em?"

asked Hershel in a concerned voice. Glenn dropped the crutches and answered,

"Only Taylor. Thought they'd maybe come back out here."

Beth and Hershel shook their heads no and Skyler stepped in front of her and saw Taylor's body securely in Daryl's arms. Daryl tried to hide Taylor from Hershel, knowing that he'd ask questions and worry even more. Hershel asked,

"What about T? Carol?"

"They didn't make it."

responded Daryl reluctantly. Rick turned towards Daryl and stated,

"That doesn't mean the others didn't. We're going back. Daryl, give Taylor to Skyler then you and Glenn come with me."

Rick stopped talking and turned around as he heard a noise that sounded like a baby crying. His face fell as the others turned and Rick saw Maggie and Carl walk out of their cell block with a baby in Maggie's arms. Lori was gone. Rick dropped the axe in his hands as he saw Maggie crying and Carl refusing to look up with tears in his eyes. Daryl knew what happened instantly. Lori had died during childbirth. Rick paced back in forth, refusing to believe that his wife was gone. He asked Maggie,

"Wh- Where is s-she?"

Maggie didn't respond and only cried harder. Rick walked past her and Maggie tried to stop him but failed by putting her free hand on his chest and choking out,

"Don't. Rick no."

Rick looked at his son and realized that what was happening was real. He broke down and cried. He put his hands on his knees and whimpered,

"Awwww no. Noo."

Glenn hugged Maggie and Carl stood still like a statue and let the tears roll down his face. Beth stayed close to Hershel and Daryl still held Taylor in his arms, Skyler at his side and began assessing the damage done to her as Rick cried uncontrollably. Daryl watch Rick fall to the ground and curl into a ball as he wept. Daryl held out his arms and nodded to Skyler, signaling for him to take Taylor from him. Daryl walked over to Rick who was on his knees now blankly staring at the baby in Maggie's arms. Daryl crouched in front of him and waved his hand in front of Rick's face, trying to make him snap out of his own world going on in his head. Daryl said,

"Rick. Rick?"

Daryl stood up as Maggie gave the baby to Carl. Carl held the baby in his denim jacket gently. Hershel ordered,

"Let me see the baby."

Daryl walked next to Carl and asked,

"What we gonna feed it? We got anything a baby can eat?"

Skyler smiled a little, he knew that if Taylor was awake she would scoff at him and tell him no. When Carl reached Hershel he looked at the child and informed them,

"Good news is that she looks healthy. But she needs formula, and soon or she won't survive."

Hershel looked at Daryl expectantly and Daryl stated,

"Nope. No way. Not her. We ain't losin' anybody else. I'm goin' for a run."

"I'll back you up."

offered Maggie. Glenn glanced at her, she had stopped crying and added,

"I'll go too."

"Okay, think where we're goin'. Beth."

Daryl pulled Beth aside and pointed to Carl,

"Kid just lost his mom. His dad ain't doin' so hot."

"I'll look out for him."

finished Beth. Daryl stiffly nodded at her and added,

"Watch Taylor too. Let me know when she wakes up. If she turns, put her down."

"Okay."

understood Beth, she couldn't imagine having to put down her friend. Daryl yelled at the prisoners, Axel and Oscar,

"You two get the fence. Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem. Glenn, Maggie, vamonos!"

Rick stood up and walked over to the hatchet that he dropped. He picked it up and turned around to enter the prison and find his wife's body. Maggie shouted to him,

"Rick!"

Everyone stared at the doorway where Rick disappeared except for Daryl. He shouted urgently as he strode over to the cars and his motorcycle,

"Get the gate. C'mon, we're gonna lose a life!"

Axel and Oscar ran to get the gate open and Glenn and Maggie ran next to Daryl as Glenn suggested,

"There's a place by the 85."

"No the baby section's been cleared."

stated Maggie. Skyler glanced at Daryl as he ran and sat down on the floor next to Carl, Hershel, and Beth, cradling Taylor in his arms. He didn't say anything. She continued,

"Lori asked me to keep an eye out, we haven't had much luck."

"Is there a place that hasn't been completely looted?"

asked Daryl in an annoyed tone. Glenn stated,

"Uh, yeah we saw signs for a shopping center just north of here."

"Yeah but there's too much debris on the road, a car will never get through there."

added Maggie as she opened the door of the Hyundai. Daryl unstrapped his bow and put it on the hood of the car and put on his sleeveless biker vest with angel wings on the back. As Daryl straightened his vest he remembered his motorcycle and stated,

"I can take one of ya."

"I'll go."

offered Maggie without giving much thought to the decision. Maggie and Glenn started to argue about who was going to go so Daryl ignored them and put on his poncho he found a month ago to stay warm while he was gone. Daryl sat on his motorcycle once he secured his bow and quiver of arrows to the vehicle. He started it up and Maggie put on a backpack with flashlights inside before she sat down behind him. Skyler turned and watched the pair drive out of the gates of the prison, disappearing in the distance. Skyler saw Glenn grab a shovel and go out to the middle of the yard and begin to dig the graves. As Glenn walked by Skyler told him,

"We only need three."

Glenn strode past Skyler ignoring him but he was only going to dig 3 graves in the first place. He wouldn't dig Taylor's until they were 100% sure that she was dead. Hershel hobbled away from Skyler, Taylor, Carl, and Beth and made his way over to the fence to watch Glenn. Carl held the baby girl in his arms and looked down at her. She had Lori's hazel eyes. Skyler spotted Hershel and Glenn coming back and he gazed up at them. He gazed up at them and saw Glenn take off after Rick. Skyler sighed and stared down at Taylor again, waiting for her to wake up, if she ever did.

* * *

Daryl was at a daycare with Maggie he had climbed through the window to get inside. Maggie was searching through the cabinets, looking for baby formula while Daryl glanced around the room for walkers. One of the walls had handprints of little kids with their names written in the middle of it. His gaze fell on one handprint in the center that said _Sophie_ on the inside. He remembered. It was so close to Sophia, he failed that little girl and her mom, and possibly Taylor as well. He glanced down at the ground and he and Maggie continued to search for baby formula.

* * *

Skyler kept stroking Taylor's hair patiently, waiting for her to awake and be okay. Carl sat down next to Skyler and sighed. Skyler didn't even bother to acknowledge him. Carl watched Taylor's chest rise and fall and he remembered that Dr. Jenner back at the CDC said that the longest transformation time from being human to a walker was about 8 hours. So Taylor could already be in the process of turning and be dead. The two boys sat like that for two hours until they heard the sound of Daryl's motorcycle in the distance and looked up. They heard Glenn yell,

"Guys they're back!"

Skyler and Carl stood up to see Daryl and Maggie's arrival. Beth and Hershel suggested over the baby's crying,

"We should go inside."

It was getting dark and cold so the boys agreed. Hershel and Beth leaned against a table and Carl and Skyler sat on a chair. Beth gave Carl the baby girl to hold and Skyler had Taylor lying down on his lap. Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl burst through the door, Glenn stayed in the doorway, Daryl ran to Carl and Skyler, and Maggie dumped out all of the supplies for the baby on a table. Maggie called out,

"Beth."

Beth hurried to Maggie's side and began to prepare a bottle of formula for the little girl. Daryl pulled off his poncho and set his crossbow down on a table before reaching Carl and Skyler. Daryl asked Skyler as he looked down at Taylor,

"How's she doin'?"

"She hasn't opened her eyes yet."

answered Skyler while holding Taylor's limp hand. Daryl frowned and gently took the baby girl from Carl. The girl stopped crying as soon as she was in Daryl's arms. Daryl took the bottle from Beth and held it to the baby's small mouth. He tried to calm her down by cooing,

"Shhh. Shhh. C'mon, C'mon"

The little girl immediately started eating as soon as the bottle touched her lips. Daryl looked up and smiled, she was eating and that was a good start. Daryl asked Carl,

"She got a name yet?"

"Not yet. I was thinkin' maybe Sophia."

answered Carl and Daryl's face fell at the name. Carl continued to list the names of the girls that were in their group that they lost,

"There's Carol too. Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia. Or... Lori. I don't know."

Carl turned around and saw Taylor's eyes flutter open, there were the regular misty gray instead of being dull and bloodshot if she were a walker. Skyler whispered,

"Taylor. You're alive."

Everyone turned to Taylor and smiled, she was indeed alive and okay. Taylor sat up and her gaze fell on Daryl and the baby in his arms. She gave him a confused expression, she had no idea what was going on. Skyler whispered in her ear,

"T's dead, Lori died during childbirth, she had a girl. And Carol is still lost. We're suggesting names for the baby."

"Oh."

Her eyes turned apple green, nobody knew what that meant but Skyler, she was devastated that Carol was still lost in the tombs, that she might be a walker. Taylor turned back to Daryl and leaned against Skyler. Daryl said to the baby,

"Yeah, you like that? Huh? Lil' Asskicker?"

Taylor grinned at the name that Daryl came up with for Lori's girl. Daryl looked at everyone's face to see their reaction to his joke. He asked them,

"Right, yeah? That's a good name right?"

That made all of them burst into laughter, including Daryl. Taylor wasn't surprised that Daryl would name a child 'Lil' Asskicker' or something along the line of that. Taylor noticed that Rick wasn't in the room but she didn't ask Skyler where he was. Daryl repeated to the baby girl,

"Lil' Asskicker. You like that? Huh? You like that sweetheart?"

"Lil' Asskicker it is then."

stated Taylor,

"AK can be her nickname."

Everyone smiled again. Taylor closed her eyes and fell asleep in Skyler's arms. When she woke she was still in his arms and Daryl was walking in front of her. He had a Cherokee rose in his hands. Taylor stood up and grabbed the crutches next to her, Glenn must've brought them in last night. Taylor hobbled over to Daryl and he slowed down so they could walk alongside each other. Taylor asked him,

"Where are you going?"

"To Carol's grave, then I'm gonna find her."


	21. Graves

Taylor didn't respond to Daryl's statement, she only walked alongside him with her crutches. He opened the red door for her and helped her down the stairs with a hand on her shoulder in case she stumbled a bit. Taylor smiled at Daryl when the two got down the stairs safely and he hesitantly smiled back after he put the rose in the inside pocket of his vest. Daryl regretted that he wasn't fast enough to reach Taylor and Carol in time and because of that Carol could be a walker or slowly dying in the tombs. He had to find Carol, Daryl wouldn't accept her loss until he saw it for himself. The pair continued their stroll to the gate, Daryl opened it and let Taylor through first. He slowed down so Taylor could keep up on the uneven ground in the prison yard. After walking for a few minutes the duo finally approached the three crosses made of wood and tied with an old string to mark the dead. The graves had been dug and refilled with dirt since there wasn't any bodies to put in the holes. On each pile of dirt there were smooth stones in the shape of the first initial of the person that had died. The left one had a 'L' for Lori, the middle had a 'T' for T-Dog, and the last one on the right had a 'C' for Carol. As Taylor saw the grave meant for her mother a tear rolled down her face silently. Daryl saw the tear and comforted,

"Don't worry. I'll find her. It'll be okay."

Taylor nodded at Daryl in understanding. Taylor and Daryl stopped walking when they reached the foot of Carol's grave. Daryl reached inside of his sleeveless vest and pulled out the pure white Cherokee rose and held it in his hands for a moment before he knelt in front of Carol's grave and carefully placed the flower in the 'C' made of stones. Taylor watched him in awe, she could tell that he really cared about Carol and smiled. She watched him slowly cover the stem with the fresh dirt securely so it would stay there. Daryl put his hand on the cross and closed his eyes, seeing Carol's bright smile in his mind as his eyelids shut. He took his hand off of the wood cross and stood up, his gaze on the grave on the right until Taylor stepped closer to him and he tore his eyes off of the sight and looked at the girl in front of him. Taylor was still wearing the dirty clothes covered in guts and grime from the day before. Daryl's eyes met hers and without exchanging a word the two began to head back to the cell block they called home. Daryl glanced over at Taylor and ordered,

"You need to change your clothes when we get back.",

"You sound like an angry mom."

replied Taylor with a grin. Daryl faintly smiled at the friendly joke.

* * *

Taylor was sitting next to Carl and Skyler at the table wearing a clean black T-shirt and ripped jeans. Hershel had done a checkup on her ankle and said that it was okay if she stopped using the crutches today, just to be careful on it. Carl glared down at his oatmeal, still mourning for his mother. Taylor ate her serving slowly, watching him intently. Daryl was sitting on a step of the stairs and he paused eating to glance at the three children at their own table. Nobody had talked to each other that morning besides the brief conversation between Daryl and Taylor. The only sound that echoed in the room was the spoons scraping against the side of the bowls and Lil' Asskicker sucking on her bottle. Everyone looked up from their food as they unexpectedly heard Rick ask them,

"Everybody okay?"

"Yeah, we are."

answered Maggie as she continued to eat. Daryl stared at Rick and stopped eating entirely, his spoon dangling in his hand. Rick stepped into the room slowly, almost as if he was in a daze. Hershel questioned with concern in his tone,

"What about you?"

"Cleared out the boiler block."

stated Rick, refusing to answer Hershel's question. Daryl asked Rick curiously,

"How many were there?"

Taylor turned to watch Daryl as Rick hesitated before answering,

"I, I don't know. A dozen, two dozen. I have to get back, just wanted to check on Carl."

Rick put his hand on Carl's shoulder as he said his son's name. Glenn stood up and insisted,

"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies. I mean you don't have to-"

Rick turned around to face Glenn and glared at him. He argued with a disgusted look on his face, almost as if disgusted by the thought of someone else doing it,

"No I have to."

Rick strode over to Daryl angrily, Taylor watched him with wary eyes as he questioned Daryl,

"Everyone have a gun and a knife?"

Daryl shot a glance at Taylor, she was the only one without a gun but he'd keep an eye on her. He answered while nodding once,

"Yeah. Runnin' low on ammo though."

Glenn stated,

"Maggie and me were plannin' on makin' a run this afternoon. Found a phone book. Some place we can go for clothes and formula."

The rest of the group turned to watch the conversation. Daryl stated,

"We cleared out the generator room. Axel's there tryin' to fix it. In case of an emergency. Wanna sweep the lower levels as well."

Rick listened to Daryl without really hearing him and responded when he was done speaking,

"Good. Good."

Rick spun around and hurriedly walked out of the room and slammed the cell door behind him as Hershel said,

"Rick."

When Rick was out of sight and earshot Hershel stated as he stood and grabbed his crutches,

"I'm going after him. See if he's okay."

"Be safe daddy."

commanded Beth as she fed AK. Daryl put his unfinished bowl of cold oatmeal on a table and picked up his crossbow. Taylor swallowed the last of her food and stretched her arms above her head as she yawned. Daryl strode into the room next door with all of the cells in it it and emerged a few moments later with Taylor's bow in his hands. Taylor tilted her head at Daryl in confusion and stood up. He handed Taylor her bow and she slung the strap over her head, securing it to her back. Daryl told the remaining members of the group in the room,

"Oscar, Carl, Taylor, and I are gonna clear out more of the prison. Sky, stay here and protect them from any stray walkers."

Skyler glanced up into Daryl's blue eyes and nodded. Carl sighed and stood up, he hadn't eaten a spoonful of food at all. Oscar walked towards Daryl and stood next to him, the two men waiting for the children to get ready. Carl and Taylor stood side by side and gazed at Daryl and waited for him to lead them to the section that they were going to clear out. Daryl walked to the door and entered the tombs. He began to head towards the direction where he found Taylor, he figured that Carol would be nearby. Taylor figured out immediately that Daryl had gone this way to look for Carol and to get some work done. Oscar and Daryl had flashlights while Carl and Taylor stayed close to Daryl so they could see where they were going. When the four of them had gotten closer to the room where they found Taylor they heard a soft bang on a door and Taylor raised her bow instinctively, her heart racing. _Carol?_ she desperately hoped that Carol was behind the door that the noise came from. Oscar said to Daryl,

"Check it out man. We must've missed it last night."

"It's probably just one or two of them."

replied Daryl. Taylor knew that he was hoping that it was Carol as well. Daryl added,

"It don't look like they got much strength to fight."

Daryl softly pushed on the partially ajar door with his index finger twice, knowing that Carol would respond if she was inside. Daryl stood still and listened for a few seconds, nothing. He stated to Oscar,

"They ain't goin' nowhere. Take care of 'em on the way back."

Oscar turned away from Daryl and began to look in the other cells. Daryl turned to Carl and Taylor, whistled and ordered,

"C'mon."

Taylor, Carl, and Daryl stepped forward a few feet and Daryl threw a glance over his shoulder at Oscar before saying,

"Ya know my mom, she liked the wine. Yea, she liked to smoke in bed, Virginia Slims."

Taylor and Carl glanced up at him, curiosity shone in their eyes. Daryl peeked into another cell to look for Carol and found it empty before he continued,

"I was playin' out with the kids in the neighborhood, I could do that with Merle gone."

Taylor's brows furrowed with confusion. _Merle? Who's he? _then she suddenly remembered the story that Carol had told her about Daryl's brother, when he amputated his hand to escape from handcuffs. She returned her attention to Daryl as he told the story,

"They had bikes. I didn't. We heard the sirens gettin' louder. They jumped on their bikes, ran after it ya know, hopin' to see somethin' worth seein'."

Carl stared at the floor in front of him in sorrow, listening to Daryl as they walked. Taylor watched Daryl sneak a glance into another cell, empty as the last two were. Daryl sighed and added,

"I ran after 'em, but I couldn't keep up. I ran 'round a corner, saw my friends lookin' at me. Hell, I saw everybody lookin' at me."

Taylor saw Daryl's expression grow soft, sorrowful. He went on,

"Firetrucks everywhere, people from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for, that was my mom in bed, burnt down to nothin'."

Carl glanced up at Daryl, he was trying to make him feel better, like he wasn't the only one who lost his mom unexpectedly. Daryl carried on,

"That was the hard part. Ya know, she was just gone. Erased. Nothin' left of her. People said that it was better that way. I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, ya know?"

Daryl glanced over at Taylor expectantly, waiting for her to tell the story about what happened to her _real_ mom. Taylor took a deep breath and answered his wordless question,

"She died in a car crash when I was five. Hasn't been the same since."

Carl peeked up at Taylor and Daryl under his sheriff's hat and stated without emotion,

"I shot my mom."

Daryl lowered his flashlight and stared at the young boy in shock. Taylor looked over at Carl and held his blue-eyed gaze. Carl slightly shook his head and added,

"She was out. Hadn't turned yet. I ended it. It was real."

Carl returned his gaze to the floor and said,

"Sorry about your moms."

Daryl just looked at the boy, not believing what he heard at first and replied,

"Sorry 'bout both yours."

"Sorry."

mumbled Taylor quietly, she was thinking of Carol and where she could possibly be. Daryl put one of his hands on Taylor and Carl's shoulders comfortingly and gently pushed them forward so they could continue their job and ordered kindly,

"C'mon."

The trio walked side by side as they came into a corridor with all of the cells open, Oscar just behind them. Daryl and Taylor took turns peeking into the cells, hoping to find Carol inside of them, alive. Taylor, Daryl, and Carl turned as they heard Oscar say,

"Oh. That's what I'm talkin' about."

They watched Oscar disappear into a cell and immediately became suspicious. Daryl led Taylor and Carl to the cell cautiously but quickly and saw Oscar kneeling over some dirty red slippers. As the three of them entered the cell Daryl asked him,

"The hell you need slippers for?"

"Ya know. End of the day. Relaxin'."

replied Oscar nervously. Taylor glanced up at Daryl's face, his expression clearly said, '_What the hell?' _and Taylor smirked. All of them heard a growl behind them and they all raised their weapons and shot the walker that was only inches away from Taylor. The walker fell to the ground with two arrows in its forehead from Taylor and Daryl and several bullets from Carl and Oscar. Everyone was breathing heavily and Taylor was trembling from the near death experience. Daryl blew out the breath that he was holding and commented,

"Alright."

"Must've been at the cell at the end."

guessed Oscar. When Daryl shone his flashlight on the prison walker's face he saw something sticking out of his neck. Taylor whispered as she kneeled next to the walker with Daryl,

"Carol..."

Daryl pulled out the knife from its throat that was Carol's. Blood spurted from the gash after Daryl yanked out the knife. Daryl observed the knife for a few seconds, tears welling up in his eyes for a moment for he blinked them away. He stated,

"That's Carol's knife."

Carl looked over his shoulder at the bloody weapon in his hands. Daryl wiped of the guts off of the knife with the prisoner's jumpsuit and glared at the knife with hatred. Carol was weaponless and alone. He _had _to find her immediately.


	22. New Comer

**Fun Facts:**

**1. Skyler and Taylor met in third grade when they accidentally ran into each other at the school carnival.**

**2. Taylor absolutely HATES cold weather.**

**3. Taylor is very shy around strangers.**

* * *

Daryl ordered strictly,

"You should go back. I'll meet up with you later."

"No. I'm staying with you, to find mom."

stated Taylor firmly, she wasn't going to change her mind. Daryl sighed and said,

"Fine. You two go back. We'll be back soon."

"With Carol."

added Taylor while standing up. Carl nodded to Taylor and commanded before he left,

"Be safe."

Taylor nodded in promise and Carl and Oscar turned and walked back to their cell block. Taylor and Daryl watched them turn the corner and looked into each others eyes after they two were out of sight, Daryl's were filled with worry like Taylor's and Taylor's had tears about to spill over. Taylor stated,

"We're gonna find her. I know it."

"Don't worry."

responded Daryl calmly, trying to control his anger at the world in front of her. Daryl leaned against the wall and slid down it until he was sitting cross-legged on the ground. Taylor sat on the hard concrete in front of him and watched him hold his head in his hand and repeatedly stab the ground in anger with Carol's small knife, half the size of his buck knife. He clutched the knife in his hands so tightly that the skin around his knuckles turned white. Taylor watched Daryl cautiously as he began to breathe heavily, she watched him break. She saw that he was afraid that he would find Carol as a walker, she saw that Daryl truly loved Carol. Taylor faintly heard a noise that sounded like a door being pushed on and she spun her head around, trying to find the direction where it came from. Daryl began to stab the ground harder than before and Taylor turned to face him again. Daryl clenched his jaw and violently stabbed the knife into the wall next to him hatred radiating from his body. Taylor stood up hurriedly and walked a few feet away from Daryl as he stood up.

Daryl strode over to the other side of the corridor in only a few steps and raised up his foot and kicked the metal door in front of him using the strength that was fueled by his anger. Daryl paced back and forth a few times angrily, slightly limping on the foot he used to kick the door. He put Carol's knife in his mouth and reached down to pull a dead body away from a door was was open a few inches. Taylor slowly followed him, careful to not make any sudden movements to piss him off even more. Daryl yanked the body off of the ground and threw it a few feet behind him. He took the knife out of his mouth and pulled open the door quickly, Carol's knife ready to kill anything inside. Daryl held the door open with his back and lowered the knife as he saw Carol leaning against the wall, bloody, dehydrated, and holes in her clothes. Taylor called out,

"Mom!"

and dashed over to Carol, dropping her crossbow on the ground as she caught a glimpse of the figure in the room. Carol looked up at Taylor and Daryl with her bright blue eyes. Taylor knelt in front of Carol and pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let her go so she wouldn't disappear again. Carol weakly returned the hug and smiled. Taylor whispered in Carol's ear as tears of joy fell down her face,

"We thought you were dead. Mom, I thought you were gone. Don't leave me again. _Us. _Are you okay?"

Taylor let go of Carol and saw her nod her head, she was too dehydrated to speak. Taylor turned to Daryl, waiting for him to do something. Daryl reached in the cell and gently took Carol's chin in his hands making her look at him and he faintly smiled when he saw the familiar blue eyes. Taylor stepped out of the cell and Daryl walked in, sliding Carol's knife into her pocket and picking her up. Taylor strapped her bow to her back again. When Daryl emerged from the cell he had one hand on her back and the other under her knees, just like Skyler carried Taylor. Carol leaned her head against his shoulder and Daryl looked into her eyes as he carried her back to the cell block, Taylor walking next to him. The three of them continued in silence. Daryl unlocked the door with the keys and led them inside to the empty cells where they lived. Daryl set Carol on the lower bed in the cell where T-Dog used to live and Taylor grabbed a new water bottle that was on the table in the cell and gave it to Carol to drink. Daryl pulled Taylor towards him and told Carol,

"We're gonna spread the news. Be back in a minute."

Daryl and Taylor turned around and walked into the room next door silently. When Daryl reached the entrance he called out,

"Rick."

Taylor and Daryl stepped inside to see Rick leaning over an African American woman with dreadlocks that they had never seen before. Taylor put a hand on her knife on her belt immediately as Daryl asked,

"Who the hell is this?"

Taylor stepped closer to Daryl. Rick knelt over the woman and asked,

"Wanna tell us your name?"

The woman propped herself up on her elbow and didn't say anything. Rick asked again, making it more of an order than a sentence,

"You wanna tell us your name."

"Y'all c'mon in here."

ordered Daryl to Rick. Rick stood up but kept his eyes on the woman and asked,

"Everythin' alright?"

"You'll wanna see this."

said Taylor as she turned around to go to Carol again. Carol smiled when she saw Taylor again. Taylor sat down on the bed next to her and asked,

"You feelin' better?"

"Yes."

answered Carol and she took another swig of water. Taylor glanced up to see Rick and Daryl in the doorway. Rick gawked at Carol in surprise. Carol stood up and mumbled,

"Oh my god."

Carol embraced Rick in a hug and Rick hugged her back happily. Taylor stepped around the two to get out of the cell and stood next to Daryl. Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. Skyler stepped in front of Taylor and embraced her. Taylor couldn't do anything but smile, Carol was safe and so was she and Daryl. Skyler let go of Taylor to let Carl hug her as well. Hershel hopped over to Carol and asked,

"Where's my hug?"

Carol laughed and embraced him too. Daryl explained,

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell. Must've passed out and got dehydrated."

Taylor stepped away from Carl and returned her attention to Carol. She immediately noticed that Daryl said that Carol 'fought' her way into a cell instead of 'hid'. She knew that he liked Carol but he wouldn't admit it. Beth stepped forward with AK and Carol looked at her in shock. Carol turned around to face Rick and ask where Lori was but she didn't need to. The pain in his face said everything, Lori was gone. Carol put her hand on Rick's chest and Daryl's face fell. Carol covered her mouth for a second and tried not to cry. She held Rick's face in her hands for a moment and turned back to Beth and Lil' Asskicker. Carol took AK from Beth and didn't say anything. Carl began to cry again as his mom was brought up as the subject of the silent conversation. Taylor strode over to him and let him lean on her shoulder as she put her hand on his back comfortingly. Rick waved Taylor and Daryl over to him and led the pair to the room next door where the woman was staying. Taylor unstrapped her bow and held it firmly in her hands as she entered the room. Taylor headed directly to a table and sat on the tabletop as Rick stated,

"We can tend to that wound for ya. Give you a little food and water and send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us."

Hershel hobbled on his crutches an stood next to Taylor, watching Rick and the woman. Rick added,

"Or why you were carrying formula."

"Supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy. With a pretty girl."

Hershel focused on the strange woman even more when she mentioned his daughter, Maggie. Rick questioned,

"What happened?"

"Were they attacked?"

asked Hershel with worry filling his tone. The woman answered,

"They were taken."

"Taken. By who?"

repeated Rick. She replied,

"By the same son of a bitch that shot me."

Rick leaned down and said,

"Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened now!"

Rick reached down and touched the woman's gunshot wound on her left hip. Daryl and Taylor instinctively aimed their crossbows at her when she struggled free, pointed at Rick, and yelled,

"Don't you ever touch me again!"

Daryl stepped closer to the woman so his loaded bow almost touched her head and stated in his southern accent,

"You better start talking. You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound."

She snarled at Daryl,

"Find 'em yourself."

Taylor stood up from the table and stepped closer to the mysterious woman, bow still aimed at her head. Rick quietly said to Daryl,

"Sh, sh, sh, sh. Put it down."

Rick looked over at Taylor and ordered,

"You too."

Taylor and Daryl lowered their bows and Daryl stepped behind Rick so he was standing next to Taylor. Rick and the woman began to size each other up, Rick had the advantage, he was armed, uninjured, and stronger. Rick stated,

"You came here for a reason."

The woman looked down at the ground and glanced around the room, fear shining in her nearly black eyes. She glanced at Taylor, she figured that Daryl and Rick wouldn't kill her in front of the young girl and she felt more comfortable around her. She hesitated before replying,

"There's a town, Woodbury. 'Bout 75 survivors, I think they were taken there."

Taylor was shocked, 75 other people were still alive in the area but they were kidnappers. Rick asked,

"A whole town?"

"It's run by some guy who calls himself 'The Governor'. Pretty boy, charming, Jimmy Jones type."

she answered. Taylor scoffed, wasn't surprised that Daryl asked,

"He got muscle?"

"Got military wannabes. They have armed men on every wall."

stated the woman. Rick asked,

"You know a way in?"

"The place is secured from walkers, but we can slip our way through."

Rick stared at her, doubt filling his thoughts. She could be leading them into a trap. Taylor asked,

"What's your name?"

"Michonne."

she answered calmly. Taylor nodded at her. Rick questioned,

"How'd you know how to get here?"

"They mentioned a prison. Said which direction it was in. Said it was a straight shot."

answered Michonne. Rick stared at her for a moment before saying,

"This is Hershel. The father of the girl that was taken. He'll take care of that."

Rick pointed to Hershel as he introduced him and nodded at Michonne's gun wound. Rick strode out of the room and Daryl followed him, pushing Taylor along with them gently. Carl approached them and Rick ordered,

"Go in there with Hershel. Keep an eye on her. Make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. Okay?"

"Alright."

answered Carl, glad to have something to do. Rick told Daryl to round everyone up by the staircase and he hurried off to do that. Taylor and Rick headed over to where they were to meet and saw Carol sitting on the stairs holding AK already. Taylor sat down next to her and informed her,

"Glenn and Maggie were taken by some guy who calls himself 'The Governor'. We need to get them back."

"The woman told you all of that?"

asked Carol, she was mad and surprised that Glenn and Maggie were taken. Taylor replied,

"Yeah. Michonne did."

Carol gave Taylor AK and Taylor cradled her in her arms, smiling down at the newborn. The rest of the group joined them gradually, including Oscar and Axel. Rick stated,

"Glenn and Maggie were taken, we have to get them. She's goin' with us."

"How do you know we can trust her?"

asked Oscar. Beth retorted,

"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debatin'?"

"Beth's right."

imputed Taylor. Daryl said,

"We ain't I'll go after 'em."

"Well this place sounds pretty secure. You can't go alone."

stated Rick. Beth and Taylor offered in unison,

"I'll go."

"Me too."

added Axel, Taylor shivered, she wasn't comfortable around him at all. Oscar said calmly,

"I'm in."

Rick glanced at all of them and said,

"Axel, Beth, stay here. Daryl, Skyler, Oscar, Taylor, Michonne, and I will go."


	23. To The Rescue

**Fun Facts:**

**1. Taylor HATES to be made fun of, whoever messes with her gets a smart-ass comment or a black eye.  
**

**2. Taylor has a minor astigmatism in her left eye, but can still see perfectly fine.  
**

* * *

Everyone was outside loading the Hyundai with supplies and weapons with ammo. Taylor was standing next to Daryl as he lifted up the door of the trunk with their bags in their hands. Oscar was following them just a few feet behind. Daryl stated over his shoulder to Oscar,

"I got the flash bangs and I got the tear gas. You don't know what you're gonna need."

Taylor placed her bag in the trunk and stepped backwards so the others could put theirs in too. Once Daryl put his in along with his bow he stepped backwards so he was next to Taylor and put on his leather angel wing vest. Carl walked over to the car carrying two heavy backpacks and Daryl took one and greeted him,

"Oh hey."

Carl grunted as he tossed the bag into the trunk of the green car and Daryl stated,

"Hey. Don't worry about your ol' man. I'm gonna keep my eye on 'im."

Carl nodded and smiled up at Daryl. Daryl patted him on the back and walked away and towards the cell block to get his last bag that he packed for the trip. Taylor pulled her bow off of her back and placed it next to her backpack that was leaning against the back of the backseat. Taylor turned around and took a step forward, tripping over a brick on the ground and she fell forward into someone's arms. It was Skyler. She felt her face go red with embarrassment and Skyler held her close to him. He asked her,

"You okay Taylor? We haven't even left yet and you're already hurt."

"Yeah, I'm alright."

answered Taylor, still blushing. Taylor said to Skyler,

"I'm gonna say bye to Carol. Be back in a minute."

"Okay."

responded Skyler and he watched the girl he loved walk over to her new 'mom'. When Taylor reached Carol she leaned against the wall behind her and said,

"Bye mom. I'll see you soon."

Since Carol had AK in her arms she leaned down and kissed Taylor on the head. Daryl strode over to Carol and ordered with worry in his voice,

"Stay safe."

"Nine lives remember?"

replied Carol with a smirk. Daryl spotted Taylor on the other side of Carol and ordered kindly,

"Hey. Get in the car. Don't wanna make us late, do ya?"

Taylor sighed and followed Daryl to the vehicle. She sat in the backseat next to the right window next to Skyler, they had to share a seat. Oscar sat in the backseat on the left side and Daryl sat in the middle of the three. Rick got to drive and Michonne took the passenger seat to give Rick directions. Taylor leaned against Skyler's shoulder as the car moved forward and they began their journey to Woodbury. It was silent for a few minutes after Rick started to drive except for Michonne giving directions on where to go every once in awhile. Daryl began to sing childishly,

"Taylor and Skyler, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Taylor growled,

"You better shut up or you're gonna be fallin' out of a tree. F-A-L-L-I-N-G."

All of them, including Taylor, burst into fits of laughter at Taylor's response to Daryl's joke. Skyler brushed his bangs out of his face and commented,

"Nice one Taylor."

"Thanks."

replied Taylor after she regained control and stopped laughing. After the small conversation it was silent except for Michonne. Taylor fell asleep while leaning on Skyler's shoulder few about 10 minutes and woke up as she felt the car slow down and pull over to the side of the road and stop. She sat up and got out of the car, she was completely awake in seconds. Skyler got out too and shut the door for Taylor. Skyler opened the trunk and pulled out an assault rifle for her to use and Taylor took it from him and strapped it to her back. Michonne stated while adjusting her katana sword,

"They have patrols. We're better off on foot."

"How far? Night's comin'"

asked Rick as he glanced up at the sky. Michonne replied,

"A mile. Maybe two."

Taylor grabbed her tan backpack from the trunk with her arrows, extra ammo, along with some food and put it on so it was comfortable and the rifle was easy to get to. Daryl gave Taylor her bow and Taylor immediately loaded it with an arrow in case she needed it later. Taylor watched Rick grab a few more things from the car and Daryl shut the door when he had his bag. The six of them walked into the forest on the side of the road without a word. Michonne and Oscar were in front, Taylor and Skyler were in the middle, and Rick and Daryl stayed in the back. They hiked on a small path that looked like it had been used before. Rick said to Daryl,

"I know what you did for me. For my baby while I was... workin' things out. Thank you."

"It's what we do."

responded Daryl as he scanned the trees around them for any walkers. Taylor heard a walker snarl to her left and she turned towards the noise, raising her bow instinctively. Daryl spotted the walker as well and said while crouching,

"Rick."

Rick saw the walkers and ordered in a whisper,

"Down."

All of them crouched down close to the ground, trying not to be seen by the walkers. Rick commanded,

"Formation, no gunfire."

The group of six stayed close together in a lumpy circle. They all dashed out of the formation to kill a walker then hurried back. Taylor held her bow in her left hand and pulled out her knife to execute the walkers. Daryl stated to Rick,

"There's too many of 'em."

He too used his knife instead. Rick ordered to them,

"This way."

The other five stopped killing the walkers and hurriedly followed Rick away from them. The walkers were hot on their heels as Rick saw a cabin about 10 yards away and called out,

"Right there. C'mon!"

They dashed to the small porch of the wooden structure and Rick threw open the door quickly. Rick stepped through the doorway first and the others were seconds behind him. Rick whispered,

"Michonne, get the door."

Michonne shut the door immediately, making the hinges squeal. Rick ordered,

"Keep it down. Keep it down."

"What's that smell? Wow."

asked Daryl as he partially covered his nose with the back of his hand. Taylor took a step further into the cluttered room and the nauseating smell hit her like a tidal wave. As everyone caught a whiff of the aroma their faces turned to looks of disgust. Rick took the flashlight from his belt and shone it around the room, Taylor and Skyler followed him because they didn't have one. Taylor heard flies buzzing ahead of her and the beam of Rick's flashlight shone on a figure that appeared to be a dead dog lying on a stained quilt. Oscar asked,

"What the hell is that?"

"That's gotta be a fox... Or what's left of one."

answered Taylor, knife still in her hand as they neared the dead animal slowly. It was indeed a dead dog. They all turned around to face the door where they came from, walkers were slamming their decaying bodies against the rotting wood trying to get to the living inside of the cabin. Rick softly whistled and nodded to Daryl, the beam of his flashlight now on a lump under a quilt on a bed in the corner furthest from the door. Rick reached down to grab the quilt as Daryl stood next to him, his buck knife in his hand, ready to kill what was under the sheet. Rick yanked the blanket off of the bed to reveal a startled man underneath it with a rifle, Taylor guessed that he was a hermit. The hermit yelled,

"Get back. Who the hell are you?"

"We don't mean any harm."

stated Rick as he held out his machete, trying to calm the man down. Taylor raised her knife, she wouldn't hesitate to kill the man if he hurt someone in the group. The hermit shouted while aiming his gun at Rick's chest,

"Get out of my house!"

"Okay, okay we will. But we can't right now."

stated Rick. Daryl slowly inched closer to the man with his knife. The man screamed,

"NOW!"

"Shut him up."

ordered Michonne as she glanced back at the walkers behind them. The man continued to yell intelligible things about Rick and the rest of the group getting out of his house and Rick argued,

"There are walkers outside."

The hermit's face fell for just a moment. He looked from Daryl, to Taylor, then to Rick, they were all armed and the closest to him. He shouted,

"I'll call the cops!"

"I am a cop."

retorted Rick, causing the hermit to get a dangerous glint in his eye. Rick slowly knelt down and suggested,

"I need you to lower the gun. Don't do anything rash. Everything's fine listen to this nice and slow okay?"

The hermit glanced over at Taylor then Rick said,

"Hey look at me, hey, hey."

The man cocked the rifle, pointed it in Rick's face and demanded,

"Let me see your badge!"

"It's in my pocket. It's in my pocket."

stated Rick as he held his hands up in the air. He continued,

"I'm just gonna reach down nice and slow."

As Rick pretended to slowly reach for his badge he hit the barrel of the gun away from him, accidentally causing it to be pointed at Taylor and Daryl instead. At the sudden jerk of the gun the hermit pulled the trigger and Daryl pushed Taylor to the ground next to him so they wouldn't get hit. Rick put the hermit in a chokehold and the weaponless hermit began to threaten Rick. Skyler rushed forward to Taylor and Daryl and asked Taylor,

"Tay are you okay?"

Taylor shook her bangs off of her face and answered,

"Yeah, I'm fine Sky. Daryl you okay?"

"Yep."

Daryl responded, he was already back on his feet. Taylor huffed,

"Thanks for savin' me."

"No problem."

replied Daryl as he grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her to her feet. Taylor saw the hermit break free from Rick's grasp, only to run to the front door and get stabbed in the back with a sword by Michonne, killing him instantly.


	24. Escaping

**Fun Facts:**

**1. Taylor's favorite subject in school was math.  
**

**2. Taylor thinks that Carol and Daryl are cute together and she wants them to hook up.  
**

* * *

Taylor glanced over at Michonne and her expression said that she was sick and tired of dealing with that guy. She pulled her katana out of his back and let his lifeless body fall to the floor. Everyone except Taylor stared at her in surprise of what she had just done. Taylor only slightly smiled at her, she would've done the same. Dark red blood was beginning to make a pool around the hermit's body. Daryl dashed to the door and peered out of the cracks in the wood and became eye to eye with a walker. Daryl turned his head to the rest of them and asked with a smirk,

"Ya remember the Alamo?"

Rick peered outside as well and ordered,

"Daryl, help me with him."

Rick watched Daryl and Rick prepare to lift up the hermit and deliver the dead body outside to the walkers and said,

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

"He's dead. Check the back."

stated Rick. Oscar ran to the back of the one-roomed house and opened the back door a few inches to reveal no walkers. Oscar called out,

"It's clear!"

Michonne had her hand on the doorknob, waiting for Rick to tell her to open it. Daryl and Rick dragged the hermit closer to the door and Rick said,

"One, two three!"

On three Michonne yanked open the old door and Rick and Daryl shoved the hermit's body outside. Michonne slammed the door shut as soon as the body disappeared into the herd of walkers just outside of the house. Daryl locked the door and Michonne lead the group out of the back door safely. Oscar stayed in the back so no one would get left behind. The six of them dashed past the mess of walkers devouring the dead body noiselessly, so the walkers wouldn't notice them. They ran the last mile or so to Woodbury to get some distance between them and the herd and to get there just after the sun set. Michonne stopped running when they came to a road and knelt down behind a car. In front of them the group saw a 4 foot layer of concrete on the bottom and several truck tires as a fence separating the town from the real world. Two large black sections of sheet metal, each 8 feet high and as wide as a car served as what Taylor guessed was a gate. Taylor and the rest of them stared in disbelief at what lie ahead of them. There were four men on watch on top of the old tires. Taylor shoved her bow in her backpack and pulled the assault rifle off of her shoulder and gripped it in her hands. One man had a spotlight and it came only feet away from where they were hiding behind the car. Michonne glanced up at the guards, turned around, and disappeared through the trees. Rick whispered,

"Hey! Hey. Damn it."

The remaining 5 of them crowded together in sort of a huddle on the ground. Rick stated,

"Alright. We need to downsize."

Taylor put her backpack on the ground and put a magazine full of bullets in her back pocket in case she needed it. Daryl stated,

"Ain't no way we're gonna check in all them buildings. Not with all them guards there."

They all heard a twig snap behind them and they 5 of them turned around and pointed their rifle at the noise, it was Michonne. Michonne pointed the way hey were supposed to go and Daryl looked to Rick, wondering whether to go or not. Rick nodded and Daryl said,

"Alright, let's go."

The five of them followed Michonne through the bushes, she seemed to know this area pretty well. Michonne stopped at the other side of the town, there was a back door to one of the stores. She twisted the knob, it was locked. Taylor reached into her front pocket of her ripped jeans and produced a copper bobby pin. Michonne let Taylor step in front of her and slide the hair clip into the key hole and turn it. It clicked open in less than a minute. Michonne opened the door and the others creept inside behind her. Michonne put a hand on her sword and the others had their guns raised, except for Daryl, who used his crossbow for now. The store was dark and empty as the six of them explored it. Rick asked her,

"This is where you were held?"

"I was questioned."

corrected Michonne. Rick asked again,

"Any idea where else they could be?"

Taylor dashed over to the flower print curtains covering the windows and peeked out of them. Daryl followed her and looked over her shoulder out the window. Taylor was surprised to see people walking on the streets after dark. Daryl said to Michonne in an annoyed tone,

"Thought you said there was a curfew."

"The street is packed during the day. Those are the stragglers."

explained Michonne. Rick stated,

"If anyone comes in here we're sittin' ducks. We gotta move."

"They could be in his apartment."

suggested Michonne. Taylor retorted,

"Yeah. What if they ain't?"

"Then we'll look somewhere else."

replied Michonne angrily. Rick sighed and growled,

"You said you could help us."

"I'm doin' what I can."

"Then where the hell are they?"

asked Skyler. Rick said to Taylor, Oscar, Skyler, and mainly Daryl,

"Hey."

Rick pulled the four of them aside and told Daryl,

"If this goes south, we're gunning her loose."

"You think she's leadin' us into a trap?"

asked Ocsar. Daryl responded,

"I don't know. Let's split up."

Taylor jumped when they heard a knock on the door and a key unlock it. The others spun around at the sound as well. Daryl grabbed Taylor and shoved her behind the corner so she wouldn't be seen and Skyler, him, and Rick joined her hiding spot. Oscar ducked behind a table and so did Michonne. Taylor heard the door squeal open and a male voice call out after the door shut,

"I know you're in here. I saw you movin' from outside. Alright now, you're not supposed to be in here and you know it. Who's in here?"

The man wearing a faded red baseball cap walked closer to them, Rick was on his toes, ready to attack him when he got close enough. Rick pulled out his pistol and ran into the man, slamming him against the wall and ordered with his gun pointed at the man's head,

"Shut up. Get on your knees. Hands behind your back."

The man fell to the ground but managed to land on his knees. Rick crouched down and put his gun to the man's forehead again and told Daryl,

"Zip-tie 'im."

Daryl grabbed two zip-ties from his backpack and began to restrain him. Rick began to question him,

"Where are our people?"

"I-I don't know."

stuttered the man. Rick tried again,

"You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they!?"

"I don't know."

"Open your mouth."

ordered Rick. The man knew nothing and was worthless. Rick shoved a gag in his mouth and Daryl used the back of his crossbow to hit the man in the back of the head and knock him out cold. Rick and Daryl dragged him into the corner so he wouldn't be seen immediately.

* * *

Beth was sitting on the bed feeding AK and Axel was sitting next to her. Axel commented,

"You are good with her. You got little sisters?"

Beth glanced over at him as he spoke to her, like Taylor she didn't like him and feel comfortable around him. She replied while shaking her head,

"No."

Carl crossed his arms and glared at Axel, he was giving Beth the same look he gave Taylor when she offered to go and he didn't like it even though he liked Taylor instead of Beth. Axel asked,

"How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen. Interestin'."

repeated Axel. Carol heard him talking to Beth and she stood in the doorway and asked Axel in a disgusted tone,

"May I speak with you?"

Axel looked around the room at Beth and Carl and asked,

"Me?"

Carol nodded and strode to the staircase a few feet away but out of earshot for Beth and Carl. Axel promised Beth in a creepy voice,

"I'll be right back."

Beth looked at Axel as he left the room with wary eyes. Carl walked to the doorway to watch Axel and Carol's conversation. Axel asked with a grin,

"What's the problem?"

"Stay away from her and Taylor."

ordered Carol in a deadly tone. Axel glanced over his shoulder at the cell where Beth was and begged,

"Please..."

"This is about you trying to repopulate the earth."

"I didn't mean no offense. I've been locked up for a long while 'nd well, there weren't many women. You follow me? I mean Maggie, she's with Glenn and you're a lesbian an' I was just talkin' with her-"

"I'm not a lesbian."

stated Carol angrily. Axel put his hand an inch above his head and said,

"You got the... short hair."

Carol raised her eyebrows and looked at him like he was stupid. The truth as that her abusive husband Ed made her cut it short so no other men would like her. Axel stared at Carol with a confused expression and asked,

"You're not a lesbian? My,my, this _is _interesting."

"No it's not."

stated Carol and she walked back to the kids in the other cell.

* * *

Once Daryl and Rick hid the man the six of them gathered at the door, Rick had his hand on the knob, about to open it as they heard screaming outside. Rick pulled open the door and looked around. Rick led the rest of the group outside and onto the sidewalk, all of them were armed with their weapons and Daryl used the rifle instead now. Michonne stepped in front of Rick and led the way to an old building that was three doors down without being seen. Rick slowly opened the door, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. Rick quietly ran to the other side of the hallway, the others followed suit. Rick peeked his head around the corner and saw a man walk across his point of view. Rick leaned against the wall and waited for him to pass. Rick and the others ran closer to the room where Michonne told them to go, only a thin wall separated them from Glenn and Maggie now. Taylor heard a male voice talking and then another one shouting but she couldn't make out the words. There was a window above Rick's head to see next door but it was stained and caked with dirt on both sides so they couldn't see anything but outlines of people against the light. They heard the people approaching and Rick knew they had Glenn and Maggie immediately so he opened the backpack and he and Daryl grabbed a smoke grenade and threw it into the room next door.

They heard everyone in the other room yell, including Glenn and Maggie. A giant cloud of gray smoke engulfed the figures in the other room, making it almost impossible to see even the outline of a human. Skyler and Taylor stayed in the hallway so they wouldn't get shot or captured in the smoke, guns aimed at the shadows in the cloud of smoke. Sky and Taylor watched Rick grab Glenn and Daryl grab Maggie and pull them behind the wall separating the two rooms from each other. One large African American began to shoot in their direction with his rifle and Skyler yelped in pain as a stray bullet hit him on his bicep. He fell to the ground as blood soaked through his shirt. Taylor heaved him up and helped him run out of the room. Michonne led them back outside immediately and Maggie and Rick practically dragged Glenn to their destination. He had a black eye, was covered in bruises and was soaked with his own blood. Rick threw open the door to the green building where they were first hiding and slammed the door shut behind them after everyone entered but Michonne, she was gone. Glenn fell to the ground a few feet in front of the door and Taylor sat Skyler down in a chair. Taylor asked Skyler, worry filling her voice,

"Skyler are you okay? Can you get back to camp?"

Skyler rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal blood trickling down his arm and a large hole in his arm. Skyler hissed in pain as Taylor comforted nervously,

"It'll be okay. We'll get you to Hershel. He'll fix you up."

Daryl strode over to Taylor to observe the boy's arm, and turned to Rick leaning his head towards Skyler for a moment, signaling him to go over to him. Rick rushed forward and took Skyler's arm in his hands, it was bad. Taylor cut off the sleeves of her green long-sleeved shirt and cut the fabric into strips and wrapped them around Skyler's bleeding arm. Taylor promised,

"It's going to be okay. You're gonna make it through."

Skyler looked into her smoky gray eyes and smiled up at her as Daryl dashed around the store for an exit and stated,

"Rick there ain't no way out back here."

"Rick how did you find us?!"

shouted Maggie as she tended to Glenn. Rick didn't answer and asked Glenn,

"How bad are you hurt?"

"I'll be alright."

stated Glenn, Taylor knew that he was in a lot of pain. Maggie asked as she glanced around the room,

"Where's that woman?"

"She was right behind us."

growled Rick and he peered out of the window. Oscar suggested,

"Maybe she was spotted."

"Want me to go look for her?"

asked Daryl as he panted from running. Rick answered while pointing to Glenn,

"No. We gotta get him out of here. She's on her own."

Maggie helped Glenn put on a jacket and Glenn stated,

"Daryl, this was Merle. It was. He did this."

Daryl gave all of his attention to Glenn and asked,

"You saw him?"

"Face to face. He threw a walker at me. He was going to execute us."

replied Glenn. Daryl questioned,

"S-So my brother's this Governor?"

"No. He's somebody else. Your brother's his lieutenant or somethin'."

stated Maggie. Daryl asked in shock,

"Does he know I'm still with you?"

Maggie nodded and Glenn groaned,

"He does now. Rick I'm sorry, we told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out."

"No, no need to apologize."

responded Rick before he dashed back to the window. Maggie stated in horror,

"They're gonna be lookin' for us."

"They already are Maggie."

said Taylor. Rick sighed,

"We have to get back. Can you walk? We have a car a few miles down."

Glenn squeezed his eyes shut in pain and responded,

"I'm good."

Maggie and Rick helped Glenn stand up and Daryl piped up,

"Hey if Merle's around, I-I need to see 'im."

"Not now. We're in hostile territory."

snapped Rick. Tears came to Daryl's and he desperately said,

"He's my brother, he ain't gonna try-"

"Look what he did. We gotta go, we gotta get out of here now."

"Maybe I can talk to him, maybe work somethin' out-"

pleaded Daryl. Rick cut him off again,

"No, no, no, no. You're not thinkin' straight. No matter what they say they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out? If we get overrun by walkers, if this government catches up to us? I _need _you. Are you with me?"

Daryl thought it over for a few moments and responded in his deep voice,

"Yeah."

Rick searched Daryl's bright blue eyes for the truth and saw that he _was _really with them. Daryl knelt down next to the bag of weapons and pulled out a few explosives. Everyone mentally prepared themselves to go outside and escape. Skyler stood up and Rick whispered,

"On three, stay tight. One, two, three."

and opened the door.


	25. Separated

**Sorry it's short.**

* * *

Rick swung open the door and Daryl tossed a smoke bomb in the street, followed by two more. Rick glanced around to see that everyone was armed and ordered,

"Let's go."

Rick led the group out of the store and they crept along the buildings, staying in the shadows and hoping to not get seen by anyone on guard. Taylor heard someone yell as the beam of a spotlight landed on them through the smoke,

"There they are!"

Bullets were fired in the direction where Taylor and the rest of them were so they slipped into the smoke together, disappearing from sight. Rick aimed his gun at the men on the wall that were on watch and pulled the trigger, killing two of them with a few shots. Daryl shouted in a raspy voice,

"Behind you!"

and shot a man that was approaching Rick with a pistol. Taylor's ears rang with all of the gunfire around her, Rick and Daryl kept the two kids in the center of the circle so they wouldn't get injured or have to shoot anybody. Rick commanded,

"Go, take cover! Go, go, go!"

Daryl pointed to an alley between two apartment buildings for them to hide in. Glenn and Maggie stumbled inside, followed by, Oscar, Rick, Taylor, Skyler, and Daryl. Daryl shot his rifle a few more times before he ducked between the buildings and knelt on the ground, loading his gun again. Rick asked, shouting above the gunfire,

"How many?!"

"I didn't see!"

replied Oscar. Daryl stated,

"Don't matter. There's gonna be more of 'em! We need to move."

Maggie handed Glenn an assault rifle and kept her pistol for herself. Taylor checked on Skyler's arm again, it was still bleeding but it slowed a little bit. Rick asked Daryl as Daryl rummaged through the backpack,

"Any grenades left?"

"Uh huh."

grunted Daryl. Rick ordered,

"Get 'em ready, we have to gun into the wall."

Daryl searched for the remaining grenades and lined them up next to the bag. Maggie pointed her pistol around the corner and fire two rounds into the smoky abyss. Daryl gave Glenn another gun and stated,

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna lay down some cover fire."

"No. We gotta stay together!"

argued Maggie. Taylor said,

"I'll go with ya. Sky go with them."

"That's too hairy. Taylor 'nd I'll be right behind ya."

Maggie turned the corner and shot two more rounds again. Daryl shouted,

"Rick!"

and threw another smoke bomb into the street to make it hazy again. Rick yelled orders at everyone while Daryl yanked on Taylor's sleeve and the two of them hid behind a bench a few yards away. Daryl pointed to movement behind another bench across the street and the two of them began firing rounds at the men who were hiding behind it. Daryl turned around and ducked down to reload his gun while Taylor continued to shoot at the men without much luck. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Oscar get shot, he was dead instantly. The pair heard Rick bellow,

"DARYL! TAYLOR!"

"GO!"

Daryl screamed back as he cocked his gun and aimed at the men again. Just then a man clamped his hand onto Taylor's shoulder and jerked her backwards and Taylor screamed in fright. Taylor looked up and saw another man doing the same to Daryl. Taylor aimed her rifle up at him, trying to shoot him but the man only grunted and kicked the gun out of her hands. The man grabbed Taylor so she was on her feet and clasped her hands together with some duct tape. Taylor screamed desperately as she struggled to break free,

"DARYL!"

"Taylor!"

he shouted back, another man grabbed him and they dragged Daryl out of Taylor's view. The large man placed a sack over Taylor's head that served as a blindfold. Taylor thrashed around in his grip, her merinthophobia kicking in immediately. The large man roughly picked her up and tossed her on his shoulder carelessly. Taylor kicked his stomach and he carried her and hung her head down and shook it violently to try to make the blindfold fall off, but it didn't. She began to get a shortness of breath and sweat a lot as she freaked out. Her heart leapt into her throat and beat rapidly and Taylor continued to scream and thrash around to escape but the man only held her tighter. The man put Taylor on the ground but held onto her so she wouldn't run away. She felt another pair of hands grab onto her and push her forward on what felt like sand or dirt. Light shone through the loose seams in the blindfold as the mysterious men forced Taylor closer to indistinct voices. A booming voice interrupted Taylor's thought of escaping,

"I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have! Who wanna destroy us!"

Taylor thought of Daryl and figured out that they were going to execute them. The voice continued,

"Or worse. 'Cause one of those terrorists, is one of our own."

_Who? _thought Taylor in shock. _Michonne left and Daryl and I ain't one of 'em. _Taylor heard people gasp and she struggled once more to escape. The voice shouted,

"Merle!"

_Daryl's brother. _He didn't help but they knew who Daryl was so they figured that Merle was in charge of that chaos. Taylor heard heavy breathing next to her and a man grunt. _Daryl! _Taylor ducked down and tried to slip out of the mens' grasp but she failed yet again. Daryl and Taylor were pushed forward, blindfolds still on. Taylor fell to her knees and struggled to stand up but a man grabbed her by the crook of her arm and pulled her off of the ground. She heard Daryl get yanked off of the ground as well and the voice she heard earlier was next to her, he had Daryl. The man yelled,

"These are two of the terrorists!"

The man who grabbed Taylor ripped her blindfold off of her face, her hair sticking to her sweaty face. Taylor look at Daryl in fear as a man who had a bandage around his head that covered his eye pulled his blindfold off of his face. Taylor guessed that he was the Governor. Daryl glanced over at Taylor then out to the crowd around them standing on bleachers. Daryl's vest hung off of his shoulder and the Governor shouted,

"Merle's own brother, and his daughter!"

Taylor panted and tried to force her hands apart and tear the duct tape that bound her. Daryl shrank into the Governor's chest as he caught sight of his brother, he had a handcrafted piece of metal covering his stump and a stained wifebeater under a button up shirt. The Governor pushed Daryl forward, towards his brother but Daryl stepped back a few feet to Taylor. Taylor noticed a blonde woman in the crowd wearing a purple shirt staring at Daryl in shock. Daryl and the woman caught each others eye and then Daryl looked away and at his brother. The man shoved Taylor forward and Taylor pressed her side against Daryl's, trembling as the Governor asked the bloodthirsty crowd,

"What should we do with them, huh?"

The crowd erupted with different ideas and then after a moment the all cheered over and over again,

"Kill them!"

"What?"

asked the Governor, acting as that he didn't hear them the first time and he made the crowd shout it louder,

"KILL THEM! KILL 'EM!"

"That's what you want?"

he asked. The crowd screamed the same phrase over again. Some added 'kill them now' and only 1 or 2 others disagreed with the idea. Merle stared at his brother in disbelief at what was happening and at Taylor in confusion. The Governor circled the three 'terrorists' like a shark and stated to Merle with a smirk,

"You wanted your brother. Hey, you got 'im."

Daryl began breathing rapidly and fear shone in his eyes as well as Taylor's, he was about to cry. He was going to die, along with Taylor and never see Carol again. He had really screwed up this time. Taylor watched the woman in the purple shirt try to reach the Governor only to be restrained and have a gun pointed at her. She pleaded,

"He's my friend."

"It's not up to me anymore. The people have spoken."

stated the Governor. The man who captured Taylor grabbed a knife and cut Taylor and Daryl's hands free. Daryl rolled his shoulder to keep his vest on and Taylor rubbed her sore wrists. The Governor pointed to Merle and asked,

"I asked you where your loyalties lie, you said here. Well prove it. _Prove _it to us all. Brother against brother, winner goes free and takes the girl. FIGHT! TO THE DEATH!"

the crowd broke out in cheers.


	26. Fight To The Death

Taylor and Daryl were paralyzed with fear while Merle stared at the two in shock. The blonde woman begged to the Governor,,

"Phillip please, don't do this. Don't do this."

The man who had originally captured Taylor stepped into the small circle where Daryl and Merle were to fight and grabbed Taylor around the waist. As she felt the hands on her again Taylor struggled to escape and yelled,

"NO! Daryl no!"

Daryl only glanced over at the trembling girl in fear and stiffly nodded once. The man put his hand over Taylor's mouth so she wouldn't yell anymore. Merle and Daryl made eye contact with each other, Daryl immediately stared down at the ground the the two pairs of Dixon blue eyes met. At Taylor's reaction most of the women yelled 'no' instead of 'yeah' and 'go Merle'. Taylor's eyes were bright blue with fear, the same color as the Dixon's natural color. Merle threw his fist into the air and shouted as he stepped closer to Daryl,

"You know me! I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do. To prove,"

Merle punched Daryl in the stomach and he fell to the ground on his back gasping for air. Taylor fought to free herself but the man wouldn't move a muscle. Daryl had his hands covering his face as he fell, like a child scared of being beat. Daryl got on his hands and knees after a moment, Merle glaring down at his younger brother. Merle continued as he kicked Daryl in the chest and he rolled to the edge of the crowd,

"That my loyalty! Is to this town!"

Taylor knees buckled and she screamed 'No' behind the man's palm. Daryl now lay on his back again. He raised his head a few inches and saw Taylor watching him in pain. Merle continued to kick Daryl but only missed once or twice as he rolled away. Taylor heard growling and moaning and glanced up to see 5 or 6 walkers on poles being pushed over to the fighting brothers. As Merle bent down to punch Daryl, Daryl saw his opportunity and rolled onto his side and punched Merle in the jaw with some of his remaining strength. Merle held his jaw in his hand and backed away from his brother, understanding what he had done. Merle saw a walker out of the corner of his eye and glanced over to Daryl who stood up and rushed towards his brother, grabbing his shoulders and trying to pull him to the ground. Merle kicked Daryl in the chest and Daryl fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Merle leaned over his brother and pinned down his shoulders with his hand and his metal stump. Daryl had a longer reach than Merle so he clasped his hands around his brother's throat. They were just a foot away from Taylor. The five men held their walkers just close enough so the walkers would target the brothers and reach out for them, their dead fingers a few inches away from Merle's back. Taylor heard Daryl choke out,

"You really think this asshole's gonna let you go?"

"Just follow my lead little brother. We're gettin' out of this. Right now!"

replied Merle as he glanced up at Taylor. Merle latched his hands on Daryl's shoulders and pulled him to his feet after he let go of Merle's neck. Taylor watched as the Dixon brothers stood back to back, Daryl pushed away the walkers that came at him and Merle broke the walker's jaw with his metal prosthetic. As the brothers turned and Daryl was facing Taylor he grabbed a walker that was about to take a chunk out of his flesh and violently pushed it at the man who was restraining Taylor. The man let go of Taylor and she scrambled to her feet. The crowd around Taylor gasped in horror and scurried out of the walker's path. The man regained control of the walker after a few seconds though. The brothers kept turning to take out the walkers and Merle grabbed Taylor's wrist in his hand and pulled her towards them and ordered,

"C'mon kid!"

The brothers made a space for her to be in the small triangle where they were now shoulder to shoulder. One of the dead advanced towards Taylor and she kicked it in the gut, disorienting it for a few moments. Daryl punched a walker in the jaw, breaking it instantly and Merle kicked another one to the ground. Taylor faintly heard the blonde woman begging again,

"Philip stop. Please stop this."

Taylor raised her fist to punch a walker when a bullet pierced its brain and it fell to the ground, dead. Taylor frantically whispered to Daryl,

"It's Rick and the others!"

A teenage girl with a blue hat fell to the ground as she got shot in the chest by Maggie as well. Rick threw one of the CS Triple Chasers that they found on the third day at the prison, covering the arena in smoke in just a few seconds. Taylor, Daryl, and Merle crouched down so they wouldn't get hit by any stray bullets. The spotlights that shone down on the brothers as they fought exploded into sparks as they were shot by Maggie. All Taylor could hear now were the screams of the civilians and gunfire from Rick and Maggie. The trio stood up still shoulder to shoulder and Merle jumped onto a walker that was him and Taylor, smashing its head with his deadly metal prosthetic. Merle panted to Taylor and Daryl,

"Stay close!"

Daryl found the way out of the brown smoke and called out,

"Merle, Taylor. C'mon."

Taylor came out of the haze behind Daryl, followed by the older Dixon. Merle pushed on Taylor's back with his hand softly and ordered,

"Go."

Taylor saw a flashlight beam on the ground ahead of her and scanned over the exit of the arena and saw Rick and Maggie hiding behind a large chunk of metal she called out,

"Daryl, Merle, over here!"

The two men followed her gaze and spotted their saviors as well. Daryl watched a large African American man pull the trigger of his bow and Daryl ran over to him. He swiftly yanked his bow out of the man's hands, spinning at the end of his stunt and he continued running for the exit. Merle held his stump out as he dashed behind Daryl, knocking the man out cold with his metal prosthetic. Taylor sprinted after the two brothers and Daryl tossed over his shoulder,

"Go!"

When the trio escaped from the walker arena and reached Rick and Maggie, Rick said,

"Daryl."

Daryl kept running and commanded,

"Let's go, go!"

Rick and Maggie hurried behind them quickly. Daryl paused and let Rick pass him and Rick led the five of them to where Oscar got shot earlier that night. Merle jogged past Rick who was ducking behind a bush and stated,

"They're all at the arena, This way!"

Merle ran to the two buses in front of him. Rick growled,

"You're not goin' anywhere with us!"

"You really want to do this now?!"

retorted Merle as he slipped between the two buses and began to hit the thin sheet metal that was used as a fence to keep the walkers out with his prosthetic. Rick, Daryl, Maggie and Taylor stood behind him, keeping watch for the Governor and any civilians that would capture them. Merle complained through gritted teeth as the fence wouldn't give way at first,

"C'mon!"

The sudden outburst made the four that were guarding him glance at him over their shoulders. Daryl was getting impatient so he said to Merle,

"C'mon man, ain't got all day."

Merle grunted as he hit the sheet metal again and Daryl threw a look at him over his shoulder. When the fence gave way Daryl stated,

"Rick. We gotta go!"

Merle slipped through the opening followed by Taylor, Daryl, Maggie, and then Rick. As Taylor stepped through the small entrance she saw Merle on the ground repeatedly punching a walker in the head with his prosthetic, Taylor thought that the metal on the end of his stump was very useful. Merle yelled at her,

"A little help would be nice!"

Taylor sighed and pulled out her knife, stabbing one of the infected in the head that was advancing on Daryl's brother. Daryl emerged from the opening just then and shot a walker in the head with his bow, he didn't bother to retrieve the arrow, the ones that Taylor made were in the car waiting for them along with Taylor's bow. Maggie and Rick each shot a walker, ending its second life and Merle stood up from the walker he killed and shouted,

"We ain't got time for this!"

Taylor sheathed her knife and ran after Merle. Rick and Maggie watched the two dash off and Daryl yelled to them as he followed,

"Let's go!"

Rick and Maggie exchanged glances and they sprinted after the trio after a moment. The five of them dashed into the safety of the lush forest and they ran for what seemed like several hours to them, but it was only just under an hour. Rick had taken the lead and he led the other four of them back to where they parked the car and where Glenn, Skyler, and Michonne were waiting for their return. As the trees began to thin out and the Hyundai was barely visible in the distance Rick called out in a whisper in case someone else was there,

"Glenn?"

"Rick, Rick."

Taylor heard Glenn sigh in relief. Glenn and Michonne slowly approached them, Skyler had fallen asleep in the car and by the looks of it he wouldn't be up very soon. Glenn continued,

"Rick. Thank god."

Rick and Maggie stepped in front of Merle so they were about 5 or 6 feet away from Merle, Daryl, and Taylor. Merle took a step backwards and let Daryl pass him and stand next to his 'daughter' Taylor. Rick called out,

"Now we got a problem here. I need you to back up-"

Michonne unsheathed her katana and Glenn pulled out his gun as they spotted Merle. Glenn demanded,

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Michonne rushed forward towards Merle with her katana ready to strike and Rick stepped in front of her, blocking her path. Everyone except Merle started yelling 'hey!' at the two of them. Daryl screamed,

"Hang on!"

Taylor shut her mouth and glanced back at Merle, he was backing into a tree with a scared expression on his face. Rick and Daryl continued to yell at Glenn and Michonne until Taylor ordered,

"Everyone just SHUT UP!"

"He tried to kill me!"

stated MIchonne. Rick commanded,

"Put the sword down."

Glenn and Michonne began to protest until Daryl stated to Glenn,

"He helped us get out of there, drop it."

Taylor and Daryl raised their hand to tell Glenn and Michonne to put down their weapons silently. Rick added,

"Right after he beat the shit out of you Daryl!"

"Hey, we both took our licks man."

said Merle, leaning against a tree. Taylor glanced back at him and Daryl angrily threw over his shoulder,

"Jackass."

"Hey. Shut up."

ordered Merle, sounding the least bit offended. Taylor shot back,

"_You _shut up."

"ENOUGH!"

shouted Rick at the top of his lungs. Michonne and Glenn still had their weapons pointed at Merle and Rick tried to calm down Michonne while Daryl said to a very confused Merle,

"Relax."

Daryl turned around to have Glenn's pistol pointed at his face so he swatted it away and screamed angrily,

"Hey! Get that thing out of my face!"

Merle laughed at his brother's reaction and commented,

"Man, look like you've gone native brother."

Daryl turned back to his brother and waved his hand in Merle's face and stated,

"No more than you hangin' out with that psycho back there!"

"Oh yeah man. He is a charmer, I gotta tell you that."

Merle gazed at Michonne and continued,

"Yeah been flirtin' with your girlfriend Andrea back there big time baby."

"What? Andrea's in Woodbury?"

asked Glenn in surprise. Daryl answered,

"Right next to the Governor."

Taylor figured that the blonde woman that pleaded the Governor to save Daryl was Andrea. Michonne hesitated for a moment then advanced towards Merle with her sword again. Rick yelled at her as he pointed his gun at her head,

"Hey I told you to drop that!"

Taylor took a step forward so she was standing next to Daryl as Rick asked Michonne,

"You know Andrea?"

Michonne refused to look Rick in the eyeand answer so Rick repeated, making every word a sentence,

"Do. You. Know. Andrea?"

Michonne looked Rick in the eyes but didn't answer. Merle answered for her with a grin on his face as Michonne glared at him,

"Yep, she does. Her and blondie spent _all_ winter cuddlin' up in the forest. Mm, mmm, mmm. Yeah, my Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept 'em in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it."

After Merle explained Taylor spun around towards him and yelled,

"Shut up Merle!"

Merle only laughed at her and commented,

"You got some guts kid."

Taylor cocked her head and glared at him. Daryl turned towards his brother and threw him a warning glance before he added,

"Hey man, we snagged 'em out of the woods, Andrea was close to dyin'."

Everyone exchanged glances with each other at this new piece of information and Maggie asked,

"Is that why she's with him?"

"Yeah. Snug as two little bugs. So what'cha gonna do now sheriff? Huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards man."

Daryl intensely stared at his brother in hatred. Rick shouted to him, only to have Merle laugh,

"Shut up!"

"Oh oh, man. Look at this. PATHETIC! All these guns and no bullets in 'em. And a kid."

Daryl's anger grew and he yelled as he stepped in fron of Taylor,

"Merle! SHUT UP 'BOUT HER!"

Taylor stepped backwards after Merle pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning on and shouted,

"Shut yourself! You bunch of pussies, you grow u-"

His rambling stopped as the butt of Rick's gun was slammed down on his head and he fell down, unconscious. Rick glared down at the now unconscious Merle and spat after he and Daryl made eye contact,

"Asshole."

Taylor sighed and walked towards the Hyundai, not even bothering to acknowledge Merle. She saw Skyler asleep in the backseat as she approached and sighed again, leaning against the Hyundai. The rest of the group that was conscious joined her and Rick ordered to Michonne,

"Stay here."

Taylor followed Rick and the others about 30 feet away from the car and Michonne and Daryl said,

"We let Merle come back with us. We'll get used to each other soon enough."

"It won't work."

stated Rick. Taylor replied,

"It's gotta."

Taylor wanted Merle to stay so Daryl won't be alone and she knew for herself, blood is thicker than water. "He'll stir things up."

stated Rick. Daryl took a step forwards and tried to convince Rick,

"The Governor's probably on the way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle."

"He's right."

said Taylor. Maggie stated,

"I'm not adding another man to our prison."

"We had a gun to our heads. Do we want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol, Taylor, and Beth?"

asked Glenn. Daryl argued,

"He ain't a rapist."

"Him and the Gov. are buddies."

added Glenn. Daryl corrected,

"He ain't buddies no more. Not after last night."

"There's no way Merle's gonna live there without puttin' everyone at each others throats."

stated Rick. Daryl pointed to Michonne and asked,

"So we're gonna cut Merle looses and bring the lass samurai home?"

"She's not comin' back."

answered Rick. Maggie stated,

"She's not in the state to be on her own."

"She did bring you guys to us."

thought Glenn. He was taking Rick's side. Taylor imputed as she stood next to Daryl,

"Yeah, but Merle saved us."

"And then ditched us."

added Rick about Michonne. Maggie asked Rick,

"At least let my dad stitch her up."

"She's too unpredictable."

disagreed Rick. Daryl agreed with Rick,

"That's right, we don't know who she is. Merle, Merle's blood."

"No. Merle is _your _blood. My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison."

"And you're part of that family. And he's not."

added rick as he tried to look Daryl in the eye. Taylor and Daryl glanced over at Merle who was oaning and rubbing his head as he put his stump on a tree to balance himself. Daryl sighed and stated,

"Man, y'all don't know."

Everyone looked at Daryl, waiting for him to say something. Daryl said,

"Fine. We'll fend for ourselves."

"That's not what I was saying."

stated Glenn. Daryl ignored him and declared,

"No him. No me."

"Daryl you don't have to do that."

said Maggie. Taylor pleaded,

"Daryl, please. Don't go."

"You comin' with me or not?"

asked Daryl as he looked into Taylor's gray eyes, waiting for an answer. Taylor felt like she was being torn in two, like Daryl. She could either go with Daryl and Merle and leave, or she could stay with Carol, Carl and the others. She had no idea which one she was going to choose.

* * *

**Which do you think Taylor is going to choose? Leave your answer in your review.  
**


	27. Daryl Or Carol

Taylor was speechless. If she played her cards right she could convince Daryl to come back to the prison after they left, but if that didn't work she possibly would never see Carol and Carl again. She couldn't speak so she just nodded a yes to Daryl. Daryl responded,

"Alright then. Let's go."

"Taylor. Please don't go."

begged Maggie. Taylor didn't respond to Maggie and looked up at Daryl instead. Daryl stated,

"It was always Merle and I before this. Now she's comin' along too."

"Don't."

pleaded Maggie. Rick stared at the two in disbelief. Glenn asked,

"You serious? You two are just gonna leave like that?"

"You did the same thing."

replied Daryl. Glenn nodded to Taylor and asked,

"What are we gonna tell Carol? She'll be devastated that you're gone Taylor. You too Daryl."

"She'll understand. Trust me."

answered Taylor. Daryl stepped inbetween Glenn and Maggie to get to the car and Taylor followed behind him. Daryl said as he walked away with Taylor,

"Say goodbye to your pop for me."

"Daryl are you serious? Taylor!"

yelled Glenn. Taylor heard Rick run up behind them and he fell in stride with the two of them in a few seconds. Rick suggested,

"Hey. Hey. There's gotta be another way."

Daryl and Taylor stopped in their tracks to face Rick. Had he just heard what they just said? Daryl took a deep breath and responded,

"Don't ask me to leave 'im. Already did that once."

Taylor continued to walk over to the car and Daryl strode next to her, followed by Rick."

"We started somethin' last night. Do you realize that?"

"Yep."

answered Taylor bluntly. Daryl lifted the door to the trunk of the Hyundai and handed Taylor her bow. Daryl repeated,

"No him. No me. That's all I can say."

Taylor grabbed her backpack with arrows and water and slung it over her shoulder along with her bow. Daryl packed a few things in his bag and ordered,

"Take care of yourself. Take care of Lil' Asskicker. Carl, he's one tough kid."

Daryl strapped on his backpack and stepped aside, waiting for Taylor to say her goodbyes. Rick nodded at Daryl's orders. Taylor sighed and commanded,

"Tell Carl and Carol that I love 'em and to stay safe. Skyler'll be fine... Well, bye."

With that Taylor smiled at Rick and turned around and began to stroll over to Daryl's brother with Daryl at her side. Merle was waiting for his little brother with open arms. Taylor ducked under the low branches of a tree and glanced up at Merle's face, he was grinning at her and Daryl. Glenn shouted,

"Daryl! Taylor!"

Maggie watched the two leave with teary eyes. She couldn't imagine how Carol would react to the bad news. Daryl stepped close enough to his brother so he could wrap his arm around Merle's shoulder. Merle returned the brotherly hug with a smile on his face. Daryl said to him just low enough so Rick and the other two couldn't hear,

"C'mon bro."

Merle stared at the girl in front of him, confusion in his eyes, but the smirk was still covering his face. When Rick and the car disappeared from view and they were out of earshot Daryl dropped his arm and so did Merle. The two Dixon's sped up for a moment so Taylor would be walking alongside them. Merle asked Taylor,

"What'cha doin' out here blondie?"

"What it looks like. Leavin' them for you and your brother."

answered Taylor. Merle commented,

"Nice _daughter _you got there little baby brother. Where'd y'all find her?"

Daryl scoffed and explained to Merle,

"Found her on her own at the highway after the farm was overrun with walkers. She was starvin' and Rick agreed to take her in."

"Awful nice of Officer Friendly to do."

"Yeah."

agreed Taylor. Merle asked her,

"What's your name anyways?"

"Taylor Burrows."

"Burrows. Don't ring a bell. How long were you out there alone?"

"'Bout nine months roughly."

replied Taylor. Merle said,

"Tough girl. I like you already."

The trio continued their hike in the woods in silence.

* * *

Skyler had awaken and Maggie explained to him where Taylor and Daryl were, he didn't take the news lightly. While the group was gone Carl had found a group of 4 people in the tombs, Tyreese, Sasha, Ben, and Allen. Carol and Carl were on watch and waiting for the group to come back by the gate closest to the road where the group went on when they left. Carol had a rifle strapped to her back and Carl had his pistol with a silencer. The two heard the engine of a vehicle get closer and they ran to the gate to see the green Hyundai approaching them on the dirt road. Carl stated,

"It's them."

Carl grabbed the ring of keys off of his belt and quickly found the right one and began unlocking the lock on the gate. Carol ordered kindly,

"Hurry."

The locked clicked open and Carol opened the gate for the car to go inside. Carl ran to the other gate about 20 feet away and unlocked it as well. When the car stopped inbetween the two gates Carol ran to shut the outer gate to prevent the three approaching walkers from entering. Carol dashed to the window of the Hyundai, peering in for two familiar figures but there was only 1 child and 3 adults inside. She glanced over and saw Rick and Carl hugging. Rick thought of Skyler and asked Carl,

"Where's Hershel."

"He's in the cell block."

answered the boy. Carol put her hand over her heart and asked Rick frantically,

"Where's Daryl and Taylor?"

Rick glanced up at Carol and approached her, one hand extended towards her,

"It's alright. They're alive."

Tears filled Carol's sky blue eyes and threatened to spill over as she glanced behind her, half expecting to see Daryl and Taylor emerging from the trees at any moment. Rick explained,

"We ran into Daryl's brother. They went off. Taylor went with 'em."

Carol glared at Rick and her lip trembled as she spoke softly,

"They left?"

Rick reluctantly nodded. She whispered as she took in what happened,

"Daryl left? Taylor left? T-Th-They're gone? Are they coming back?"

Carol's voice cracked and Rick put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Carol gave him a cold stare as the tears silently streamed down her face. It felt like she just lost Sophia again. But the pain she felt was twice as strong. Carol pulled away from Rick and Rick put a hand on her shoulder and said as he started to walk her back to the cell block,

"Hey."

"Gone!?"

she replied. Carl asked,

"And Oscar? Why'd you need Hershel?"

"No. He went down fighting. And Skyler got shot in the arm."

Carl stepped away from the pair and shut the inner gate. Rick embraced Carol in a comforting hug. He had absolutely no idea what it felt like to be Carol at the moment. Carol felt broken, like she was missing a huge piece in her life, and she was. Carl ran forward to catch up with them and the three of them walked back to their cell block in sorrowful silence. When they got to the courtyard everyone was waiting for them, Hershel was observing Skyler's wound, it had stopped bleeding thanks to Taylor's quick thinking. Hershel glanced up and asked Rick,

"Where's Taylor and Daryl?"

"They left. Merle was at Woodbury and they pitted against each other with Taylor watching. A crowd cheering for them to fight to the death. They made it out and Daryl and Taylor left with Merle."

explained Rick to everyone. They didn't take the news well. They all had tears in their eyes, they were weak without Daryl and Taylor and they wouldn't ever see the young girl's bright and cheerful smile again.

* * *

Carol was on the perch, she had just moved all of Daryl and Taylor's belongings in a cell next to hers and was now folding extra sheets to make a bed for AK, Carl had renamed her Judith, after his 3rd grade teacher. Beth came up the stairs with Judith in her arms. Carol knelt down and looked at the side of the white cardboard box, Carl had written, 'Lil' Asskicker' on it with a few stars and designs around it in memory of Daryl and Taylor. She stood and picked up another sheet and commented to Beth about Judith not crying,

"You got a knack for that."

"Just tryin' to do my part."

replied Beth as she reached Carol. Carol stated as she continued to make the makeshift crib,

"Sophia used to wake the neighbors. Three a.m., like clockwork. Ed stayed at a friend's most nights 'till she calmed down."

Carol blinked quickly to keep the fresh tears from falling as she almost called Sophia 'Taylor'. Beth smiled down at Judith,

"I've always wanted a child."

Carol smiled up at the teenager. Beth realized,

"She wouldn't have made it if Daryl wouldn't have been here. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else after he thought you were dead and Taylor was too."

"Sounds like him."

replied Carol as she sniffed. Beth looked up and said,

"I don't see why they had to leave. Merle sounds like a jerk."

"Men like Merle get into your head. Make you feel like you deserve the abuse."

"You mean for Daryl?"

"I'm hardly the woman I was a year ago, but if Ed walked through that door right now, breathing and told me to go with him. I like to think I'd tell him to go to hell."

"You would."

agreed Beth. Carol sighed,

"It doesn't matter."

the only thing that mattered to her was that Daryl and Taylor were gone. Carol grabbed another blanket as Beth stated,

"We're weak without them."

"We'll get through this too. Tyreese and his friends seem capable."

"I'm really pissed at them for leaving."

stated Beth angrily. Carol disagreed with her,

"Don't be. Daryl has his code, this world needs men like that. Taylor, she left because of him, she needs him."

Carol turned to Beth and smiled, holding her arms out for Judith. Beth gave her the baby and watched Carol put her in her new crib. That had her name on it.

* * *

The three of them had been aimlessly hiking through the woods for 3 hours now, Merle occasionally asking a question about Taylor every fifteen minutes or so. Taylor stepped closer to Daryl and whispered,

"We should go back. With Carol and the others. They'll have to get along with Merle sooner or later."

Daryl thought for a while and didn't respond to the girl. Merle said,

"Wait a minute. I gotta take a piss."

Taylor and Daryl stopped walking and Taylor leaned on a tree as Merle picked one. Daryl leaned against a tree opposite of Taylor so they were facing each other. Taylor adjusted her scope on her bow a bit and Daryl looked through his, playing with it as well. Daryl heard a growl and he scanned the area around him for any walking corpses. He realized after a few seconds that the sound was coming from Taylor's stomach. He knew she wouldn't complain to them about being hungry so Daryl decided to complain to Merle for her,

"There ain't nothin' out here but 'skeeters and ants."

"Patience little brother. Sooner or later a squirrel's bound to scurry 'cross your path."

"I wish."

mumbled Taylor so Merle couldn't hear her. Daryl did though. He agreed with Taylor,

"Still, that ain't much food."

"Yeah. More than nothin'."

replied Merle in a careless tone. Taylor sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Daryl suggested,

"Better luck goin' to one of them houses we past back at the turnoff."

"Is that what your new friends taught ya? Hmm?"

asked Merle as he zipped up his pants and turned to face Daryl. He added,

"How to loot for booty?"

Daryl refused to face his brother and stared at the ground instead. Taylor looked at him, he had bags under his eyes and a cut on his cheekbone from last night. Lack of sleep was really getting to him. Taylor defended him,

"It works. We're still alive because of it. So that don't matter."

"Not the Dixon way."

responded Merle. Daryl turned his body away from his brother and chewed on the inside of his cheek. Daryl stated,

"Man we've been out here for hours. Maybe we should find a stream, try to look for some fish."

"Think you're just tryin' ta lead me back to the road man. Get me over to that prison."

Merle thought aloud and he squatted down. Daryl crossed his legs at the ankles and put his head against the tree and said,

"It got shelter. Food. Pot to piss in, might not be a bad idea."

Merle glanced up at the younger Dixon and replied,

"For you and Burrows maybe. Ain't gonna be no damn party for me."

Taylor yawned and Merle stood up and wrapped up some string he found that they could possibly use later. Daryl thought back on what Taylor told him earlier and promised,

"Everyone will get used to each other."

"They're all dead. Makes no difference."

stated Merle in a serious tone. Taylor disagreed,

"No they ain't!"

Merle raised his eyebrows at Taylor and returned his attention to Daryl when he asked,

"How can you be so sure?"

"Right about now, he's probably hostin' a housewarmin' party. Where he's gonna bury the rest of your pals."

guessed Merle. Taylor stated,

"You don't know that."

Merle shrugged his shoulders at Taylor and spat before he ordered,

"Let's hook some fish."

Daryl spat and followed his older brother. Taylor pushed herself off of the tree and tiredly trailed behind.


	28. Saviors

Carol, Glenn, Carl, Michonne, Axel, Maggie, and Beth were in one of the cleared rooms discussing where Carl found Tyreese's group. Glenn finished making an outline of the cell block with chalk on the ground while Axel was sitting on a chair tying his shoe. Hershel stood in the doorway and Michonne leaned on the wall opposite of him. Beth and Maggie were standing next to each other while Carol was standing behind Axel next to Skyler. Glenn pointed to a box and asked Carl who was kneeling in front of him,

"Alright. You said you found Tyreese's group here?"

"Yeah, but-"

he answered but Glenn cut him off,

"We secured this."

Carl sighed and finished his sentence while pointing to a rectangle next to the one Glenn was pointing at,

"Well, h-he thought he came through here."

Glenn looked down at the confusing map and sighed as he thought. He concluded,

"That means there's another breach... Okay."

Axel sat up straight after he finished tying his shoe and Glenn rubbed his forehead. Rick was outside of the prison gate in the woods hallucinating of Lori and with Daryl gone, Glenn was in charge. Glenn stated,

"The whole front of the prison is unsecure."

"Why are we even so sure he's goin' to attack? Maybe you scared him off."

asked Beth as she remembered the Governor. Carol sat on the chair next to Axel and Skyler sat on the table inbetween the two. He too wanted Daryl and Carol to hook up, and now that Daryl wasn't there Axel had tried to flirt with Carol and his job was to stop that in his mind. Michonne piped up,

"He had fish tanks full of heads."

Everyone stared at her, taken by surprise at what she had just said. Michonne continued,

"Walkers and humans. Trophies. He's comin'."

"We should hit 'em now."

suggested Glenn. Beth asked in surprise,

"What?!"

"They won't be expecting it. We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head."

stated Glenn as he glanced up at the teenage girl. Carol stared at Glenn with a disgusted look on her face and stated,

"We're not assassins."

Glenn ignored Carol and stood up and got face to face with Michonne and asked her,

"Ya know where his apartment is? You and I can end this tonight."

Michonne refused to look Glenn in the eye and didn't answer. Glenn said,

"I'll do it myself."

Michonne stared at Glenn intensely for a few seconds and slowly nodded as she thought out the battle plan. Glenn responed,

"'Kay."

Hershel stepped into the room and stated,

"He didn't know you were comin' last time. And look what happened. You were almost killed. Daryl and Taylor were captured and now they're gone. You and Maggie were almost executed."

"You can't stop me."

challenged Glenn. Maggie stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. Hershel stated,

"Rick would never allow this."

"You really think he's in any position to make that choice?"

"Think this through clearly. T-Dog lost his life here and Lori too. Carol and Taylor almost died. The men that were here died. It isn't worth anymore killin'."

demanded Hershel. Glenn thought about that for a moment as Hershel added,

"What are we waiting for if he's really on his way. We should be out of here by now."

"We're waiting to kill him when he gets here."

answered Skyler, but the two bickering men didn't acknowledge him. Glenn asked in a frustrated tone,

"And go where?"

"We lived on the road all that time."

"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have a baby crying for walkers every four hours. What if Taylor and Daryl come back and we're gone?"

"We can't stay here."

begged Hershel. Glenn retorted,

"We can't run."

Maggie hurriedly walked out of the room and Glenn watched her go over Hershel's shoulder. Glenn rolled his head and looked at the remaining people in the room and told them,

"Alright. we'll stay put in case Daryl and Taylor come back. We're gonna defend this place. We're making a stand."

Glenn knelt in front of Carl and told the boy,

"Carl. You and I will go down to the tombs. We need to figure out where the breach is."

"You got it."

Carl was glad that he had something to do instead of sit and worry about Taylor. Mihonne stated,

"You'll need some help."

"No. In case anything happens I need you up here."

ordered Glenn. He glanced around the room and asked in a deadly tone,

"Who's on watch!?"

No one answered. Carl and Glenn stood up Glenn said as he walked away with Carl,

"Dammit. Carol, Axel, and Skyler. Go."

The three stood up and walked out onto the catwalk. Axel began to flirt with Carol again and Skyler came pretty close to punching him in the jaw but he only told Axel to stop after he complimented Carol, he knew that if Taylor was there she would've punched the man.

* * *

By the spot where the sun was Taylor could tell that they were heading west to find a stream. She stated,

"The Yellow Jacket is just a bit further."

"Nope. Sounds to me like the Sawhatch Creek."

disagreed Merle in a stubborn tone. After Merle's opinion Daryl agreed with Taylor,

"She's right. If we go west enough there's a river down there, it's gotta be the Yellow Jacket."

Merle scoffed and asked,

"You two had a stroke? We ain't ever comin' close to Yellow Jacket."

"If we keep goin' west we'll hit it. Sawhatch is a bit south, that's what I think."

responded Daryl. Merle paused for a moment and grinned at his brother before they continued. Taylor nustrapped her bow as she heard birds overhead and she glanced up. Merle put his stump on a tree to support himself for a moment as the went down a steep part of a hill and replied,

"You know what I think? I might have lost my hand, but you two lost your sense of direction."

"I doubt it."

said Taylor and Daryl scoffed,

"Yeah. We'll see."

"What do ya wanna bet?"

asked Merle. Taylor sighed,

"Oh Merle..."

"I wanna bet nothin'. It's just a body of water. Why does everythin' have to be a competition with you?"

answered Daryl. Taylor thought she heard something that sounded like a baby, but she ignored it. Merle licked his dry lips and ordered,

"Woah, woah. Take it easy little brother. Jus' tryin' to have a little fun here. No need to get your panties all in a bundle."

Taylor heard the sound again, it was louder than before. She told Daryl in a low voice,

"Listen. Is that a baby?"

Daryl paid close attention to the sound and asked Merle,

"Ya hear that?"

The Dixon's and Taylor stopped and listened to the sound. Merle answered,

"Yeah. Wild animals gettin' wild."

"No. That's a baby."

corrected Taylor as she stood next to Daryl. Merle scoffed and said,

"Why don't you piss in my ear and tell me it's rainin' too. That there's the sound of a couple 'coons makin' love sweet love."

Daryl and Taylor gave Merle a disgusted look and Daryl gently elbowed Taylor in the side and nodded for her to follow him. The two jumped down a few feet onto the ground below them where the trees thinned out and they all were on the bank of a river. Taylor saw a bridge with the outlines of people on it and lots of walkers heading towards them and gunshots echoed in the area. Taylor pointed to the bridge and commanded,

"Look."

The two Dixon brothers stared at the bridge and heard people shouting in Spanish. Merle called out to them with a grin,

"Hey! Jump!"

"The hell bro?"

asked Daryl. Taylor told Daryl,

"C'mon we gotta help 'em!"

Taylor dashed back into the woods and sprinted towards the bridge, careful to not trip over the roots of the trees. Taylor heard Merle laugh and ask Daryl as he followed Taylor,

"What? Hey, man! I ain't wastin' my bullets for a couple strangers that ain't never cooked me a meal or gave me my piece! See that's my policy! You'd be wise to adopt it brother!"

Taylor zoned Merle out and kept running before it was too late to save them. Taylor heard a body splash into the river as she reached the bridge. Taylor set her bow on the ground and quickly rolled her shoulders so her heavy backpack fell to the ground. Taylor picked up her crossbow and shot at a walker that had a hold of a boy in his late teens on top of the back of a truck. The father of the boy hauled him up towards him and he accidentally dropped his pistol on the ground. The two men gawked at the girl in surprise and the man that emerged from the trees behind her, Daryl. Daryl aimed at a walker that was closest to the men and pulled the trigger, killing it instantly. Taylor held her bow in one hand and dashed to the dead walker to retrieve her arrow. She loaded it as fast as she could and killed another walker. She set her unloaded bow on the ground and unsheathed her black knife instead of using her bow. Taylor stabbed a female walker that was approaching her in one swift spin and yanked on the handle of her knife, pulling it free almost effortlessly. She continued to kill the walkers around her without much effort. Daryl was on the other side of the bridge executing walkers as well. Daryl yelled to the Hispanic men,

"C'mon man! We're tryin' to help ya out! Cover us!"

The dad jumped to the ground and picked up his pistol and shot the dead that were getting closer to Daryl while the boy grabbed a pistol from his back pocket and shot the walkers around Taylor. Taylor stabbed a male walker that she guessed was about 8 or 9 when he died and she pushed it over the side of the bridge. Taylor turned to the boy to see a walker stumbling towards him from behind at a steady pace and she threw her knife at it. The boy stared at her in shock, thinking about the fact that she almost hit him with a knife. Taylor grabbed her bow again and pulled the arrow out of the walker's head, reloading her bow in a few seconds. Taylor saw that the boy wasn't moving so she yelled at him,

"C'mon!"

Since Taylor had executed all of the walkers on her half of the bridge she ran to Daryl's side of the bridge where he was shooting a walker that was leaning on the hood of a red car, trying to get to the woman and the baby on the inside. Taylor pulled the trigger, hitting another walker in the forehead that was trying to get to the baby in the car. From outside of the windshield Taylor called out to Daryl as she saw one of the dead dragging itself towards the woman and the baby,

"Daryl! There's one inside of the car!"

Daryl slammed the back of his bow against a walker's head, dark red blood poring from the wound as it fell to the ground lifeless. Taylor ran to the side of the car where Daryl just was and pulled her arrow out of the forehead of one of the infected and threw her bow onto her shoulder, using the arrow as a knife now. Daryl hurried to the trunk of the car where the walker's feet were hanging out as it crawled to the woman and he grabbed the walker by the back of its shirt and he yanked it back, grunting from the effort. He pulled until the head of the killer was underneath the door and he reached up and slammed the door down on its head, resulting in blood and brain matter to fly everywhere. Daryl picked up his bow again and turned to see a walker feet away from him. Merle shouted to his brother,

"Daryl! I got ya!"

Daryl stepped away from the walker as Merle raised his revolver and shot it with a smirk. Taylor pierced a walker's temple with the bolt in her hand and kicked the walker away from her so the arrow would come out easier. The father yelled at his son and the teenager jumped back onto the back of the truck. The man pulled out a few bullets from his pocket and tried to reload his gun as a walker approached him rapidly. The man punched the walker in the stomach which did nothing and Merle leaned against a car, not bothering to help the man and decided to watch him die instead. Taylor was preoccupied with two walkers so she didn't notice until she heard the boy yell frantically,

"Papa! Daddy!"

Taylor pushed the two walkers away from her and grabbed her bow and reloaded it, it was the only weapon and arrow she had. She shoved the walkers away again and aimed her bow at the walker that was approaching the man, puling the trigger and she hit the walker easily. Merle watched as the two of the dead closed in on Taylor, she was against the wall of the bridge and weaponless. Merle called out to her,

"Burrows! Duck!"

Taylor ducked down and heard two gunshots ring out and the walkers fell to the ground in front of her. Merle had saved her. Another walker was now face to face with the man and Daryl dropped his bow, unsheathed his large buck knife and ran over to it. Daryl grabbed the walker by the neck and violently stabbed the walker in the face, he pulled his knife out of its head and it fell backwards onto the short wall. Daryl then kicked the walker in the chest and it fell over the side of the bridge, landing in the water with a splash. Daryl looked over the edge of the bridge then at the man gawking at him in surprise. After all, how often does someone just appear out of no where and saves your life. Daryl panted and pulled Taylor's arrow out of the walker's head then walked over to her, she was sitting against the wall, panting with two walkers in front of her and her bow at her feet. Daryl picked up Taylor's bow in the same hand he had her arrow in and held out his free hand and said,

"Here."

Taylor grabbed his hand and he hauled her up so she was standing. Taylor let go of Daryl's hand and he gave her back her bow and arrow. She responded,

"Thanks."

Taylor bent down and put the arrow in its designated place, reloading it and she stood up, placing the strap on her shoulder and quickly strode over to the walker that she had killed with her knife. She pulled it out and wiped the blood on the blue rag in her back pocket of her jeans and sheathed it when it was somewhat clean. Taylor picked up her tan backpack and tossed it onto her other shoulder and jogged back to Merle and Daryl. Merle was opening the door of the red car the led to the backseat that was packed full of food. The father yelled something intelligible in Spanish at Merle and pointed his pistol at him warningly. Merle ordered,

"Slow down, Beaner. That ain't no way to say thank you."

Daryl watched his brother from the other side of the car and glanced over at Taylor, she was staring at Merle in fear for the man. The man said something else in Spanish and Daryl commanded to Merle,

"Let him go."

Merle grunted and lowered his black revolver. Taylor sighed in relief. Merle complained to Daryl,

"They least they could do is give us an enchilada or somethin' huh?"

Merle ducked his head as he leaned in the car to find some food to take. Daryl strode over to the other side of the car where Merle and Taylor were and he glanced at the father of the family. The boy shouted and looked at Taylor and Daryl expectantly,

"Hey! Hey!"

The man held his son back and watched Merle. Taylor stepped next to Daryl and begged him,

"Make him stop. Do something."

Daryl made sure his bow was loaded and he nudged his brother in the back with it and demanded,

"Get out of the car."

Merle stopped rummaging around with the cans and said,

"I know you're not talking to me little brother."

Daryl turned to the two men and ordered,

"Get in your car and get the hell out of here."

The two of them only stared at Daryl so he repeated,

"Go! Get in your car!"

The pair ran to the other side of the car and got inside, they were afraid of Daryl. Merle backed out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him as he stared at his younger brother. Daryl was pointing his crossbow at his brother's face and glaring at him. The family drove away in a hurry. Merle softly pushed Daryl's bow out of his face and Daryl pulled it away from him and stormed off to get his bag alongside Taylor. Daryl slipped the strap over his shoulder and stepped on a walker's face and pulled out his arrow, wiping it off on his ant leg as he and Taylor walked away from Merle. Merle called out,

"C'mon Darlina!"

Daryl grunted and continued walking, ignoring his brother. As the two stepped off of the bridge the sign in front of it said in large bold letters, **YELLOW JACKET CREEK. **Taylor called over her shoulder at Merle,

"Feel free to read the sign!"


	29. Home

**Sorry if you didn't get the email about chapter 28. Well, here's number 29.**

Merle didn't reply to Taylor's smart ass order and ran to catch up with his baby brother and Taylor. Taylor sighed as she ducked under the low branches of a young oak tree, she could hear Merle's footsteps get faster and closer to them. Daryl mumbled something under his breath about his brother that Taylor didn't catch. As the bridge disappeared from their view Taylor asked Daryl,

"Are we going home?"

"Not yet."

answered Daryl. Merle stopped running as he reached Daryl's other side and panted,

"The shit you doin' pointin' that thing at me?"

"They were scared man."

replied Daryl as he quickly glanced over at Taylor, he pointed his bow at his brother because of her. Merle corrected,

"They was rude, that's what they were. Rude, and they owed us a token of gratitude."

"Ugh. They didn't own us nothin'."

responded Daryl. Merle retorted,

"Yeah. But you helped them people out from the goodness of your heart even though you might die doin' it. Burrows would've died if it weren't for me. Is that somethin' your Sheriff Rick taught you?"

Daryl spun around to face Merle as he mentioned Taylor and Rick and stated,

"There was a baby! Taylor wanted to help 'em anyways."

Merle's eyes went wide and he questioned,

"Oh otherwise you would've just left 'em to the biters then?"

Taylor and Daryl could tell that he was hinting about the people being 'left to the biters' to him getting abandoned back on the rooftop back in Atlanta. Daryl stated,

"Man I went back for ya! You weren't there! I didn't cut off your hand neither. You did that."

Daryl motioned with the arrow in his hand at Merle's stump and continued,

"Way before they locked you up on that roof. Now you asked for it."

Taylor watched Merle pace a few steps and laugh, trying to come up with something to say to that. Merle said,

"Ya know, ya know what's funny to me? Hmm? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now."

Merle crossed his fingers and Daryl stared at his unpredictable brother. Merle added,

"Right? I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold. Huh? That you never told them that we were plannin' on robbin' that camp blind back before this."

Merle waved his stump for example. Daryl stated in a low voice,

"It didn't happen."

"Yeah. It didn't. 'Cause I wasn't there to help you."

"What? Like when we were kids? Huh? Who left who then!?"

asked Daryl in a questioning tone, Taylor could tell that he was hinting something as well. Merle shouted,

"What!? Is that why I lost MY HAND?!"

"You lost your hand because you're a simpleminded piece of shit!"

yelled Daryl. Daryl turned and tried to take a step closer to Taylor when Merle grabbed the back of his shirt and screamed,

"Yeah! You don't know!-"

Merle stopped yelling as Daryl's shirt tore and he fell to his hands and knees. All along Daryl's back there was scars, like Taylor's but he had more. Merle stopped and stared at his brother, realized that when he left home his dad did that to his younger brother. Daryl reached behind him and hit Merle's hand, making him let go of his torn shirt. Merle backed off immediately, taking in what _he _had done to the one person he cared about. Taylor whispered as tears came to her eyes as she remembered one of her beatings,

"You too?..."

Merle stuttered in shock,

"I-I didn't know he was-"

Daryl tried to hold the back of his shirt together for a moment but gave up and put on his backpack while he was still on the ground. Daryl argued,

"Yeah. You did. He did the same to you. That's why you left first."

Taylor winced at the memory of her dad beating her and Merle noticed, he managed to sneak a glance at her and then turned his eyes back to his brother, who was still on the ground with his bow and arrow in his hands. Merle defended himself,

"I had to man. I would've killed him otherwise."

"You shoulda killed him."

mumbled Taylor under her breath so the brothers couldn't hear her. Daryl stood up and grabbed Taylor's elbow, pulling her away from Merle and towards the direction where the road was. Taylor walked alongside him, they _were _going home to Carol and Carl and the others. Merle asked, still dazed,

"Where you goin'?"

Daryl stopped walking and answered as he still gently held Taylor's elbow,

"Back where we belong. Me and Taylor."

Taylor immediately noticed that Daryl excluded Merle and Merle did too. Merle stated,

"I can't go with ya."

"Uh huh."

replied Taylor, she was sick and tired of him and so was Daryl. Merle explained,

"I-I tried to kill that black bitch."

_Michonne._ corrected Taylor in her head. Merle added,

"Damn near killed the, Chinese kid."

_Korean. _thought Taylor, he was wrong again. Daryl corrected aloud,

"He's Korean."

Merle didn't like being wrong so he thought for a few seconds and said,

"Whatever! Don't matter man, I just can't go with ya."

Daryl hung his head and pointed his arrow at Merle and stated,

"Ya know. I may be the one walkin' away. But you're the one that's leavin'. Again."

With that Daryl began to stroll back to the road and to the prison with Taylor at his side, leaving Merle staring into the distance in shock. Taylor suggested,

"Why don't we just go straight to the prison? It's closer that way and we can see Carol sooner."

Daryl didn't respond to Taylor but he changed directions for her. Merle followed 15 to 20 feet behind them as they headed back home in silence.

* * *

Rick was outside of the fence wandering 'crazy town' as Glenn put it, he was seeing visions of Lori in a white dress and kicked out Tyreese's group hours before. Michonne was out in the field by the overturned bus where Daryl and Carol stayed on watch the first night, she moved her mattress there and lived in it for now. Hershel was just inside of the gate trying to convince Rick to come back in and get some rest while Maggie was inside feeding baby Judith. Glenn was at the back of the prison driving around and killing the walkers trying to get in and everyone else was in the courtyard talking. Skyler was standing 10 feet away from Carol and Carl and Beth were talking to each other 20 feet from Carol on the other side of her. Skyler crossed his arms and grunted in annoyance as Axel walked up behind Carol and tapped her on the shoulder before standing close to her side. Carol turned to him and smiled, he smiled back at her and Skyler glared at the former convict. Axel asked Carol with worry in his voice,

"Stressed? 'Bout your daughter? And Rick?"

Skyler noticed that Axel didn't mention Daryl as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Carol nodded and replied about Rick,

"Can you blame him?"

"Nah. Not at all. In here I seen plenty of dudes crack. Not me. I got on better on the inside."

stated Axel. Carol turned to him and Axel continued,

"Things made more sense ya know? There were rules."

Carol turned away from the man and Skyler smirked. Axel added,

"Life was more... _simple._"

Carol grimaced at the word and turned back to him after a moment and asked, thinking about Daryl and Merle,

"Don't you miss your brother?"

"My brother?"

repeated Axel as he chuckled, thinking of a memory with his brother. Axel answered her question,

"_No. _Hell no. He had a real money problem."

"What kinda problem?"

questioned Carol as she crossed her arms. Skyler's chocolate brown eyes seemed to bore into Axel because every few seconds he would glance over at the boy in confusion. Axel stated with a straight face,

"He didn't lend me any."

Axel laughed and nudged Carol's side with his elbow as she laughed along with him. Skyler muttered under his breath in a dark tone so they wouldn't hear him,

"I swear if you touch her again I will kill you."

Even if Daryl was gone Skyler could tell that the redneck loved her and they deserved each other. Axel stopped laughing and said,

"One time that son of a-"

his sentence was cut short as a bullet pierced his temple and he was killed instantly. Before anyone had time to react, another shot rang out in the shocked silence and a body fell to the ground, lifeless.


	30. Reunited

**Sorry that this chapter skips around a lot.**

* * *

Beth shrieked in fright as Axel was shot and killed. Skyler fell to the ground in shock as a walker that was sneaking up on him took the second bullet that was meant for him. He was the first to react. Skyler shouted as he fell down on his hands and knees,

"Down!"

Beth knelt down and pulled Carl down next to her hurriedly and whispered to him,

"Woah. Get down. Get down."

* * *

Daryl had changed his shirt to one of them that wasn't ripped in the back. As the three of them trekked through the forest and back home Merle had caught up with Daryl and Taylor. He noticed that Taylor was wearing a green shirt and it was sleeveless like his brother's. Merle asked,

"My brother really growin' on ya huh? Same sleeveless shirts like him now?"

"I cut the sleeves off to save Skyler."

stated Taylor with a growl. Merle raised his eyebrows and demanded,

"Who's this _Skyler,_Darlina?"

"Her friend before all this. He saved her from walkers earlier so she stopped the bleeding from his bullet wound."

retorted Daryl, he was still angry with his brother. Merle laughed and corrected,

"Ya mean your _boyfriend. _Huh Burrows?"

"He ain't my boyfriend!"

Taylor shot back which only made Merle laugh harder. She thought in her head, _Carl is my boyfriend. _Suddenly Taylor heard two shots ring out in the direction of the prison and she yelled to the two brothers as she realized,

"C'mon! It's the Governor!"

Taylor bolted through the trees, the Dixons hot on her heels. Daryl called out to Merle who was falling behind,

"Merle! Let's go!"

* * *

Rick unstrapped his rifle from his back and he glanced around as he stood on the small bridge, the shots had brought him out of his trance. As he scanned the area around him he saw a truck in the distance and bullets flew by him, hitting the wood bridge and narrowly missing the man. Rick ran off of the bridge and dove into the tall grass, hoping to be hidden as Hershel, who was a few feet away did the same. The were both narrowly missed by the Woodbury army along with the others. Rick began to shoot his rifle at the Governor but he missed his target by inches. Michonne was in the yard with Hershel but she was hidden by her overturned bus with her own rifle.

* * *

Carol aid down behind Axel's body, using him as a shield from the bullets that were being shot at them. Carol screamed as the Governor missed hitting her and hit Axel's lifeless body instead. Beth and Carl stood up and Beth grabbed Carl's wrist and dragged him over behind some benches where they cold hide behind. Skyler crawled over to the walker that was shot instead of him and he used the same technique that Carol was using. He noticed that some of the bullets were coming from a different angle and he peeked over the walker's body at the nearest guard tower, a man was inside it with a gun pointed at Skyler's head. The boy ducked down again before the man from Woodbury could pull the trigger and end his life. _Oh hell no. _Skyler thought miserably. They were surrounded and nearly weaponless, Skyler had his pistol but he wouldn't be able to shoot the man in the guard tower before he got shot. Skyler glanced over at Car and Beth, Carl had his pistol out and was trying to kill the man that was still aiming his rifle at Skyler from behind the benches but he missed. Carl and Beth took the opportunity that they had when the man was trying to figure out who was shooting at them and the two ran to the corner of the wall of the prison that would protect them from any bullets fired towards them. Carol and Skyler were still stuck behind the bodies.

* * *

As the trio grew closer to the prison they heard even more shots fired. _What if when we get back they're all dead? What will happen then? _Several more questions ran through Taylor's mind as she ran to her home in fright at what waited for her there. Those images in her head only made her run faster and sweat more under the hot Georgia sun. Then the gunfire stopped for a moment until it picked up again after a good 10 or 15 seconds.

* * *

Suddenly Skyler heard the prison door open and Maggie bellow,

"Beth!"

Skyler saw that she had four rifles, two strapped to her back and the other two in her hands. Skyler took this precious moment where no bullets were fired and he stood up and dashed over to the brunette. He took a rifle from her hands and hid behind the corner, breathing heavily. Skyler watched as Maggie gave her younger sister two guns and crouched and ran across the open courtyard and duck behind some old filing cabinets. Maggie began to shoot at the man in the watchtower and as she missed but had him distracted she screamed,

"Carol go!"

The gunfire started again as Carol ran to the three children behind the wall. Beth gave her one of the guns and whispered as she panted from running,

"Here you go. Here you go."

Carol took the rifle as Maggie continued to fire at the man closest to her in the guard tower. Everyone stopped shooting at each other and they listened as the rumbling of a car engine grew louder as it approached in the distance. Skyler silently begged as he remembered that Glenn drove to the back of the prison, _Please be Glenn. Please be Glenn. _Uncertainty shone in Skyler's eyes as he had no clue what and who was in that vehicle. Skyler turned and watched the dirt road that lead straight to the closed prison gates. A car emerged from the trees, it looked like and old UPS delivery truck, but it was orange, white and had a blue stripe down the middle. It definitely was not Glenn. Skyler stared at the vehicle in horror as it drove into the two outer gates of the prison unscathed, the two gates were bent around the front of the car as it drove into the middle of the field by the graves. The mysterious car came to a halt in the middle of the field and everyone, including Rick, Hershel and Michonne, gawked at it waiting for something to happen. The back of the car opened and a large piece of sheet metal swung down and hit the ground with a thud, making a ramp. Beth trembled in fear as about 30 to 35 walkers stumbled out of the vehicle and into the prison yard. The driver door swung open and a woman wearing bulletproof armor and a helmet covering her face carrying a black pistol slipped through the opening. The woman in armor began to shoot at Michonne but Michonne ducked down making the woman miss her shot. Rick watched her and aimed his rifle, pulling the trigger but he was out of ammo and being shot at again but he dodged the bullets again.

The woman ran back to the Governor's car just outside of the prison, dodging walkers as she ran. Skyler remembered the man in the guard tower and he pulled out his pistol instead of using the rifle. Skyler knew he had to try to shoot him before he got shot. He aimed at the man, pulled the trigger and missed and hit the window behind him instead. He let Carol, Carl, and Beth try a few times as they peeked around the corner while Maggie was missing him over and over from behind the filing cabinets. On the outside of the prison Rick pulled out his pistol and shot a round at the woman and missed, he only had 4 bullets left. Rick dived onto the ground as bullets were fired at him and he yelled to Hershel who was weaponless and trapped in the yard with the walkers,

"Hershel! Get the hell out of there!"

* * *

The Governor was grinning at the scene that lie before him from his truck. He had stopped shooting at the people in the prison long ago and he was enjoying seeing them struggle. He heard a walker's moans behind him and he grabbed his Beretta from his belt, spun around, and shot it in the head. The Governor turned back to the prison staring in fascination at the group's struggling.

* * *

Skyler ordered with his pistol in his hands,

"Carl. Let me try again."

Carl scooted away from the corner and let Skyler take his place. Skyler took a deep breath and peered around the corner at the man in their guard tower. He raised his gun and aimed for his target, when it was aimed at the man's head Skyler exhaled as he pulled the trigger, the man fell down, dead. Skyler smiled and leaned against the wall, now they had some breathing room.

* * *

Rick was aiming his Colt Python at the Governor when he heard a growling behind him and he spun around and shot two walkers that were behind him. 1 round was still left. Rick saw 15 or so walkers coming his way, several more were heading towards the prison, they were attracted by all of the gunfire. Rick shot the one closest to him and ran in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, the Governor shot a few rounds straight up and got in his car and drove away. When Rick turned around a corner he skidded to a halt and exhaled in surprise as he became face to face with a walker. Rick turned around and hurriedly strode away from the walker.

* * *

Maggie, Carl, Beth, Carol and Skyler ran to the gate that led to the field and opened it as they saw a familiar silver car drive up to the prison, Glenn. The five of them began to shoot some of the walkers in the field so there was a path for Glenn. Michonne ran out to the car, killing walkers with her katana along the way. Glenn stopped the truck next to Hershel as Michonne caught up to them. Michonne and Glenn each grabbed one of Hershel's arms and crutches and began to help him into the car. When they succeeded the three of them got into the car and Glenn drove them back into the courtyard, where the rest of the group in the yard ran back in and shut the gate behind them. Hershel, Glenn, and Michonne got out of the car and joined the other five at the gate.

* * *

Rick ran to the walkers that were coming towards him and he hit them in the head with the barrel of his pistol, killing them. Rick pinned one walker on the ground and began to repeatedly smash his gun into its head. When he stood up a walker pushed the man into the fence, cornering him. Rick put his arm out so the walker couldn't bite him and when he had the strength to push it off another walker came to his side, forcing him to drop his pistol and use his other hand to keep the dead from biting him, he shouted from the effort as yet another walker pushed on him and Rick held it away with his right foot.

* * *

Taylor heard someone shout and she called out over her shoulder to the Dixon brothers,

"It's Rick!"

Taylor dashed inbetween the trees that were thinning out and she unstrapped her loaded bow as she ran. When she saw Rick surrounded by walkers she aimed and shot the walker on her left, the one Rick was holding away with his foot. Daryl emerged from the trees as Taylor grabbed her knife and he shot the walker in front of Rick with his crossbow. The arrow went through the skull and stopped when it was only half an inch from Rick's face. Rick glanced up and saw the two with their bows. Merle yelled and ran forward, stabbing the walker on the right of Rick with a metal pipe. Taylor and Daryl began to execute walkers alongside Rick and Merle with their knives. When all of the walkers near them were dead Merle turned to Rick and chuckled as Daryl nodded to Rick. Rick slightly smiled at the sight of Taylor and Daryl before averting his eyes and looking at the prison in front of him. Taylor panted as she gawked at the sight before her. Walkers were everywhere in the yard and the outer gates were destroyed. Taylor pulled her arrow out of the walkers head and she wiped it off with her pocket rag before she put it in her backpack. Taylor started to walk over to the gate when Rick didn't move, though the two Dixons were following her. Taylor called over to Rick,

"Rick! Let's go back!"

Rick let go of the chain link fence and he followed Taylor over to where the gates used to be. A few walkers were following them but the four of them kept a steady pace. Rick went in front of Taylor and he led them into he dog run and used that way to get back to the prison. Taylor jogged behind Rick and glanced over at the courtyard to see the rest of the group waiting for them. Taylor strapped her crossbow onto her back and kept lightly jogging to the others.

* * *

Skyler glanced over to the dog run where he saw four figures heading towards them. He stated,

"Hey guys! Daryl and Taylor are back with Merle."

Everyone followed his gaze and saw the four of them running towards them and they sighed in relief. Skyler cracked a smile and said to them,

"I'm gonna prank Taylor. Don't tell her that I'm alive."

"What?"

asked Carol as she turned to the boy. Carl ordered,

"Sky. Don't. You'll scare her."

Skyler laid on the ground and smeared some blood from the walker on his forehead, as if he got shot. He then rolled on his back and cosed his eyes and said,

"That's the whole point."

Carl scoffed at Skyler and turned to face the four figures heading towards them. Skyler whispered,

"Don't tell her."

then he went silent and his body went limp. Carl watched Rick unlock the gate and Taylor dash through the opening, straight to Carol. Taylor smiled and embraced Carol in a hug. She apologized to the woman,

"I'm sorry I left. I had to. I missed you mom."

"I'm gad you're back."

stated Carol as she grinned down at Taylor. Taylor let go of Carol and looked into Carl's ocean blue eyes staring at her. Taylor said,

"Carl."

and Carl ran to Taylor, hugging her and not wanting to let go. Taylor caught sight of Skyler, motionless behind Carl and she whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes,

"No. No, no, no."

Carl knew she was looking at Skyler and he ordered as he let her bury her face in his shoulder,

"Don't look. Don't look."

Taylor didn't reply to Carl's order and instead she slowly pulled away from him and he let her. Taylor strode over to Skyler's still body and she knelt by his head, seeing the blood on his forehead, his arm was wrapped. Taylor brushed his bangs out of his face and stroked his hair mumbling,

"No. Skyler. You can't be gone."

Carl wondered how long Skyler would do this and Daryl and Rick walked over to him, Merle staying behind. Carl mouthed to Daryl and Rick,

"He's playing a prank."

The men nodded in understanding and turned their attention back to Taylor and Skyler. Taylor blinked away her tears and put her hand on Skyler's cheek. Taylor shrieked in fright and fell backwards as Skyler grabbed her wrist. Taylor yelled as she glared at Skyler who was laughing as he sat up,

"Skyler Rollins! I hate you!"

This only made the whole group besides Carl laugh even more. Carl glared down at Skyler, he had scared Taylor and he didn't like it. Skyler stated between giggles,

"C'mon you don't really mean it."

"You're right."

murmured Taylor as Skyler stood up. Skyler rubbed the blood off on his shirt and he held out his hand to Taylor. Taylor grabbed his hand and Skyler helped her up and hugged her. Taylor grumbled in Skyler's ear,

"Well. That's no way to say hello."

"It's my way of sayin' hello."

chuckled Skyler. Taylor let go of her friend and turned back to Carl and demanded,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was gonn-"

Glenn cut him off and stated,

"He told us not to tell."

Taylor scoffed at the young man's foolishness to listen to Skyler and stepped closer to Carl to they were side by side. Rick said as he shot a glance at Merle,

"We should go in and..."

he searched for the right word and he found it,

"Solve this."


	31. Snake In The Nest

Rick started to walk to the door of their cell block followed by Daryl and Merle who were side by side, Daryl was keeping an eye on his older brother. Glenn and Maggie held hands as they strode to the door while Beth was helping Hershel inside. Michonne sheathed her katana and walked behind Glenn and Maggie. Skyler was still snickering quietly as he strolled alongside Carol, followed by Taylor and Carl. Carl whispered to Taylor as they went inside,

"I'm sorry he did that."

"It's Skyler, what do ya expect?"

replied Taylor as she slightly smiled.

"Not much from 'im."

answered Carl with a grin. Taylor saw Axel's body on the ground and didn't even acknowledge it, she never liked him much. The two continued back to their cell block in silence.

* * *

Daryl, Beth, Judith, and Carol were on Daryl's perch looking down on the others in their group. Merle was locked inside of the room next to the cells where they ate, Carl, Skyler, and Taylor were standing just outside of the cell door, watching him. Hershel was sitting on the stairs and Maggie was 10 feet away from the three kids. Glenn and Michonne were leaning against the wall inbetween two cells watching Rick as he knelt on the ground in front of Hershel. Taylor stepped backwards and leaned her body against the concrete wall, she was exhausted from running. Rick cocked his rifle after he finished loading it and stated as he stood up,

"We're not leaving."

"We can't stay here."

argued Hershel. Maggie asked,

"What if there's another sniper?"

"We can't even go outside."

complained Beth. Carol turned to the teenager and stated,

"Not in the daylight."

"When Rick says we're not running, we're not running!"

defended Glenn. Taylor was on Rick's side, they should fight for what they had left. Merle imputed with his hand resting on one of the bars of the cell door,

"No. Better to live like rats."

Everyone turned to him as he spoke. Taylor shot back with her eyes closed and head resting on the wall behind her,

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah. We should of slid out here earlier, live to fight another day. We lost that window, didn't we?"

"We're still alive."

stated Taylor. Michonne watched the girl argue with the older Dixon in awe as she cleaned her sword. Merle replied,

"Don' matter. I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now."

Daryl walked towards his brother on the second level of cells and stated as he leaned forward on the railing,

"We ain't scared of that prick."

"Y'all should be."

Carl watched as Taylor opened her heather grey eyes and smiled at him. Carl readjusted his sheriff's hat and smiled back and Taylor noticed that jealousy shone in Skyler's brown eyes. Carl and Taylor returned their gaze to Merle as he continued,

"That truck through the fence thing. That's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind. But he's got the guns, and the numbers. If he takes the high ground around this place, shoot. He could just starve us out if he wanted to."

Maggie played with her red bandanna in her hands and suggested with venom in her voice,

"Let's put him in the other cell block."

"No. He's got a point."

argued Daryl. Beth put the sleeping baby in her box with 'Lil' Asskicker' on it and turned back towards Merle. Maggie yelled at the older Dixon,

"This is all you! You started this!"

"What's the difference whose fault it is? What do we do?"

asked Beth as she hurried down the stairs but stopped halfway down. Hershel gave his opinion,

"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead."

"We should fight for what's left."

argued Skyler as he glanced at Taylor. Hershel added as he ignored the boy,

"We can't just sit here."

Rick took one last glance at Hershel then he turned and began to walk in Merle's direction. Hershel grabbed his crutches, stood up, and yelled at Rick,

"GET BACK HERE!"

Rick stopped dead in his tracks and stared blankly ahead of him. Hershel started to walk to Rick and stopped a few feet behind him and stated,

"You're slippin' Rick. We've all seen it- we understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that."

Rick turned to face Hershel as he and everyone else remembered his speech after they found Taylor except for Skyler, who wasn't there. Skyler furrowed his brows in confusion and Taylor intertwined her fingers in his comfortingly. Hershel continued,

"I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear. And do something."

Rick nodded at Hershel then stepped outside to go on watch just outside the door with the cage around it. Carl tightened the straps of his bulletproof vest and walked to the corner and grabbed two more. Carl strode back to Taylor and Skyler and handed each of them one and ordered,

"Put these on."

Skyler let go of Taylor's hand and slid the armor over his head and tightened the straps while Taylor slid hers on and Carl did the straps for her. When Carl was done helping her, Taylor sighed and rolled her shoulders. Carl took a step backwards and said to the group,

"I'm gonna talk to Rick."

with that, Carl walked away and towards his father who was out of eyesight and earshot. Taylor looked at Skyler's arm that was wrapped in bandages after Carl disappeared in the doorway and asked quietly,

"How's your arm?"

"Better. Doesn't hurt much."

answered Skyler as he walked away to his cell, leaving Taylor to stand by the door where Merle was.

* * *

Carl walked into the caged area to see his dad looking through his binoculars. Rick turned as he heard Carl enter then looked back at the car in the middle of the yard as Carl stepped forward and put his hand on a wood plank that was leaned against the fence for protection. Rick stated after a moment,

"You shouldn't be out here."

"I'm a good shot."

argued Carl in a calm tone as he took of his hat. Rick agreed with him as he peered through the spaces between the wood,

"Yes you are."

Carl paused for a few seconds before he asked,

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

replied Rick. Carl took a deep breath and stated,

"I have to say something. Will you promise not to be mad?"

Rick stared at his son in shock for a second or two then returned his focus to the field in front of him and promised,

"I won't get mad."

Carl nodded and ordered in a serious tone,

"You should stop."

"Stop what?"

"Being the leader."

answered Carl. He managed to hold Rick's icy blue stare with his own and added,

"Let Hershel and Daryl handle things. You deserve a rest."

Rick only stared at Carl's face, processing what his son just told him, so Carl walked away and back into the cell block.

* * *

Carl walked back in the room followed by Rick. Skyler was still in his own cell and Taylor stepped under the staircase to find nothing, no mattress, no bag with her clothes inside, no extra arrows, and no jacket, it was all gone. Taylor set her backpack under the stairs and unstrapped her bow from her back and set it next to the bag. Taylor turned to see Maggie emerge from her cell with a rifle in her hands. Rick walked up to her, gave her the keys and ordered,

"Take watch. Eyes open. Head down."

Maggie took the keys and strode to the door as Rick walked into the cell next door that Glenn was in for the moment and gave him a gun and stated loud enough so everyone could hear,

"Field's filled with walkers. I didn't see any snipers out there but we'll keep Maggie and Carl on watch."

Taylor saw Daryl go down the stairs to Hershel and Michonne and she walked alongside him. The pair stopped as the reached the other two and Rick joined them immediately. Daryl offered as he put his hands on his hips,

"I can get up in the guard tower. Take out half them walkers, give these guys a chance to fix the fence."

"Or we can use some of the cars to put the bus in place."

suggested Michonne. Hershel stated,

"We can't access the field without burnin' through our bullets."

"He's right."

agreed Taylor as Daryl began to chew on his thumbnail. Glenn walked up behind them and concluded,

"So we're trapped in here. There's barely any food or ammo."

Daryl pulled his hand away from his mouth and said as he looked down at the ground,

"We've been here before. We'll be alright."

"That was when it was just us."

argued Glenn. Taylor glared at him, knowing something he'd say would have to do with Merle and Daryl would get mad. Daryl saw Taylor look at Glenn so he followed her gaze, waiting for him to say something. Glenn added, confirming Taylor's suspicions,

"Before there was a snake in the nest."

Daryl's stare became a glare of hatred. He pushed past Taylor, careful to not hurt her and made himself so he was face to face with Glenn. Taylor watched Daryl with eyes full of caution as he asked in an annoyed tone,

"Man we gonna go through this again? Look Merle's stayin' here. He's with us now. Get used to it."

"Hey."

imputed Rick. Daryl turned his face to Rick and ordered,

"All y'all."

Taylor watched as Daryl ran up the stairs and whispered softly so he could barely hear her,

"Daryl..."

Daryl turned to Taylor for a few seconds then disappeared into a cell that Carol was exiting from. Taylor turned her attention back to the four members of the group in front of her as Glenn complained so Daryl wouldn't hear,

"Seriously Rick. I don't think Merle living here is really gonna fly."

"I can't kick him out."

stated Rick. Glenn tried to face Rick and shot back something that Taylor didn't understand,

"No one asked you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you."

Rick turned to Glenn in shock at what he said, Glenn had his full attention now. Hershel stated to Glenn,

"Merle has military experience. He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother."

"He knows how the Governor works."

added Taylor. Glenn ignored the two and suggested,

"What if we solve both problems at once? Deliver Merle to the Governor."

Taylor glared at Glenn as he continued,

"Bargaining chip. Give him his traitor. Maybe declare a truce."

"No! He's staying here. If you hand him over then Daryl's gone again."

argued Taylor as she glared at Glenn with her liquid steel eyes. She broke their stare as she turned away to grab her bag and crossbow but they had disappeared like her other things. Taylor groaned and stormed into Skyler's cell that was only a few feet away. Skyler jumped as Taylor suddenly appeared in the doorway of his cell. Taylor demanded,

"Where are my things?"

"Carol moved them to a cell upstairs. Third to the left."

he replied as he played with his hands. Taylor softly smiled at him and said,

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

responded Skyler as Taylor disappeared from view. Taylor spun around on her hell and strode up the stairs to go to her new cell, or as she called it, cage. She knew that she would have to get used to it sooner or later though. Taylor counted the cells and took a step inside the third cell to the left, the one Skyler had told her to go in. Taylor was surprised to see Daryl sitting on the bottom part of the bunk bed, playing with an arrow, his poncho, backpack, arrows, and crossbow were on the bed he was sitting on. Taylor was about to turn around and leave to tell Skyler that it was the wrong cell when she saw her gray jacket that matched the color of her eyes hanging over the edge of the top bunk and heard Daryl say,

"So. Ya finally found your new cell."

Taylor briefly made eye contact with him and quietly stated,

"Carol moved our stuff."

"I know. I walked in as she was puttin' your bag and bow in here."

replied Daryl as he looked around the room. Taylor stared down at her shoes, chewing on her bottom lip, not knowing whether to go in the cell or leave. She quickly glanced up at Daryl, she was nervous and a bit scared so her eyes were a mix of light blue and hazel. Daryl noticed immediately that her eyes were a different color and he knew what that meant, she was scared of him, but why? Taylor had seen how Daryl lashed out at Glenn and she didn't know what he would do to her if she walked into the cell. Taylor glimpsed up at him again through her bangs, her eyes were the same blue with hazel as they were a few seconds before. Daryl observed her figure for a moment and stated as he waved his arrow to the empty spot beside him,

"It's your cell too. Ya don't need my permission to come in."

Taylor stepped inside of the room cautiously, looking from Daryl's face to the empty spot next to him. Daryl stiffly nodded to her and Taylor slowly sat down next to him, he brought his knees up closer to his chest so she'd have more room on his cluttered bed. When Daryl didn't yell at her Taylor relaxed and her eyes went back to cloudy gray, Daryl watched her shoulders go from hunched over in fear to slumped and relaxed and he smiled for a small moment. Taylor commented as she glanced around their new cell,

"It feels weird in here."

Daryl nodded and looked around the cell as well. The two were silent for a moment and Taylor laid down on the bed so her feet dangled off of the side. Taylor saw someone peek inside of the doorway and she sat up again, her and Daryl watching Carol as she leaned against the door frame. Daryl continued to twirl his arrow inbetween his fingers as he stared at Carol. Carol said to Daryl,

"Haven't had a chance to say, I'm glad you came back."

Daryl thought about that for a few seconds then waved the arrow at the room around him and asked as he looked at his belongings behind Taylor,

"To what? All this?"

Daryl returned his eyes to Carol as she strode inside of the room and sat on a stool by the bed. Carol gazed at Daryl and Taylor's faces as she answered,

"This is our home."

Daryl glanced over at Taylor then back at Carol as he remembered finding them, both almost dead in their 'home'. Daryl corrected kindly,

"This is a tomb."

Carol closed her eyes for a moment then looked at Taylor's jacket on the top bunk and said,

"That's what T-Dog called it. I thought he was right. Until you found me."

Carol held Daryl's gaze at the last sentence. Taylor shivered as she remembered T-Dog's death to save her and Carol. Daryl pulled the corner of his mouth up in, what Taylor thought looked like an awkward smile. Daryl broke the gaze by looking down at his arrow and Carol stared at the ground as he looked away. It was quiet for a moment until Carol stated,

"He's your brother, but he's not good for you. Don't let him bring you down."

Daryl glanced up into Carol's bright blue eyes as she mentioned Merle then back down at the arrow in his hands, she had his full attention now. Taylor agreed with Carol,

"She's right. Don't let him manipulate you."

Carol added as she remembered when she first met Daryl, he was an angry and careless redneck then,

"After all, look how far you've come."

Daryl stared into Carol's blue eyes again along with Taylor and Carol smiled, raised her eyebrows and shook her head once, waiting for Daryl to smile back. Daryl and Taylor laughed at Carol's expression and Carol softly laughed as well. Taylor and Carol kept smiled after they stopped laughing but Daryl's expression was serious again. Carol stood up and said,

"Well, I'll go make dinner."

Daryl and Taylor exchanged glances, they hadn't eaten something decent in a long time. The pair turned and watch Carol walk out of the room the two looked at each other again and Taylor stood up and stretched her arms across her chest. Taylor sighed and climbed up the ladder and began to arrange her belongings on her bed. As they were making their cell more comfortable the two heard the door slam open to the cell block and they ran to the perch to see what it was. It was Carl. Carl shouted,

"Hey guys! Andrea's outside of the fence!"

Taylor remembered the woman who had begged the Governor to stop the Dixon brothers from fighting, she was Andrea.


	32. Andrea

Taylor froze as she realized that they could be under attack again by the Governor and Andrea. Daryl reacted first. He ran into their new cell and grabbed his loaded crossbow. As soon as he had his weapon he ran back onto the perch then hurried down the stairs while he ordered to Taylor,

"Stay here with Hershel, Skyler, and Asskicker! Keep 'em safe!"

"Carol, Maggie and Glenn! Go on the catwalk! Skyler and Taylor, get your guns and get ready if they break in!"

commanded Rick as he ran out of the door followed by Daryl, Merle, Michonne, and Beth, all armed with rifles. Taylor heard the cell block doors close, one that Daryl went through and the other that led to the catwalk. She sprinted into her cell and climbed up the ladder and took her bow and quiver full of arrows off of it. She strapped them both tightly to her back then she went to the perch again and took Judith out of her crib and gently, but securely held the baby girl in her arms. Taylor looked up from AK and at Skyler as he went up the stairs to be with her. Taylor suggested,

"We should get Hershel."

The two teenagers walked down the stairs side by side while Taylor rocked the small child in her arms. Skyler called out as they reached level ground,

"Hershel!"

"I'm over here."

answered Hershel. Taylor heard the echo of the click the crutches made and turned around to see the old man hobble over to them with his crutches. Skyler picked up his rifle that he was given and strapped it onto his back so he'd be ready for anything that tried to come at them. He would die to protect Taylor at any time. When Hershel reached the three of them Taylor felt Judith squirm in her arms a little then felt her small hand on her left cheek. She looked down at the small child that she held in her arms and smiled at Judith, her eyes were identical to Lori's. Skyler stated,

"We should stay together, it'll be harder for them to take us on if we're together."

"Good idea."

agreed Hershel as he glanced over at the baby girl in Taylor's arms. Skyler thought for a few moments then asked,

"Who is Andrea anyways?"

The two teens looked at Hershel, Taylor had met her indirectly but she knew pretty much nothing about the woman. Hershel sighed and told them about Andrea on the farm and how she was found and how everyone thought she was dead after she saved Carol from walkers and got left behind.

* * *

Rick was the first one out of the door, followed by Daryl, then Merle, Michonne, and Beth, all cautiously searching for any attackers as they exited the safe building. Rick dashed over to Glenn's silver truck and they all ducked behind it. Rick looked through the scope of his gun, trying to spot anything or anyone suspicious besides Andrea. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary in this new lifestyle he ordered to Merle,

"Go."

Merle went ahead of the rest of them and he hid behind the green Hyundai, doing the same thing that Rick did before. When he too, spotted no one he shouted,

"Clear!"

The five of them then split up, Merle, Daryl, and Rick staying in the front while the two women stayed in the back of the group. Rick began to run to the gate with the others following him at a distance and he asked Andrea,

"Are you alone!?"

Andrea had a walker on the end of a pole, jaw cut off and no arms, a chain around its neck so the other walkers wouldn't notice her. Andrea yelled to Rick, not answering the question,

"Open the gate!"

Rick had reached the fence then and he leaned against it, asking again, making every word a sentence,

"Are. You. Alone!?"

Andrea screamed as she was just feet from the closed gate,

"Rick!"

Michonne lowered her gun as she could see her former friend clearly. Daryl stood by the lock and glanced over to Rick and nodded once. Rick demanded,

"Open it!"

As he tossed the keys to Daryl and he unlocked the gate and let Andrea in after she let the walker go in the yard that was chained to the pole. Rick wasn't taking any risks, he had his rifle pointed at Andrea's head the moment she stepped foot in the courtyard. Merle slammed the gate shut and Rick commanded,

"Hands up! Turn around!"

"What!?"

asked Andrea in complete surprise. Rick repeated,

"Turn around now!"

Andrea dropped the small axe in her hands and Rick slammed her against the fence, patting her down for any guns. Michonne stood up straight and stared at Andrea as Daryl and Merle created a semi-circle around Rick and Andrea, looking for any attackers. A walker stumbled up to the fence and Andrea screamed in horror as she was face to face with it. Rick only grunted and made her go on her hands and knees and yelled,

"Get down! On the floor."

Andrea still had her hands up as she tried to face Rick without much luck as he continued to check her for any concealed weapons. Rick stood and stated angrily,

"I asked if you were alone."

"I am."

panted Andrea as Rick pulled her bag away from her violently. Rick threw the bag to Beth and she picked it up. Carl walked up towards his dad to watch what was happening to the woman he knew months before they got to the prison. Rick grabbed Andrea's arm and spat,

"Welcome back. Get up."

Andrea stood and followed him back to the cell block doors.

* * *

Taylor put Judith back in her crib and her head snapped up as she heard a cell door open and shut and two pairs of footsteps. She and Skyler dashed to the room where Merle was to stay and saw Glenn, Maggie and Carol waiting for them. Taylor asked with concern in her vioce,

"Is she alone? Are the others okay?"

"Yeah."

answered Glenn and he stood next to Maggie. Carol stepped forward and questioned,

"Where's Hershel and Judith?"

"Judith's asleep. Hershel in in the other room. He's comin' in a minute."

replied Skyler. All of them turned to see Rick open the door and step inside with Andrea behind him. Rick strode over to one of the tables and Andrea slowly stepped into the room, taking it all in. Carol smiled at the sight of the woman as Hershel entered the room from the opposite door. Andrea walked over to Carol and the two embraced each other in a hug. Daryl went to the table where Rick was standing and he sat on it, on leg on a chair and the other hanging off the edge. Carl strolled over to Taylor and Skyler and he reached for Taylor's hand and he held it as they stood next to each other. Skyler gazed at Carl and Taylor, jealousy in his eyes. Carl only smirked at him under his sheriff hat and stood closer to Taylor. Merle stood by the doorway and Michonne leaned against the wall. Carol stated to Andrea,

"After you saved me we thought you were dead."

Hershel walked in and stood next to Skyler. As Andrea saw his missing leg over Carol's shoulder she whispered as she stood next to the older woman,

"Hershel. My god..."

Andrea gazed around the room, looking at everyone when her eyes stopped on Taylor and Skyler. Taylor gently squeezed Carl's hand in fright and Carl stepped in front of her, still holding her hand. Andrea turned to Rick and asked,

"Who are they?"

"Taylor Burrows and Skyler Rollins. They were friends before this. We found Taylor first then Skyler saved her."

answered Daryl as he caught Carl's eyes. Carl then stepped backwards and stood next to Taylor again. Andrea thought for a moment and then turned around, taking in the room as she said,

"I can't believe this. Where's Shane?"

Andrea looked to Rick, expecting an answer. Rick glanced down at the ground and shook his head no. Daryl stared at Rick, noticing that he didn't say that he _killed _Shane. Andrea took in that piece of information then asked,

"And Lori?"

Rick hung his head and fought back tears as he thought of his wife. Hershel answered for him,

"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive."

"Neither did T-Dog."

added Maggie as she glanced at Taylor and Carol. Andrea whispered,

"I'm so sorry."

Andrea turned to Carl and Taylor and as she realized what they boy had gone through she said,

"Carl."

Taylor took a step closer to Carl protectively so she was shoulder to shoulder with him. Carl glared up at Andrea with cold blue eyes, he didn't know her anymore. Andrea glanced down and noticed that the two were holding hands then she turned to Rick again. Andrea said,

"Rick, I di-"

Rick backed away from her and sniffed as he blankly stared at the ground. Andrea gazed at Carol and asked,

"You all live here?"

"No shit."

muttered Skyler under his breath and Taylor smiled. Glenn rested his hands on his rifle and responded,

"Here in the cell block."

Andrea pointed to the doorway where Hershel came in through and questioned,

"There?"

Taylor nodded as she met Andrea's gaze. Andrea started to walk towards the open door and asked,

"Well can I go in?"

"I won't allow that."

stated Rick as he made himself face to face with Andrea. Andrea argued,

"I'm not an enemy Rick."

"We had that feel. Courtyard. Until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up."

explained Rick. Andrea looked confused and stated,

"He said you fired first."

"He lied."

piped up Taylor, causing Andrea to glance at her then back at Rick. Hershel stated,

"He killed an inmate who survived in here."

"We liked him. He was one of us."

added Daryl as he glared at Andrea out of the corner of his eye. Skyler knew that if Daryl had seen how Axel had acted and talked to Carol his opinion on the man would be different. Andrea put a hand on her chest and promised,

"I swear I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shootout and the fight."

"That was days ago."

stated Glenn. Taylor had spent two days with the Dixons in the woods. Andrea huffed and repeated,

"I told you I came as soon as I could."

Andrea spun around to face Michonne and demanded,

"What have you told them?"

"_Nothing._"

she answered with a straight face. Andrea said,

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people an-and now I'm the odd man out."

"Things change."

hissed Taylor. Glenn stated,

"He almost killed Michonne and he would've killed us-"

"With his finger on the trigger! Isn't he the one that kidnapped you!? Who beat you?!"

she interrupted as she pointed to Merle. Merle cocked his head and glared at the woman. Andrea sighed and stated,

"Look. I cannot excuse or explain what Phillip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will."

argued Rick. Andrea gawked at what he had just said. Andrea begged,

"We can settle this."

"By killing him."

imputed Taylor. Andrea shot a warning glance at her and continued,

"There is room at Woodbury. F-for all of you."

Merle snickered at her foolishness. And stated in a teasing tone,

"You know better than that."

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?"

questioned Hershel after he thought for a few moments. Andrea mumbled,

"No."

"Then why did you come here?"

demanded Rick. Andrea thought for a few seconds then answered,

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified, they see you as killers. They're training to attack."

Daryl said in a tone full of venom,

"I'll tell you what. Next time you see _Phillip. _Tell 'im Imma take his other eye."

Taylor, Carl, and Skyler grinned at Daryl's request. Glenn stated,

"We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war he's got one."

"Rick? If you don't sit down and try to work this out. I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town. Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

said Andrea. Rick stepped in front of her and challenged,

"If you want to make this right then get us inside."

"No."

The two said at the same time,

"There are innocent people."

"Then there's nothing to work out."

With that Rick walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Andrea had lost.

* * *

Taylor was on the perch standing next to Carol and holding Judith when she saw Andrea hurry up the stairs. Taylor stated to the woman,

"You can't leave without meeting Lil' Asskicker."

Andrea's eyes grew soft as she saw the baby and she begged,

"May I hold her?"

"Of course."

answered Taylor as she held out the baby girl. Andrea took AK from her and she looked down at her chubby face. Andrea cooed,

"Aww. Look at you. Let me guess. Daryl named her Asskicker."

Taylor and Carol laughed at Daryl's name for the girl. Andrea stated as she glanced up at Carol,

"That's not really her name."

"Judith."

answered Carol. Andrea cooed again,

"Judith. Hi Judith. Aww. How precious are you?"

It was silent for a few minutes until Andrea asked,

"What happened to Lori?"

"During the C-section. Maggie. Carl had to..."

explained Carol. Andrea replied,

"Oh my god."

Andrea stared at the two in front of her. Carol added as she looked at Taylor,

"T-Dog died leading us to safety."

"And Shane?"

questioned Andrea. Carol caught her gaze and stated,

"Rick killed him. The night we left the farm. That whole Randall thing was a lie. Shane tried to kill Rick."

Andrea processed this information in shock. Andrea stated,

"Shane loved Rick."

"Shane loved Lori."

corrected Carol. Andrea said,

"Rick's become cold. Unsteady."

Carol nodded and Taylor defended him as she twirled her angel wing necklace,

"He has his reasons."

"The Governor. You need to do something."

stated Carol as Andrea gave her AK. Taylor immediately became uncomfortable as she knew that Carol was going to tell her how to kill him. She walked past Andrea and downstairs and outside. Taylor said as she walked behind Andrea,

"You have to kill him."

When Taylor pulled open the door and stepped into the sunlight she relaxed and her cloudy gray eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

* * *

Maggie and Carol pulled open the large steel double doors at the side of the prison by the E Block for Glenn, who had brought a car back for Andrea to take and leave in. Glenn parked the car just inside the doors and he stepped out and let Andrea take his place. Andrea asked before she got in the car,

"Can you spare it?"

"Yeah."

answered Rick as he nodded his head. Carl was standing next to his father, Beth on his right. Taylor and Skyler were both sitting crosslegged watching them from behind Rick and Carl. Andrea paused before getting in the car, looking at Michonne and Daryl. Michonne didn't acknowledge her former friend and Daryl stiffly nodded to her once. Andrea sighed and said,

"Well. Take care."

she sat in the front seat of the car finally. She shut the door and let the window stay rolled down. Rick said,

"Andrea."

and gave her a knife and a gun. He ordered,

"Be careful."

"You too."

she responded. Rick stepped away from the car and everyone watch her drive out of the gate and down the road. Taylor and Skyler stood up, grabbing their weapons, Skyler had a rifle and Taylor had her bow. Merle shut the gate after her. Hershel watched hr go from the catwalk and the others watched from directly below the catwalk.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone was inside. Candles and a lantern were in the middle of the floor, illuminating the dark room outside of the cells by the perch. Skyler was on watch outside and Maggie was sitting on the staircase. Daryl and Hershel were leaning against the wall between two cells while Michonne sat on a stool a few feet away. Carol and Taylor were sitting next to each other and leaning against the wall with pillows behind their heads. Carl was laying down in front of Taylor on his pillow and Beth was sitting crosslegged. Glenn was kneeling by the lantern and Rick was walking down the stairs with a sleeping Judith in his arms. Taylor heard Beth softly sing,

"_They hung a sign up in our town, if you live it up, you wont live it down._"

Taylor moved her body so she was laying down next to Carl and she closed her eyes and fell asleep as Beth continued to sing Hold On by Tom Waits, it was like a lullaby to her. As Beth was singing Rick and Hershel had joined Daryl by the cells and they had started to talk. Daryl asked,

"So a reunion huh?"

"She's in a jam."

answered Rick. Hershel agreed,

"We all are. Andrea's persuasive. Says Phillip's armed to the teeth. Been on destruction."

"So what do ya wanna do?"

asked Daryl. Rick replied,

"We match it. I'm goin' on a run."

"I'll go tomorrow."

offered Daryl. Rick argued,

"No you stay here. Keep an eye on your brother."

Daryl glanced over at his brother who was leaning against the wall just outside of where he was supposed to stay. Rick continued,

"I'm glad you're back. Really. If he causes a problem it's on you."

"I got 'im."

agreed Daryl. Rick stated,

"I'll take Michonne."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

asked Daryl with concern in his voice. Rick responded,

"I'll find out. And Taylor and Carl. They're ready. You hold it down here."

"Got it."

promised Daryl as he nodded in understanding then looked at the sleeping form of Taylor. Daryl stepped forward to Taylor, picked her up, and carried her to her bed.


	33. King County

Taylor felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open to see who it was. She narrowed her eyes as she saw that it was Carl hovering above her. _What does he want? _she wondered as Carl held onto the top rung of the ladder that led to the top bunk. _How'd I get in here? _she thought, thinking of the possibilities. Carl stated as Taylor sat up a bit and propped herself onto her elbow,

"You, me, Rick, and Michonne are going for a run today for more guns and ammo. So get ready."

"Okay. How did I get in my cell?"

asked Taylor. Carl simply replied,

"Daryl."

She nodded, Daryl had carried her, she concluded. Taylor yawned and reached for her bag of clothes as Carl began to descend down the ladder. She threw off her blanket and shivered, she guessed that it was going to be a bit chilly. Taylor peeked under her bed to see if Daryl was still asleep, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Taylor fumbled for the zipper of her duffel bag pulled it open and picked out an outfit. Ripped jeans, white tank top, and her favorite long-sleeved, green, plaid shirt. Taylor climbed down the ladder barefoot, the cold metal sending chills throughout her whole body. She quickly changed her clothes and pulled on her socks before tying her dark gray tennis shoes. Taylor stood up and strolled out of the cell and headed straight to where Merle was supposed to be staying. The door was open and Rick, Carl, and Michonne were waiting for her at one of the tables. Carl was wearing a long-sleeved flannel shirt like Taylor but it was cream, Rick wore a long-sleeved tan button up shirt, and Michonne was wearing a bright orange tank top. Taylor sat next to Carl and Rick suggested,

"You should eat before we go."

as Rick finished talking a bowl of warm ramen was set in front of Taylor along with a spoon. She glanced up to see Carol smiling down at her so she smiled back. Taylor returned her gaze to the meal that sat before her and she began to eat while Rick was deciding where to go with Michonne. After a few minutes Taylor swallowed the last of the food and as if on cue the four of them stood up and parted ways to get their weapons. Taylor walked up the staircase and into the room she shared with Daryl. Taylor reached down and picked up her bow and quiver of arrows, not bothering to strap them on because they were going to be in the trunk of the car while they were driving. Taylor went back downstairs and met up with the other three that were going on the run by the door of the cell block. Rick held out a leg holster and a .44 Magnum, identical to Skyler's, to Taylor. She checked the clip to see it fully loaded and then looked up at Rick with a questioning expression. Rick watched Taylor secure the holster to her leg and slide the gun into it, after she did so he said,

"In case of an emergency."

Taylor nodded in understanding. If it would take too long to get her bow ready or if she threw her knife then became weaponless she would need to use the gun. Rick sighed and said,

"Well, let's go."

He opened the door and strode out into the warm sunlight and the slight breeze, Carl, Michonne, and Taylor following behind him. Rick walked out to the green Hyundai and opened the trunk, Michonne placed her katana inside and Taylor put her crossbow and extra arrows next to the deadly sword. Michonne shut the door for Taylor and Rick got in the passenger seat. Michonne sat in the driver's seat and Carl and Taylor sat in the back next to each other, Taylor had the right side's window seat while Carl sat in the middle, his sheriff hat in the other seat. Taylor watched Merle run to the gate and open it with the ring of keys he was borrowing from Daryl. Michonne pressed her foot on the gas pedal and they were on their way. The four of them drove on the paved road in silence. Taylor saw a large sign made of cardboard with streamers on the bottom of it. It read in bold letters, **ERIN, WE TRIED FOR STONE MOUNTAIN. -J**. They kept driving when about 20 yards up the road a figure wearing a large orange backpack caught her eye. Carl saw what she was staring at and noticed that Michonne and Rick were looking at the man as well. Michonne kept driving at the same speed, not bothering to even think about letting the man join their group. Taylor heard the man yell as the four of them drove past him,

"Hey! Hey! Slow down! Slow down! Sir, I'm begging you!"

Taylor and Carl saw him trying to catch up with them by running but he fell down and Michonne kept driving, acting as if that never happened. Carl tried to catch a glimpse of his dad's face, waiting for him to tell Michonne to go back and help him but he didn't say anything about leaving the man behind. Michonne went up the hill and turned the corner, three abandoned cars that had hit each other, one overturned RV, and a car flipped on its side just off the road awaited them, blocking the road. A walker was trapped under the flipped car and it was hungrily reaching for them. Michonne drove around the wreckage in the grass slowly, everyone was looking at the deceased walkers in the cars that had been abandoned. As the four of them were only a few feet from the trapped walker Michonne stopped the car. Rick sighed with his mouth closed and turned to face Michonne with an annoyed expression on his face. Michonne softly grunted and pushed on the gas, Taylor could hear the tires spinning in the mud as they didn't move. Carl glared at Michonne with an 'are you kidding me' expression and Rick and Taylor glared at her as well. All of a sudden walkers were surrounding their car. One of the infected slammed itself into the window where Taylor sat closest to and she violently flinched away from it in surprise and onto Carl. Carl let her lean against him and Taylor pointed to the wrist of the walker that had scared her. Carl looked at the bracelet the walker was wearing, in beads it said, **ERIN**. Taylor sat up again and Rick turned towards to the two children sitting in the backseat and ordered,

"Cover your ears."

Carl and Taylor looked at each other for a moment then brought their hands up to their ears. Michonne did the same and Rick rolled down the window an inch and pulled out his gun. He aimed it at the nearest walker's head and put one ear against the headrest and plugged the other and pulled the trigger of his pistol. Taylor unsheathed her knife and Rick commanded over the groaning of the walkers,

"Let them come to the window, then kill 'em."

The three of them nodded and Taylor unbuckled and reached back for Michonne's sword. Taylor retrieved it and held it out to the woman and she took it from her silently. The other three rolled down their windows, Carl helping Taylor who had the most walkers at her window and began to kill them. Rick hit them in the head with the butt of his pistol, Michonne using the tip of her katana, and Taylor and Carl used their trusty knives. When all of the walkers around them were dead the four of them stepped out of the car to try to find things that would help it get unstuck. Carl reached in the car for his hat, put it on and then shut the door along with Rick and Michonne. Rick grabbed a small suitcase that was lying on the ground and opened it as he knelt down next to the red car. Michonne walked up to the open window and poked her sword inside to check and make sure that the walkers inside were dead. Carl leaned against the hood of the car and patted the spot next to him, showing Taylor that she could stand next to him. Taylor pulled up one corner of her mouth into a half smile as she strode over to Carl and sat on the hood. Taylor and Carl watched as Rick stood up with a dark blue sheet with flowers on it and stated,

"Yeah. This'll work."

Michonne pulled her katana out of the car and turned to face Rick. Rick folded the sheet so it would fit in his hand and strode to the grass and knelt down to pick up some sticks. Michonne walked past him and ordered as she got back in the car,

"Tell me when."

Taylor and Carl hopped off of the car and hurried over to Rick as he stood up and took a few steps towards the car. Carl and Taylor were looking at the walker with the bracelet that said **ERIN **on it. Taylor guessed that the woman didn't get the message on the cardboard in time. Carl crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over at Taylor who was busy tying her hair up into a ponytail. When Taylor finished doing her hair Rick turned around and saw the two kids behind him. After he looked both of them up and down he softly called out,

"Hey."

The children's heads snapped up at the man's voice. Rick tilted his head so they would follow him before he knelt beside the front right wheel that was stuck in the mud. Taylor and Carl crouched down beside him and listened as Rick said while motioning to the sheet in his hand,

"Put somethin' under the car like this with a little gravel and sticks. It gives you traction."

"Wouldn't have to do it if she didn't get us stuck."

stated Carl as he picked up a rock and pointed at the car. Rick sighed and defended,

"It was an honest mistake."

Carl asked Taylor and Rick,

"Why'd you let her come? She took you to Woodbury, you said she just split on you. And Oscar died and Skyler got shot and you guys-"

"It wasn't that simple."

stated Taylor. Rick added as he began to put the materials under the tire and often glanced up at the two kids,

"I asked her to come today. I didn't want to leave her at the prison if I wasn't there. No, not with Merle. That, and we got common interests. For right now we have the same problems. So maybe we can work on them together."

"Just for right now?"

huffed Carl. Rick answered,

"Yeah. Just for right now."

Taylor disagreed with Rick. Michonne was loyal to them and they needed her for many reasons, she wanted Michonne to stay. A sudden and familiar shout brought her out of her thoughts,

"HEY! HELP ME!"

Michonne looked in the rearview mirror to see the backpacker running after them. Carl, Rick, and Taylor turned their heads and saw the man sprinting towards them from the direction that they had come from. The hiker continued,

"Help me! Begging you! Help me! Please! HEY!"

Rick stood up and hit the door twice and Michonne started the car. Carl got on his feet and held his hand out to Taylor, who took it and he helped her up. Michonne stepped on the gas and the three of them watched the car get free from the mud. Rick said,

"Let's go."

Taylor ignored the man's cries of help and got back in the car with Carl, he had the window seat now. Michonne put her foot on the gas and the four of them were back on the road again. Before she knew it, Taylor noticed that they were driving in the town that she had grown up in, King County. Michonne pulled the car over on the side of the road in front of the Sheriff's Department on the left side of the street. The four of them stepped out of the car and walked on the sidewalk to the door. A bright green arrow was spraypainted on the front of the building and all of them noticed it immediately. None of them thought much of it and Rick led them into the building and into the police gun cell. Taylor observed that Rick knew exactly where he was going and she was a little suspicious for a moment but shrugged it off. As the three of them followed Rick into the room Taylor sighed and rubbed her face with her palms as she saw that _all _of the guns were missing, not even a box of ammo was left. Rick sighed and glared at his nearly empty Colt Python, only one or two bullets were left in it. Rick stormed over to where the guns were supposed to be on their racks and he kicked the wall in frustration. Rick angrily shoved his gun into its holster and ran his hands through his curly jet black hair. Carl, Michonne, and Taylor approached the racks cautiously, taking in all of the empty racks. Taylor watched as Michonne bent down and picked something up, one stray bullet, and ask,

"Got any other police stations in town?"

"No."

grumbled Taylor, causing Rick and Carl to look at her in confusion. Then Rick stated,

"I was the police here. Me and a few other guys. It ain't a big town."

"Wait, you lived here in King County?"

asked Taylor as she gawked at Rick and Carl. Carl sighed and answered,

"Yeah."

"Me too."

replied Taylor softly as she looked down at the ground. Now that she thought about it she remembered a Carl in her kindergarten and first grade class. Rick sighed and paused before saying,

"There's other places to check. I mean they didn't have as many guns as there were in here, but-"

"We need as many guns as there were in here. Ammo too."

interrupted Michonne. Rick agreed,

"Yeah we do. But right now I only got a line on a couple."

Taylor suggested as she remembered where her dad would go to drink,

"What about the bar down the road?"

Rick nodded at Taylor and stated,

"There's a few places on our main street. Bars, liquor store. Owners had a gun or two behind the counter the people didn't know about. I did, I signed the permits... They might still be there."

Rick looked at Taylor as he said the last few sentences. Taylor responded to his wordless question,

"I just figured. And I read a lot."

Rick didn't reply and Michonne quietly grunted which caused Rick to question,

"Do you have a problem with that approach?"

"No Rick, I don't have a problem."

answered Michonne as she looked at Rick. Taylor and Carl stood next to each other, glancing from Rick to Michonne, then back at Rick again. Michonne held out the bullet for his pistol that she had found and Rick took it after hesitating for a moment. Michonne walked out of the room as Rick stared at the shiny bullet then finally put it in his shirt pocket.

* * *

The four of them were walking on the sidewalk to one of the bars on a nearby street. Rick was in front, Carl and Taylor walked beside each other and Michonne stayed n the back. Rick came to a halt as he stared through the brick archway and spotted a pile of walkers that were black with ash and burned down to bones and charred flesh. Taylor glanced up at Rick, she didn't want to see that again. Rick caught her gaze and kept walking. On the brick wall beside them it said, **AWAY WITH YOU **in red paint. Then the four of them noticed that there was arrows on the ground pointing in the direction that they were heading. Rick and Carl made eye contact and kept walking. As they reached the end of the street Rick peered around the corner to see if anyone was there, dead or alive and saw nobody. Rick pulled out his gun as he saw about 20-30 traps, trash cans with a cage and an animal inside of it with 3-4 foot long sticks with spikes on the end coming out of it. Taylor reached for her crossbow on her bag but she left it in the car. Taylor grabbed her .44 from her leg holster and Carl grabbed his gun while Michonne put a hand on the handle of her katana and asked,

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

Rick replied. Taylor saw in green on a wall, **NO GUILT, YOU KNOW THAT**. The four of them strode closer to the things in the middle of the road but stopped as they saw a message painted on the road in orange, **TURN AROUND AND LIVE**. Rick kept walking and the other three carefully followed him. Another thing painted as a warning was, **JUST LISTEN**. As they continued their unusual stroll Taylor saw birds in cages and skateboards tied together with rope on the ground. Michonne said,

"It looks like someone already made this theirs."

"Doesn't mean they found what we're lookin' for. Couple other places just up ahead, let's get in. And get the hell out of here."

responded Rick as he ducked underneath a rope. Taylor didn't blame him. This place _was _indeed creepy. Rick ducked under a line of bright yellow barbed wire followed by the other three. A car next to them had the word 'clear' painted on every window. Rick said while he pointed his gun at a building,

"There. A shotgun, two handguns. A license issued to Correl Debbs."

Taylor and Carl heard growling behind them and glanced at each other for a moment then Carl tugged on the sleeve of Rick's shirt, making him look at the walker. Michonne began to walk over to the walker to execute it but Rick ordered,

"Wait. She'll get caught."

The four of them watched as the female walker stumbled into the barbed wire then got shot in the forehead. All of them immediately looked up at the top of a roof to see a man standing on top of it wearing a helmet and pointing a rifle at them.


	34. Morgan Jones

**Sorry I haven't been posting much lately. I'll try to get a few chapters up ASAP. I had a pretty busy week and Saturday was the busiest of all. I went to the Comic Con in Phoenix and met Michael Rooker and Chandler Riggs! It was the best day ever!********(I avoided Laurie Holden successfully.)** Thanks Chandler for letting me take the picture with you, I love it! Now I don't have draw or edit one, I love you! Sorry for my fangirling. Anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

Taylor's eyes were a vivid ocean blues as she gawked at the man pointing the rifle at them. The man shouted, but it was muffled by the helmet,

"HANDS!"

Rick, Carl, and Taylor ran behind a garbage can and raised their hands, their pistols in their right hands pointed straight up, obeying the man's orders. He continued,

"Now you drop what you got! And you go! Your guns, your knives, and your sword! All of it! Ten seconds!"

"Run to the car now."

whispered Rick. The man screamed,

"TEN!"

Carl replied,

"Dad. C'mon."

"We need that rifle."

argued Taylor. Michonne nodded and Rick glared at her then back at the man on the roof as he yelled,

"NINE! EIGHT!"

"I think I can get up there."

Michonne whispered to Rick. The man kept counting down,

"SEVEN! SIX!"

"Carl, Taylor go."

ordered Rick as he pushed the two kids behind him. Rick aimed his pistol at the man and shot twice, missing both shots by inches. Carl grabbed Taylor's hand and they crouched and dashed down the street together, ducking behind cars as they ran. The man started to shoot at them but they managed to get behind a car or trap in time. Taylor called out to Carl over the gunfire,

"In here!"

Carl was dragged into an alley between the building that the man was in and the building beside it. All of a sudden the man disappeared from the roof and the shooting stopped. Then Michonne appeared on top of the roof of the building next to it. Carl whispered to Taylor as their hearts leapt into their throats,

"What happened? Is he dead?"

"I don't know."

replied Taylor as she tried to steady her breathing. Taylor peered around the corner and a bullet whizzed by her head as she saw that the man was on the sidewalk and began to shoot at Rick again. Taylor heard Rick dive behind a garbage can and the footsteps getting closer. Taylor let go of Carl's hand and cocked her pistol and whispered,

"On three. One. Two. Three."

As she said three Carl and Taylor jumped out of the alleyway and pulled the triggers of their pistols at the same time, making the man fall to the ground on his back. Two two children stared at the man that they had just shot, no blood was staining his shirt. Rick and Michonne emerged from their hiding spots and gawked at the man on the ground and the kids. Carl tugged of the sleeve of Taylor' shirt and she followed him to the unmoving man on the ground. Rick and Michonne joined the two kids by the man and Rick gawked at his son and Taylor. Carl and Taylor made eye contact with him as he asked,

"You two okay?"

"Yeah."

Carl answered for both of them. Carl kept looking behind him as if someone was going to jump out from somewhere and attack them. Rick stated,

"I told you guys to run for the car... I didn't want you two to have to do that."

"We had to."

argued Taylor. Michonne slightly smiled at the children's bravery to shoot someone. Rick knelt down and hit the man's chest twice with his fist and everyone heard a thunk as his fist collided with the man's chest. Rick stated,

"He's wearing body armor."

Rick grabbed the man's orange flannel, plaid, button up shirt and ripped it where the buttons were fastened through the holes it was a lot faster than unbuttoning his shirt. As the shirt ripped it revealed a bullet proof chest piece. Rick unstrapped the velcro and pulled up the man's white shirt to reveal a large bruise on his side. Rick added,

"He's alive."

"Do we care?"

asked Michonne coldly. Rick pulled off the man's mask to reveal an African American man with short black hair. Rick stared at the man's face, recognizing him and answered,

"Yeah."

"It's Morgan Jones. I went to school with Duane, his son."

stated Taylor as she looked down at the man, taking in his features as she remembered him picking up his son from school. Rick added as to why they would care about him being alive,

"He saved my life. After I woke up from the coma his son found me and they took me in. Helped me. Told me what was happening."

Rick stood up and ordered as he grabbed Morgan's feet and flicked his head over his shoulder at the dirty cot behind him,

"Michonne, on three, pick him up and put him on the cot."

Michonne bent down and grabbed his arms. Rick said,

"One, two, three."

Michonne obeyed Rick and they lifted the unconscious man and laid him on the cot that Carl had moved closer and was holding in place. Taylor turned to Rick, locking gazes, aquamarine blue meeting a cloudy gray. Rick broke their stare after a few moments and commanded,

"Carl, Taylor, keep an eye on him. Make him calm if he wakes up, Taylor you're in charge of that. Carl, keep her safe. Michonne, c'mon."

Rick walked away and towards the door where Morgan came from slowly and cautiously. Taylor and Carl pulled out their pistols and aimed them at Morgan's face. Taylor looked at the traps around them and noticed that the ones around them had bamboo coming out of a box and had serrated knives tied to the end of them with some old rope. Taylor overheard Rick have a conversation with Michonne,

"Keep an eye out for booby traps. Looks like he's gotton pretty creative so far."

"I thought we were just gonna get in and get the hell outta here."

said Michonne as she stared at Rick with an irritated expression. Rick stated,

"I'm not leavin' him on the street."

"I knew you said he helped you-"

"He saved my life... He wasn't like this then."

corrected Rick as he glanced over at Taylor and Carl pointing their guns at Morgan's head. Michonne replied,

"Okay."

"Jesus, he has a son."

stated Rick, thinking of what Taylor said earlier. Michonne asked as she looked through the doorway leading up a flight of stairs,

"You think he's in there?"

Rick turned his body to face Michonne as she focused her gaze on Taylor. Rick sighed then called out,

"Taylor, c'mere!"

Taylor slightly jumped at the sound of her voice and lowered her gun as she strode over to Rick and faced him. Rick holstered his gun but kept his hand on it as he asked,

"Can you say his son's name. In case he's up there so he'll know not to hurt us?"

Taylor nodded and called out softly,

"Duane! Are you in there? It's Taylor Burrows from school! Duane!?"

No response. Rick and Taylor exchanged glances and Rick slowly put one foot in front of the other so he was heading to the building. Michonne whispered as he was about to step on a mat in front of the door that said, 'Welcome' on it,

"Don't!"

Rick dropped his foot back onto the safe concrete and bent down by the mat as he turned and gave Michonne a confused look. Michonne stated,

"You said booby traps."

Rick grabbed one edge of the mat and lifted it up to reveal a large hole in the ground with knives and sharp, jagged pieces of metal poking up in the hole. _This guy ain't crazy or dangerous at all. _thought Taylor in a sarcastic tone and she turned around and walked back over to Carl. Taylor faintly heard Rick and Michonne speak,

"Thank you."

"Let's just get him inside and go."

grumbled Michonne as she followed Taylor over to Morgan.

* * *

Rick and Michonne were half carrying, half dragging Morgan up the stairs, grunting every two or three steps. Taylor and Carl were at the bottom of the stairs, staying behind them when they both jumped in fright as Rick exclaimed,

"Woah!"

Michonne had almost tripped over a clear tripwire on the stairs and Rick had caught her from doing so just in time. The three of them proceeded to go over it. As Michonne, Morgan, and Rick disappeared behind a curtain that had **NOT SHITTING YOU! **painted in red Carl and Taylor began to hurry up the stairs. Rick called out to the kids,

"Carl, Taylor, watch the wire."

The two paused as they reached the tripwire then stepped over it and continued up the stairs. Carl reached the top first and pulled open one of the curtains to reveal chains hanging from the ceiling and an axe covered in fresh blood with **TOLD YOU **painted on the handle. If it wasn't for Rick, either he, Michonne, or Morgan would be dead. The pair proceeded to follow Rick and Michonne into a room with writing all over the green walls and guns, grenades, and boxes of ammo all neatly in one side of the room. Taylor stared at the contents of the room in awe, spotting a crossbow in the corner. Rick stated,

"I showed him that weapons locker last year."

"And it had all this in it?"

asked Michonne, doing the same as Taylor and the rest of them. Rick answered,

"No, not even half. He's been busy. The cot."

Michonne and Rick dragged the unconscious Morgan over to the vacant cot in the corner. There was only one cot. Taylor immediately noticed this and thought, _What about Duane? _Carl interrupted her thoughts by tossing her a backpack to put the guns and ammo inside. Taylor began to do just that when she saw a quver full of new arrows, green and black instead of her red and yellow. Taylor handed Carl her bag and grabbed the quiver of arrows and strode over to the corner to get the bow. Taylor knelt down in front of the new crossbow, looking at the name of it, _STRYKER STRYKEZONE 380. _Taylor picked it up and set it down next to two full backpacks of guns and ammo. _Daryl's gonna love this. _Taylor thought as she smiled down at the crossbow. A neon orange color out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head to see what it was. It was spraypainted to say the word, _**CLEAR**_. Taylor looked around the room and saw several more _**CLEAR**_s. Her gaze finally fell on two words that she was afraid of as soon as she saw Morgan. In red spraypaint next to an orange _**CLEAR**_, it read, **DUANE TURNED**. Taylor noticed that Rick was standing up and staring at the same thing she was. Rick finally turned towards the other three and said after he gawked at the sentence,

"No. We're gonna wait for him to wake up. Make sure he's okay."

"He tried to kill us."

stated Michonne. Taylor couldn't take her eyes off of the two words in front of her. Carl saw what she was looking at and he stood in front of her, making her look at him. Taylor focused her eyes so she was looking into Carl's and she felt his hand hold hers. Carl rotated his body so he was facing Michonne and Rick and Taylor did the same. Rick defended Morgan,

"He told us to go. He didn't know who we were."

"He tried to kill us and we didn't leave him for the walkers, he's had a good day. He doesn't need half of these guns, we do."

argued Michonne. Taylor grinned at Michonne's comment and Carl stifled a laugh. Rick stated,

"We're waitin' for him to wake up. That's it."

"Have you taken a look around this place? The axe? The spikes? The warnings?"

questioned Michonne. Rick shot back,

"You think he's crazy!?"

"I think he's dangerous."

corrected Michonne. Rick said,

"I know him. So does Tay."

"He wasn't like this then."

"We're gonna wait for him to wake up."

stated Rick again after a short pause. Michonne watched Rick ziptie Morgan to the bed while Carl watched Taylor roam around the room aimlessly, reading bits and pieces of what was written on the walls. Taylor peeked through the doorway and saw a map drawn out on a wall. Taylor nudged Carl with her elbow and he followed her into the room next door, seeing the map immediately. Rick glanced up and watched Taylor and Carl walk side by side to the map. Taylor saw a house with an 'x' on it and it said next to it, _Rick's House **Burnt Out.**_ Directly across the street from Rick's house Taylor saw her own house on Jefferson St. Taylor pointed to it and Carl stared at it before scanning his eyes over the rest of the map. Taylor heard Rick ask them,

"What do you see?"

"It's our neighborhood."

answered Taylor. Carl returned his gaze to his own house and stated in a flat voice,

"It's gone."

"Is that why you wanted to come? To see the house?"

Carl didn't reply and he stared at his house on the map, it was burned down. Taylor intertwined her fingers in his comfortingly as Rick demanded,

"Carl."

"I...I-I just wanted to come."

stuttered Carl. Taylor heard crunching behind her and Taylor and Carl spun around to see Michonne eating chips and Rick looking down at the ground with an 'are you kidding me?' face. Rick turned to Michonne and asked her in an annoyed voice,

"We're eating his food now?"

Michonne shrugged her shoulders and responded with a straight face,

"Mat said 'Welcome'."

It took all that Taylor had to not burst out laughing, but it wasn't enough. Taylor began to giggle and she buried her face in the crook of Carl's next so Rick wouldn't get mad at her for laughing. Carl had a huge grin on his face and he turned his head back to the map to look at the houses for one last time. When Taylor's fits of laughter had ended Carl turned and stated,

"Tay and I are going on a run."

"Where?"

asked Rick as he turned to face his son. Carl said,

"I thought. Maybe the one thing people didn't look for was cribs. And there's that baby place that mom's friend Sarah ran."

"It's just around the corner."

added Taylor. Rick groaned,

"Tay. Carl."

"Dad, it's just around the corner. And there's all those walker traps."

argued Carl. Michonne stated,

"You're gonna need some help carrying the box."

"What?"

asked Taylor and Carl simultaneously. Michonne explained,

"You gonna get a crib you're gonna have to get the box. It's big. And heavy. You're gonna need help carrying the box. You are getting a crib right?"

"That's what I said."

stated Carl as he nodded. Michonne said to Rick,

"Then I'll go with him."

"We can handle it."

argued Taylor. Rick stared at Taylor, thought for a moment, and stood up and said,

"Right there. That's the deal."

Rick raised his eyebrows at the two kids and continued,

"If you get in trouble you holler. Okay? I'll hear it from here."

"Okay."

agreed Carl regrettably. The two of them walked out of the room and Michonne followed close behind, acting as if she was the mother of Taylor and Carl.


	35. Cafe

**I was just about to start a new story and I was wondering if you'd read it, let me know if I should do it or not in your review. It's gonna be about my characters Taylor and her sister Reagan. They happen to stumble into a store in Atlanta and they get found by Andrea, T-Dog, Morales, Jacqui, Merle, and Glenn in season 1. It's gonna be about them and how things'll change because Taylor would be with her sister. On with the chapter.**

* * *

Taylor squinted as she stepped outside and into the sunlight. Michonne walked faster to keep up with the energetic kids. As the three of them strode away from the traps at the beginning of the street they all took a moment to glance back to see three walkers caught in the unusual traps. _At least they're effective. _thought Taylor as she shook her head and made her bangs fall in her face, shielding her eyes from the sun a bit as the three of them walked on the sidewalk. Carl stated to Michonne,

"You don't have to come with us. We can handle it."

"Told your dad I'd help you."

"Okay!"

replied Carl while laughing for a second, Taylor knew he was up to something. Taylor heard a sharp squeak by her foot and looked down to see a small gray mouse in a cage then she heard growling in front of her. Her head snapped up at the noise and saw a shirtless walker wearing old basketball shorts advancing towards them but it was slightly veering off to the left. Taylor could hear the smile in his voice as Carl said while pointing to a walker,

"Guess you should take care of that."

Michonne softly grunted a pulled out her katana and made her way over to the walker. Carl and Taylor took these few seconds to their advantage. Carl tugged on Taylor's sleeve and pointed to the cafe at the end of the next street. Taylor obeyed him and the both began to run to the cafe while Michonne pulled her sword out of the walker's head, looked at the blood on the blade, then shook it off. Michonne saw the two disappear around the corner and she whispered,

"_SHIT!"_

Taylor and Carl heard footsteps behind them so they exchanged glances then slowed down. They both felt a hand on their shoulder and were turned around by Michonne so they had to look at her. She asked,

"What the hell was that?"

"We wanna do this on our own."

stated Carl as he glanced over at Taylor and with that they spun around and continued to walk to the cafe. Michonne saw a store across the street and stated,

"You just passed the baby place."

Carl turned his head and said over her shoulder after sighing,

"We're getting Judith something else first. Okay?"

Taylor flipped her bangs out of her face as a wall of clouds covered the sun, making the air colder immediately. Taylor faced Carl and as their eyes met they started to walk to the cafe again. Footsteps followed the two children again and Taylor groaned. Carl and Taylor walked in silence until they reached the tables and chairs with faded red umbrellas just outside the door. Taylor saw the one closest to the grass, further away from the others, where she and Reagan would sit every time they came there. Taylor pulled out her gun as the three of them came to the doors, the windows were covered in dust from the year of not being cleaned. Taylor and Carl used the end of their sleeves to clean one part in the shape of a circle so they could peer inside of the small restaurant. The kids saw at least one walker at each table, one table had a family of four sitting at it. Carl put his hand on the black doorknob and Michonne pushed him away from the door so he couldn't open it. Carl turned and stormed off to the other side of the street. Taylor groaned,

"Carl,"

and followed him. She dashed forward a few feet so she could walk alongside him and Michonne asked, making the two stop in their tracks,

"You think I was gonna let you two go in there?"

"I just think it's none of your business."

snapped Taylor. Carl added,

"You don't know me, you don't know her, you don't know my dad-"

"I came out here to help."

stated Michonne in a calm voice. Carl corrected, quoting his father from earlier,

"You came out here for _common interests. _We have the same enemy, and the same problem, and that's why you're here! That's it! This is important we're going to do this."

he motioned to himself and Taylor, indicating that Michonne was not going with them. Carl continued,

"I know how we can. You can't stop us."

Carl and Taylor turned around and took a few steps before they turned back around as Michonne said,

"Psst. I can't stop you. But you can't stop me from helping you."

"True... You can help us."

agreed Taylor.

* * *

Michonne opened the door a few inches and grabbed the bell by the handle of the door on the inside so it wouldn't alert the walkers just inside of the door. When Michonne pulled the door open halfway Carl and Taylor pushed three skateboards with a mouse in a cage tied on it with a bungee cord in the room. The walkers in the room practically threw themselves on the skateboards to try and get the mice inside of the cage. When all of the walkers that were in sight were occupied with trying to get the mice Taylor and Carl crouched and ran inside of the room, staying close to the wall, Michonne behind them with her katana. The three of them hid behind the corner where the door to the kitchen was and they peered around it at the walkers on the ground ten feet ahead of them. Carl snuck forward to the counter with the chairs around it when Taylor heard a groan behind her and Michonne. Taylor pulled out her knife and turned to face the walker just a foot behind them sitting on the ground. She glanced up at Michonne and quietly stabbed the walker in the forehead, careful to not make a lot of noise and make the other walkers find them. Michonne and Taylor ducked behind the counter as Carl stood on a chair to grab a framed photo of his family that was hanging on the wall. Carl put his foot on the counter as he unhooked the picture and succeeded in doing it silently. Suddenly a walker grabbed Carl's foot from the other side of the counter and it hauled itself up by using Carl. Taylor reached up and pulled Carl away from the walker as Michonne stabbed it with her sword. She held the walker by its hair as she slowly and quietly pulled out her katana from its forehead and gently set its head on the counter so it wouldn't disturb the other walkers on the ground. Carl climbed down and the three of them dashed behind the small wall that divided the tables from the small hallway that led to the bathrooms. They stopped in their tracks as they heard a mouse squeak and saw it turn the corner. _The walkers are following it! _realized Taylor in horror. Sure enough all of the walkers in the room turned the corner and upon seeing the three of the humans, followed them instead of the mouse. Michonne pushed the kids behind her and the two of them led Michonne to the kitchen. A walker burst through the two swinging door that led to the kitchen and Carl shot it with his pistol. Michonne ordered,

"Carl, Taylor, go!"

The two kids ran ahead of her as another walker emerged from the kitchen and the others followed Michonne but they stopped at the entrance of another hallway identical to the one where the walkers were chasing them in. Michonne killed the two walkers that were closest to her then followed the two kids down the small hallway that led to the front door. When they exited the hallway Taylor yanked out her pistol and shot two walkers while Carl shot three. Michonne and Taylor flipped two tables so the walker chasing them couldn't get to them as quickly and Carl accidentally dropped the picture of him, Lori, and Rick, the walkers crowding around it instantly. Michonne pushed open the door and Taylor grabbed Carl and pulled him out of the walker filled restaurant. Michonne slammed the door behind them and Carl stated in a voice full of worry,

"I gotta go back in!"

"Where is it?"

asked Michonne as she bent down a few inches to face the boy. Carl repeated,

"We have to go back! We have to - I have to!"

Carl searched Michonne's dark brown eyes for an answer and when he didn't find one he yelled,

"It's the ONLY ONE LEFT!"

Taylor could hear and faintly see the forms of the walkers banging and slamming themselves against the door to get to them. Carl said as he stormed forward to go back inside,

"Fine."

"Not like this."

argued Michonne as she shot forward and blocked the entrance with her body and put her hand on Carl's shoulder. Taylor begged,

"Carl, please don't. You'll get killed. We need you - I need you."

Carl obeyed Taylor and stepped backwards so he was standing next to her. Michonne said to Carl,

"I don't know you two. I get that. But can you do something for me? Wait. Here."

"I can help."

"No. And no more bullshit. You wait here with Taylor. That's how we get it done."

argued Michonne. Carl nodded and Michonne jogged around the back of the building to go in the back door. Carl and Taylor leaned against the doors, holding them shut in case they would break and the walkers would escape. Carl asked after a moment,

"What if she can't get it?"

"Don't worry. We'll have to get it somehow. She'll do anything to help us Carl. I promise."

answered Taylor as she turned her head to face him. Carl looked back at her and gave her a small smile as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head against the door. Two minutes later Carl and Taylor saw Michonne turn the corner with the picture in one hand a her other hand behind her back. Michonne called out as Taylor pushed herself off of the door,

"Hey."

Carl turned and stepped away from the wall as he took the photo from Michonne and smiled down at it. Taylor looked over his shoulder to see him three years younger with Lori and Rick. Carl explained to Michonne why he got the picture,

"I just. I just thought Judith should - should know what her mom looked like. Thank you."

"I was gonna go back in anyway."

stated Michonne as the three of them started walking to the baby store. Michonne smiled and took her hand out from behind her back and produced a stuffed toy cat that was covered in blur, red, green, and yellow spots,

"I just couldn't leave this behind. It's too damn gorgeous."

Taylor laughed while Carl smiled at the woman.

* * *

Michonne and Carl carried the crib while Taylor carried four bags full of baby clothes, blankets, wet wipes, formula, and diapers. Rick and Morgan came into sight and Rick stated as he looked at the three of them,

"Hey. I was just about to look for you."

"Sorry."

apologized Taylor and Carl in unison. Rick replied,

"It's alright. You're here now."

The three of them stopped walking as they reached Rick. Carl, Michonne, and Taylor all stared at Rick's left shoulder, there was a tear in his shirt and dry blood was all around that area. It was a knife wound from Morgan. Rick reassured them,

"Oh, it's nothin'."

Michonne took a bag of guns and ammo from Rick and slung it on her shoulder. Rick said to her,

"Thank you."

and followed her, Carl, and Taylor down the street to Morgan who was busy tying dead walkers to a gurney so he could burn them. Michonne asked Rick as she gazed at Morgan,

"He's okay?"

"No. He's not."

answered Rick as they walked past Morgan. Taylor suggested to Carl,

"We should apologize to him. About earlier."

Carl nodded in agreement and ordered to Michonne and Rick, then called out,

"Wait. Hey Morgan!"

"Carl."

said Rick. Morgan turned to look at Taylor and Carl and at the sight of Taylor recognition spread across his face and he said,

"Hi Burrows."

"We had to shoot you."

responded Taylor. Carl added,

"You know we had to, right?"

Morgan nodded in understanding. Taylor apologized,

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

added Carl. With that the four of them started to walk to the car. They had only gotten a few steps when Morgan stormed towards them and ordered,

"Hey son. Taylor. Don't ever be sorry. You both had to. I know that."

After he finished talking to the kids he strode back over to the gurney and wheeled it to where the charred bodies were and Rick, Carl, Michonne, and Taylor walked back to the car in silence.

* * *

The four of them were putting the things in the car. Items in the plastic bags for Judith at the far left, the crib folded up in the middle with the cat and picture, and bags of guns and ammo occupied every other space in the trunk of the Hyundai. Taylor had taken her bow out and put it in one of the backseats. When Michonne was finished loading the baby supplies she walked back to retrieve Daryl's new crossbow and two more bags. Rick placed another bag in the car and asked Carl and Taylor,

"Everything okay with her?"

"Think she might be one of us,"

answered Carl with a smile. Taylor corrected,

"She _is _one of us."

"What?"

asked Rick as he tried to look into the children's eyes. Carl laughed once then replied,

"Everything went okay."

"Hop in."

ordered Rick as he grinned down at the two. Rick took the bag in Carl's hands and stated,

"Go. I'll throw this in the back."

Taylor and Carl obeyed Rick and sat in the backseat next to each other, Carl had the seat next to the window now. A few moments later Rick sat in the passenger seat and Michonne closed the door and pressed her foot on the gas. As they drove by where they found the burned bodies of the walkers they saw Morgan in the process of burning the new walkers. Taylor waved to him and he glanced up and waved goodbye to them. They continued to drive and Michonne made sure to drive out of the mud as they passed by where they had gotten stuck earlier. Taylor, Carl, and Rick all looked out of the window as they saw a trail of blood on the road next to their car. They drove past the backpacker's body and his orange backpack a few feet away from him. Rick commanded,

"Go back."

Michonne glanced at him and obeyed, she had seen the backpack too. She put the car in reverse and stopped so Carl could reach out and get the backpack. He did do so and closed the door after he tossed it in the empty seat next to Taylor, along with her bow. Michonne stepped on the gas as soon as the door shut. They were on their way back to the prison. One their way home.


End file.
